Double Tales
by MuraMori
Summary: Crossover of Host Club and Egoist Club. Devils meet Witches. Who will be the winners? Or will there even be one? A tale of TWINSS. Anticipate for the best and the worst. HikaXBara, KaoXNade
1. Double Trouble

**Double trouble**

"Hey sis, do you believe in fairy tales?"

"Hmm… 'Sleeping Beauty' is a nice one, because the main character just has to sleep."

"What about 'Cinderella' then?"

* * *

"Come on in, the two of you." The teacher instructed them. The class was welcomed by the elegant appearance of the two sisters.

"I'm Nadeshiko Kuronuma, and she's my twin sister, Barako Kuronuma," Nadeshiko introduced with a sinister grin, "We were transferred from Gakuran High school. We hope to have fun and entertaining time at Ouran High school." The tone of her voice hinted the class that the twins were more than what they seem.

"It's the twins rumored with the blood of witches…" Murmurs sparked among students in the presence of the twins, one with blond and the other with black hair.

"What's with this two? They have different hair colors even when they are twins," Kaoru mocked as he came closer to the pair, "Their attitude sucks too." He smiled cheekily, despite shooting insults to the twins in front of him.

"What do you think, Hikaru?" Kaoru turned around to face the guy standing beside him.

"You're right. Maybe the thing that makes them twins is the creepy aura they both have," Hikaru gave a slight chuckle and leaned onto Kaoru, "We're far better as twins then these two creeps!"

"What can you say about people when the hair color of you two are different as well?" Nadeshiko glared, and pulled a face.

"I didn't expect this place to be so noisy," Barako did not even bother to confront them. The sisters ignored the ridicule of the twins and went forward to their seats. At one glance, the sisters noticed a guy sighing while stuck in between the annoying twins and found it quite interesting.

That might be their new found entertainment of their new school life.

On the other hand, the twins smirked at the sisters. "They may be our next interesting _toys_."

* * *

"It's a war between the witches and the devils!"

"What have the two of you been doing? Isn't it only the second day of their transfer?" Haruhi fumed with anger, unable to understand the point of the battle between the pairs of twins.

"Come on, we're just playing," Kaoru rested his left arm on Haruhi's shoulder. "It won't do any harm. You know that it's our usual jokes," Hikaru came along and rested his right arm on the unoccupied shoulder of Haruhi, "We won't do much to the two of them."

"But it's still not rig…" Haruhi's sentence was interrupted when Hikaru put a finger to her lips to hush her.

"They're here…"

The seriousness in the tone of Kaoru's voice contradicted what the twins had proclaimed earlier. This made her start to feel anxious.

As the bell rang, the teacher walked in, "I'm going to be taking the attendance so everybody is to be back in their seat."

"Sensei, can we form a club?" Nadeshiko raised her hands and explained that the two of them had been in the same club from their previous school. "It's called the Egoist Club. We hope to bring everyone happiness through the help of this club."

"So meaningless," Kaoru sneered, "There will be no point if you only have two members, you and your sister. How are you going to help the whole school with only two people?"

"Oh! They can deal with it because they are witches. Haha," Hikaru said sarcastically.

"You two shouldn't start insulting the club even when you don't understand a single thing of it." Nadeshiko stood up, raising her voice. She was on the verge of losing her cool when Barako stood up. "If the two of you really dislike us so much, why don't you show us your capabilities instead? It can't possibly be so that the two of you have no confidence in wining against us, can it?"

"Can you two just cut it out?" Haruhi stood up and pulled the ears of the mischievous twins.

"Ow! What are you..." the twins struggled but Haruhi's rage was more than what they had expected.

"This joke is too much! What's wrong with the two of you these few days?" Haruhi expected the twins to apologize but she understands them too well, "I've got an idea!" She released the two of them and whispered into their ears.

"Invited them to the Host Club?!?" The twins gasp in disbelief that Haruhi would EVER come up with such an idea.

"That's right! We are bringing them to the Host Club!" Haruhi exclaimed, taking a look at the devastated faces of the twins and turned back to face the sisters, just in time to end her sentence with a chuckle.

The situation had just begun to look good for the sisters. But they had never expected the mess they would soon be involved in…

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:**

**The story that is happening now is around the middle of chapter 53 of Ouran High School Host Club. **

**Hikaru had just dyed his hair and Kaoru had given up on Haruhi. **

**The two female ****protagonists belong to 'Love Egoist', a series with short love stories by Bisco Hatori. The chapters are included in the releases of Ouran High School Host Club. **

**A small description-**

**Barako Kuronuma: Black, curly hair tied up into two. (Older)**

**Nadeshiko Kuronuma: Blond, curly hair tied up into two. (Younger)**

**Hikaru Hitachiin: Currently black hair parted to the right.**** (Older)**

**Kaoru Hitachiin: Brown hair parted to the left. (Younger)**

**[Slight misunderstanding of some: Parting on the right means that the parting is on his/her right, thus more hair will be on the left, vice versa.]**

**More backgrounds of the characters will be revealed in the later chapters. **

**Story so far…**

**The Hitachiin twins have been annoying the sisters for the past few days. What are they exactly planning? **

**Will the sisters be able to keep up with their coolness when receiving many insults from the devil twins?  
What will happen in when the twins clashes with the Host Club? **

**Anticipate for more of the twinss from MuraMori!**

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **


	2. The 'Beginning'

**The 'Beginning'**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san, _

_It has only been a week since we entered Ouran High School. There is nothing but trouble since the first day of school however, it seems that our new school lives has just started to look interesting._

_We received an invitation to the music room 3. It is an unused library room. We knew it was a waste of time but we still came.  
_

_Putting our hands on each side of the handle, we pushed the door agar together. _

_String of lights shone on our faces as the door slowly slides open. Rose petals fluttered out of the room gracefully. The soothing yet strong gush of air carried along the fresh scent of flowers. The door slid apart, revealing the seven figures behind it. The scene was, in fact, quite sparkling and bright enough to blind our eyes. We strained our eyes to focus on the seven heavenly figures. _

_"Welcome!" _

_One glance was all it took to realize that… it's the Host Club!_

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san, we feel that the Host club is really…_

* * *

At Ouran High Private School, the admission requirements are status, and wealth. The rich have as much time as they do money. This host club was set up by seven beautiful high school students who had too much time on their hands… for the purpose of serving rich female students who had too much time on their hands. A luxurious first class playground for a super rich school.

* * *

"Welcome now, transfers! I've heard the story from Haruhi. How lucky to be able to meet two of such adorable princesses! I am, of course, in awe of how the two of you had managed to make your way in the high-standard Ouran. It is the rarest opportunity to enter the school through transferring. I believe that none, in the history, had entered the school this way. I am truly sorry for the behavior if these two child," Tamaki captured the squirming two and pushed their heads down while making a deep bow himself, "I believe that I had not yet introduce myself…"

He cleared his throat and continued with his long, yet meaningless speech. "I am Tamaki Suou, The Papa of our family! That," he pointed at the one with black hair and spectacles, "Is our Mama, Kyoya Hatori." Tamaki made a turned, which was totally unnecessary, and pointed at the tall guy carrying a cute and small-sized guy, "The tall one is Takashi Morinozuka, and the cute one is Mitsukuni Haninozuka. They are our two friendly neighbours! "

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka. I am also a part of the Host Club." Haruhi offered a handshake.

"Haruhi~ so mean… I was about to introduce you too!" Tamaki tugged her sleeves with teary eyes. He broke into tears, returning into the dark corner as usual. Haruhi rolled her eyes in annoyance, and continued Tamaki's abandoned speech, "And the twins of Host Club…"

"Hikaru,"

"Kaoru,"

The twins raised their hands respectively, both with a long face.

"Call me 'Your Highness', peasants!" Tamaki 'revived', as he whirled around the club room.

Haruhi slapped her forehead in exasperation.

"Is he always like this?" Barako asked in incredulity.

"You mean as sparkling and shiny as your dream prince?" Tamaki jumped into the conversation, asking desperately with an idiotic smile spread wide across his face, "Oh! What a sinful man I am? How can I allow two such innocent maidens fall in love with me…" Tamaki strayed into his own little personal bubble.

There was silence for a few seconds, except the irritating chattering of the self-centered one.

"Come on, sit down and have a tea." Haruhi gestured the sisters to sit, ignoring the existence of the Highness, who was trying real hard to grab her attention.

"I'm so sorry about Hikaru and Kaoru. They normally won't carry jokes so far. They are rea…" Haruhi was interrupted by the Highness. "They are really good kids. They have been really obedient since young, so would you two forgive them? I really understand them. After all, I'm their Papa!" Tamaki went on chattering, "I went through so much trouble. Yes, I brought them up! It was hard to …." Tamaki strayed off into his personal bubble. AGAIN.

"Sempai," Haruhi signed and pushed him away, "Sorry for the disturbance. Just as what Tamaki-sempai said, please forgive them." She took a sip of tea, and dawned on something, "Oh! This may be late but since we are in the same class, I hope to have an enjoyable time with the two of you." Haruhi smiled and offered her hands.

To her surprise, the twins took her hands in appreciation and stared at her for a few seconds.

"Are you a girl?" The twins asked in synchrony.

There was a silence again, for a LONG time. Everyone froze at that remark from the sisters, and there it was. The EXTREMELY irritating chattering.

"There was even once when they bit onto my hands, I had to shake them off real hard!" he wiped off the sweat from his forehead elegantly, "Oh! It was really tough! Such a committed father I am! There was another time! They… actually… made… meee," his everlasting speech (finally) slowly came to a stop. Tamaki turned around stiffly, as if he was a robot.

"45 degrees. 90 degrees. 135 degrees," He chanted in a monotonous tone, "180 degrees."

He came to a halt, facing the silent crowd, after his 180 degrees turn. He eyes widened, and his jaws dropped in shock.

"Na-"

"NA-"

"NANI?!!!"

This was the official doom day of the Host Club.­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hi guys!**

'**Nani' means 'what' btw. =]**

**Pls review! Thks! Suggestions are very crucial! **

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **


	3. Deal Or No Deal

**Deal or No Deal?**

- Host Club At Work-

"For someone who possesses all of the above, compared to a goddess like you, I am nothing but a faithful lowly being…"

The Highness gave a wink to the girl, shining with the princely aura.

"Gomen! I'm late~" Hani rubbed his eyes and yawned, holding on to Usagi-san.

"…" Mori walked out, carrying the sleepy Hani, still as expressionless as usual.

A dull figure creped passes the glittering bunch, trying not to catch any bit of attention. Without much success, Haruhi was caught by the sharp eyes of the financial manager.

"Please, Kyoya-senpai. I still can't deal with how the Host Club works…"

"You've still got to serve the customers as promised. Calculating the trouble that was caused up until now, that has added more to you're debt, thus adding on to the promised number of customers which was 1000, so now you will end up with…"

"Actually, I would like to spend some time alone with you, Kaoru, for the break."

"I feel the same way, Hikaru…"

"Kya!" the exact reaction from the customers like usual, as the twins embraced, escaping into the world of their own.

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san, we feel that the Host Club is really…_

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Ah! What are you two doing? Stop vomiting here!" Hikaru shouted.

"Why in the hell are you two doing here in the first place?" Kaoru asked with disgust.

"Well," Barako sits up, grabbing the table cloth and wiped her mouth, "We've been here for a long time."

"Yet none of you realized," Nadeshiko also took the table cloth, and did the same action as Barako, "Guess all of you lack awareness."

"Stop wiping your mouth with the table cloth as if it were normal! That's so unladylike!" The twins kept their stare on the sisters, concentrating on their every single act instead of their words.

The sisters just gave a straight face, as if to say that they have always acted like this.

"Pfuh," Haruhi broke into laughter just by looking at the four of them, "Haha, the four of you are really alike!"

"We're not!" The reply was unexpectedly in unison.

The two pair of twins turned around and the intense glaring competition broke out again.

"Back to business," Kyoya broke the silence, walking towards the groups, followed by the rest of the Host Club, "There is a more valid reason for the two of you to be here, right?"

"Right, down to real business," The sisters faced Kyoya, took a glance at Haruhi, and smirked.

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san, _

_It seems that our days will be much more entertaining with the whole bunch of weird people. Anyway, we caught a rat by the tail. Don't worry; we may be able to stay in this school for at least a week, since its all about survival… _

* * *

"I've settled all the paperwork," Kyoya took out some filed papers for the sisters, "There will only be the two of you, so the room has to be shared."

"Where is it located?" Barako flipped through the papers, and inspected them carefully.

"It's not too far, and I bet the two of you will be able to find it," Kyoya shifted his spectacles, giving a satisfied look with his efficiency, "So as promised…"

"You have our words," Nadeshiko gave a sinister smile, "We won't let the cat out of the bag."

"It seems that you really care for Haruhi, don't you?" Barako leaned against the wall, waiting for an answer.

"…"

"Holding a special feeling for her?" Nadeshiko asked cheekily.

"Not really, she's part of the family. The one holding strong feelings for her is…"

"The highness, Tamaki," Barako gave Kyoya a smile, already understanding the situation very well, "And it seems that you have quite a kind heart,"

"What do you mean?"

"The recent France trip, had quite a lot of fun there I hope," Nadeshiko gave Kyoya a pat on the shoulder, "What a reliable friend!"

"Hmm, I see," Kyoya's face hardened as he glared at the sisters, "So the two of you are also somehow like me,"

"Oh my, who are we to be compared to you?" Nadeshiko clapped her mouth in exaggeration.

"You're finally showing your real self," Barako chuckled, "We are tired from looking at your fake pretense."

"I hope not to involve our parents in this minor matter," Kyoya tightened his glare at the sisters. As the surrounding became tensed, a black aura seemed to have started to form around Kyoya, "I don't get the motive of the two of you, but I will take a step back to your matters. If you two were to hurt them, I won't just sit back and watch…"

"Wow, such magnificent and noble words," Nadeshiko was still joking, totally unshaken by Kyoya's threat.

"Don't worry, we break apart the wonderful family," Barako assured Kyoya, "We were just trying to grasp the situation. We will be glad to help out."

The sisters turned their backs at Kyoya and strolled out of the club room.

"Nee-chan, it seems that there are more rats lurking in the Host Club, right?"

"I love being the cat."

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

'**Gomen' means sorry.**

**Usagi-san is the bunny of Hani.**

**About the timeline, the sisters transferred in during the France trip where Kyoya went to search for Tamaki's mother. And 'The 'Beginning'' is when Kyoya returned from France. =] **

**Around Chapter 56 and 57. **


	4. New Home

**New Home**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_It is already the second week since we have arrived at Ouran High. Hopefully, we may be able to stay here for at least a month before we get transferred again. We may not have gotten into much trouble, but we will continue keeping our 'low' profile. It seems that we are blending in well in our new school and each day seems to get more and more interesting._

* * *

"Hey, it's them," Crowds started to form wherever the two appear, "The witches that were transferred in recently."

"I've heard that they are just peasant-beings, with unknown backgrounds," Murmurs surrounded the twins as the number of eyes on them increased, "How did they get into Ouran? Did they threaten the school chairman with their witch bloods?"

"Such nonsense," The sisters hold onto each others hands tightly, as if they only had each other, "It's not like they understanding or know us."

"Rumors are just like flames, making its way through people, just as it spreads through the forest. With just one swipe, it may bring large destructions. Yet, it is a matter of time. Just by leaving it aside, it will soon accomplish its duty and once again reduce to nothing. Therefore, why must we bother?"

The sisters made their way swiftly down the hallway, with no one to hear their whispers but the wind, towards the music room 3…

* * *

-Host Club At Work-

_Behind the door lies mystical Turkey…_

"Ah! Haru is running away from Tama again!" Hani's vision followed the idiotic couple, causing a big fuss as they ran around the club room, "Haru has been acting strangely nowadays, don't she? What do you think, Takashi?"

"…" Mori turned his head the other way, showing not much concern for the highness or his childish play.

"Oh!" Hani giggled as he got his eyes on the twins, "Hikaru is doing it!"

"Tick, tick, tick…"

"Three minutes!! Time's up!" the twins broke out into a run, as they made their way to the piggy bank.

"Good job Hikaru! It seems that you can already act it out without my reminder already," Kaoru nodded his head, totally satisfied with the brilliant plan that he had devised.

"It's the '100 Yen-Savings-For-Every-Three-Minutes-Hikaru-Keeps-His-Cool' Fund!" Hani jumps in to hug onto the piggy bank with delight, "Tanuki-san~"

"Hoho~" There was a glint in the eyes of the sisters for just a slight second, "What kind of joke is this?"

Nadeshiko broke out into laughter, nearly falling off the chair as she thought of how lame the twins could go.

"U… you saw… this?" Hikaru staggered along the lines as he panicked, hiding the piggy bank desperately.

"Who is the one being shy here?" A smile appeared on Barako's face as she mocked Hikaru, "How can you allow your enemy to know your weakness?"

"What do you mean by my weakness?" Hikaru took a deep breath to calm down before he can get a clear picture of this situation.

"Who knows?" The sister smirked as they made Hikaru more insecure as they torture him with the trick known as silence.

"I don't think they can really guess so much just from knowing about the plan to make you control your temper," Kaoru whispers to Hikaru, assuring him that everything was under control, "Why are the two of you are here again?"

"Oh, didn't we tell you guys?" The sisters looked delighted, as if they had been waiting for someone to ask this from the start, "We ought to tell all of you first, since we are going to have to spend much more time together."

"What is with the commotion here?" A black figure in coat came out as he peered through his coat with difficulty, "Why is this place always so bright?"

"Nekozawa Umehito!" The twins pointed at the dark figure that they would recognize any where, "It's been a long time since you have last visited the Host Club."

"Who would like to come to this terribly bright place with many guys with shining auras gathering together?" Nekozawa mumbled under his breath as he tries to shoo away the twins that were fiddling with his coat, "Kyoya, haven't my guest reach yet?"

"Haven't the two of them been standing in front of you for this whole time?" Kyoya adjusted his spectacles as he continued taking down the financial records of the Host Club, without even looking at the commotion beside him.

"Kyoya, what is this all about?" Tamaki shouted across the room, just realizing that he had been chasing a butterfly instead of Haruhi, "What's with all these mess?"

"Not much," Kyoya replied, still focusing on the records in his hands, "Just that we are having two more neighbors starting from today."

"Oh!" Nekozawa finally found what he was searching for, "Such two beautiful ladies, be my guest, no, go ahead to treat this as your home."

"My, thank you for your speech but," The twins gritted their teeth as they shouted simultaneously, "Leave all this IN YOUR CLUB ROOM!"

"Oh my, sorry for my carelessness," Nekozawa walked towards the sisters, putting each of his hands on the shoulders of the sisters, before turning them around, "Beyond those doors, my girls, lies my kingdom, and now, your new home…"

**

* * *

**

*Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori.

**Author's Note: **

'**Tanuki' is actually a raccoon.**

**The '****100 Yen-Savings-For-Every-Three-Minutes-Hikaru-Keeps-His-Cool' is in the original series btw, in Chapter 57. **

**In Chapter 57 is also when Haruhi realizes her feelings for Tamaki, thus running away from him.**

**Anyway, Nekozawa Umehito is also from the original series. **

**Small introduction of Nekozawa Umehito:**

**The President of the Black Magic Club **

**From 3-B**

**Has a small sister, Nekozawa Kirimi from the kindergarten department ( Appeared in Chapter 21)**

**From the Nekozawa family: a venerable house descended from the imperial bloodline of the Russian Romanov Dynasty**

**Born with a condition that is said to appear every few hundred years in the Nekozawa family**

**Said to be a child possessed by the darkness in the legend**

**Cannot abide bright places **

**Always seen in a dark coat with black hair**

**Face was only shown in Chapter 21**

**Actually has blonde hair ( Like Tamaki)**


	5. Normal

**Normal **

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_It seems that Ouran High still consist of some _normal_ people. We just made a new friend. He is just like us, and we may be able to get along well with him. We might also get to know more associable people from his club. He has quite an interesting club there as well, think it was the black magic club._

* * *

"What exactly is going on?" Tamaki was totally confused over EVERTHING. How Haruhi did become a butterfly, how did the sisters end up here, and why is the creepy guy here. Tamaki tried to seek out information from the twins but it seems that they are ignoring him.

"Leave all this IN YOUR CLUB ROOM!" The twins shouted at the creepy guy, such a risk! The twins would surely be cursed and face death in a matter of time if they were to offend the creepy guy from the Black Magic Club, Tamaki thought, shivering with disgust. He had to admit that he is definitely afraid of the Nekozawa guy and his cat-like dolls. Just by being in the same room can cause his princely image to be ruined. Tamaki crouched, as he slowly made a distance between him and the strange bunch. He made sure that he was in the safe zone before he gave out a sign, turning around to face the crowd.

Carefully inspecting, Tamaki noted the dangerous people that were present in HIS club room silently in his head, and took a deep breath to have a clear grasp of the situation. Why the creepy guy and the sisters are in his club room and why the twins were so furious, were some things that he had never found out, nor would he. Noticing Hani and Mori at the side, he went forward to them. As he suddenly remembers Haruhi, Tamaki search around, disappointed when his effort was in vain.

"Mummy! Haruhi's gone!" Tamaki shouted in despair as he wanted to run into the arms of Kyoya for comfort, yet Kyoya seems to be missing too. Tamaki sobbed and fell to the ground. Such a tragic, was he the only normal one here?

In the dark corner, the one and only so-called 'normal' highness fell deep into the world of his little world, unknown to others…

* * *

"What do you mean by all these?" The twins still figuring out what Nekozawa meant and what he had to do with the sisters.

"What I meant was, from today onwards, the Kuronuma sisters are going to be spending their time in the same room as the Black Magic Club," Nekozawa explained quickly, fearing that he had spent too much time under the light.

"You mean the twins are joining the Black Magic Club?" Hani joined in the conversation, ignoring the highness that was crawling pass them.

"It seems that we are all going to have real fun together, since the Black Magic Club room is just beside the music room 3," Nadeshiko smiled, " Shouldn't we try to get along well?"

At this time, Tamaki was hiding under the table with the table cloth resting just above his head. Even though trying to camouflage, Tamaki, instead, seemed to be attracting more attention. Escaping Tamaki's stare, Nekozawa tried to clear the misunderstanding of the sisters joining the Black Magic Club, "I'm afraid, but it seems that we're just sharing the same room. It is such a waste to be unable to get two such talented new recruits though."

'Since I'm already here," There was a sudden glint in Nekozawa's eyes before he continued, "Why don't I introduce some curses and useful stuffs from the Black Magic Club?"

* * *

"Mummy! Haruhi's gone!" Tamaki flung himself onto the ground as he broke into tears.

Rolling over to the table nearby, he crouched underneath, sulking, as he planted his new species of mushrooms.

Haruhi shook her head as she walked forward to take a sit beside Kyoya. How could Tamaki not find them when they were, all along, behind him? Ignoring the idiotic highness, she engaged into a conversation with Kyoya.

"Kyoya-sempai, don't you know something about the commotion there?" Haruhi nodded her head towards the bunch, as she let her curiosity lead her, "Seems like you know the whole situation, don't you?"

"You heard it right? The sisters are going to settle down in the room next to us," Kyoya replied, still concentrating on the book in his hand.

"Wasn't it you who helped the sisters?" Unable to understand how THE Kyoya-sempai got threatened, Haruhi seek further, ignoring the fact that all this was, indirectly, caused by her, "How would someone like you, who has a whole lot of army, be threatened by someone?"

Kyoya finally put down the book, adjusting his spectacles, and looked towards the sisters and Nekozawa…

_

* * *

_

Slowly pushing open the door, he stepped in with soft steps, inspecting his surroundings carefully. Just as he had suspected, the room was, of course, dark, filled with candles of skull-like shapes. Voodoo dolls were lying in at a corner, and clumps of scrolls filled with curses were also seen at another corner.

"_The denizens of dark welcome you," The people dressed in black, were obviously the club members, sitting comfortably in the darkness. None of their faces were recognizable, nor would they be seen in the dark room. Outstanding she stood, as Kyoya found the one and only girl in the middle._

"_This way," Reiko led Kyoya up the stairs, to the room where their king lies…_

* * *

"_My, my," Nekozawa turned around as Kanazuki closed the door, leaving the room, "What an honorable guest I have here."_

"_Take a sit," Nekozawa addressed his guest as he started to serve tea, "Sugar?"_

"_Would you mind if we just go on to the real topic?" His guest adjusted himself to the comfortable position in the chair._

"_I guess that means no," Nekozawa shrugged as he passed the cup of tea to his guest, as he pulled out his letter that had just arrived, "Care for some snacks?"_

"_Heard about the new transfers?" Kyoya gave the papers to Nekozawa, allowing him to understand the situation before continuing, "The school has arranged the Black Magic Club room to be shared with the sisters,"_

_Nekozawa took the papers, briefly flipping through them before he threw them aside. Having more interest in his letter, he opened it with care, digesting the content of the letter hungrily. _

"_Their names?"_

"_Kuronuma…"_

"_Settled," By just hearing their surname, Nekozawa took out his pen and signed the papers in consent, nodding in satisfaction when he completed._

"_I didn't thought it would be that easy," Kyoya was surprised, that Nekozawa would actually give in so easily, after all the whole school knows that Nekozawa Umehito hated to share his club room with anyone else, "You have the power to object, don't you?"_

_He is from THE Nekozawa family, Kyoya thought._

_As if able to read Kyoya's mind, Nekozawa smiled, as he folded the letter before keeping it._

"_I do hate to share the club room with others, since there will be much disputes over matters, like the lighting of the room. But since the Black Magic Club doesn't really consist of much members nor earn as much as the Host Club, I had expected such a day to come," Nekozawa took a sip of his tea._

"_Bitter," Nekozawa added a few more sugar cubes into his tea before continuing, "But it seems that this time, I don't have a choice when I'm up against _someone, _do I?"_

"_You mean _they_ have something THAT powerful to be able to make someone from the Nekozawa household to back down?" Kyoya seemed impressed, never did he expect such an outcome, "I see…"_

"_What about you," Nekozawa take a glance at Kyoya before a smile appeared on his face once again, "Quite a plan you've got there, eh?"_

"_Nothing much," Kyoya stood up, walking around to take closer looks at all the posters and decorations of the room, "Just keeping them at a safe distance,"_

"_Keeping them not too near nor too far so that you can inspect them from a safe distance," Taking another sip of tea, Nekozawa lays back as he closes his eyes, "Just like your way of doing."_

_Kyoya continued walking around the room, with his attention on the artifacts instead of the conversation. _

"_So what had you intended to do if I had objected and became an obstacle in your plan?" Nekozawa puts his elbows to the table, resting his head on his hand, while looking at Kyoya intently, "Sent your army against me, or to use your authority to threaten me?"_

"_How would I do that," Kyoya turned to look at Nekozawa, as he formed his sentence with a sarcastic tone, "I am nothing but, a normal student,"_

"_A normal student, eh?" Nekozawa smiled, as he took out the letter once again, but this time, with trembling hands…_

* * *

"My, how would I do such a terrible thing to anyone," Kyoya stood up and walks away, leaving the hungry Haruhi to chew on nothing but plain air.

"What's with him?" Haruhi, still filled with curiosity, looked around again. For the first time of her life, she felt disappointed, "Is there really some normal people around in Ouran?"

**

* * *

**

*Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori.

**Author's Note: **

**Hope that this chapter is not too confusing, because some parts are repeated, with different point of views.**

**The crowd in front of the doors of the Black Magic Club consists of Nekozawa, the sisters, the twins, Hani and Mori.**

**Tamaki is just wondering around, with his mind still in his little mystical world. He was actually standing in between the crowd and where Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting. **

**The italic parts in the middle are about the previous uncovered scene, where Kyoya recalls back. **

**More Info:**

**The one and only girl from the Black Magic Club is Reiko Kanazuki.**

**She actually appeared in Chapter 41, where she was cursing Hani for stealing her soul. =]**


	6. Interest

**Interest**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Everything seems fine now for the moment. We have found a club room, and we are really getting along well with the Black Magic Club members. _

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Haruhi! We need more supplies of instant coffee!" Tamaki rampaged around in search for Haruhi.

"So the students here do drink instant coffee," Nadeshiko was surprised. With rich students boarding here, she had never expected to see something like instant coffee at Ouran.

"Well of course, it has been popular in the Host Club ever since Haruhi introduced it to us," Tamaki replied with joy, nodding his head to show how much he favored pheasants' products, "Instant ramens can also be found here."

Once at this topic, Tamaki starts to introduce all sorts of pheasants' products, taking them out one by one as he continues. Once again, no one was able to intrude his small little personal bubble.

"Putting this aside…"

"WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU HERE AGAIN?" Getting much irritated by the presence of the sisters, the twins finally exploded.

"Oh my, shouldn't both of you be doing the piggy bank thing?" Barako added some sugar cubes before taking a few sips of her tea, "Such fragrance."

"Should we get the same tea leaves as this?" Nadeshiko seems delighted as she tried the tea as well.

Swearing under his breath, Hikaru sat down furiously, eyeing the sisters in suspicion, "Shouldn't you two be in the OTHER club room?"

As if he had noticed something, Hikaru jumped up after having a sip of tea, "Enemies! You two are trying to steal our customers, aren't you?"

"My, how tempting, but no," Barako had no need to do such things, nor did she have to, yet she silently pitied Hikaru for his stupidity, "The Black Magic Club has not yet cleared up the space that we need, so we will still, to your despise, be in your care."

Barako smirked, enjoying the sour faces of the twins.

* * *

"What if we make it 3 hours instead, Hikaru?" His sweaty palms held on tight to the stop watch, worried how his dear brother might react. "Somehow… I don't think three minutes is enough."

"I have to take Haruhi to the hospital!" Tamaki was squirming around in the bear costume, with his mind entirely filled with thoughts of Haruhi. Never did Tamaki realize someone fuming at the corner of the club room…

* * *

"Did you SAW that?" Hikaru threw himself onto his chair, resting both legs atop of his table with a loud thud, "Haruhi was obviously blushing at the sight of that stupid Highness!"

Kaoru strolled into the classroom straight after Hikaru stormed in. He sat down quietly in his seat, realizing that it was indeed lonely without Haruhi sitting between the two of them.

"What did Highness did? I mean, what was with the sudden change in Haruhi's attitude to Highness?" Hikaru had to take a deep breath before continuing, "Does this mean that Haruhi has realized her feelings for the Highness?"

The face that was once ruled by fury was instantly engulfed by worries and anxiousness.

"Does this mean that I don't stand any more chance?"

The worried-stricken Hikaru turned to Kaoru for comfort, yet Kaoru showed no concern at all.

"I can't help you," Kaoru stood up and started leaving the room, "I had already left the stage."

* * *

Kaoru walked around the school campus aimlessly. Sure enough, he was not so slow to have not realized the sudden change in Haruhi. Once the protagonist realizes Haruhi's feelings, Hikaru would definitely stand no chance. Hikaru must have realized that, but he was too stubborn to acknowledge that fact.

Kaoru tried to find ways to apologize to Hikaru, but decided to let it be. He had to be cruel, or how would Hikaru accepted the truth? The truth, that Hikaru, soon, will be have to get off the stage, just as he had.

Even now, Kaoru still feel the lost in having to give up on Haruhi. He was sure that his feelings for Haruhi would not lose out to his brother's. But, Kaoru knew. He knew how to let go, before he gets hurt.

Strolling past the fountain around the garden, he spotted some roses lying on the ground. Just as he tried to pick up one of the rose, his fingers were pricked by the thorns. Letting out a small gasp, Kaoru dropped the rose immediately.

"The beautiful and tempting rose. The beauty makes one want to reach for it. But, it's all too late," Kaoru turn around to face the shadow behind him, "It is useless, even if you were to let it go now, since you're hurt the moment you try…"

Barako, appearing from the shadows of the high bushes, strolled past him and went forward to pick up one of the rose.

"Roses, a beauty, yet a sin," Her grip was so hard that the thorns had pricked her hands.

Blood trickled from the tip of the rose's stem, tainting the stem with dull red color. Barako, as if not noticing Kaoru's presence, picked up the rest of the roses and disappeared from the sight of Kaoru.

Kaoru stood there, stiffened. He had totally no idea of what had happened. Barako surely creep him out, but he had felt something else, sorrow. However, he found himself wondering about the club that the sisters are going to set up. Was it the egoist club?

Of course, the best way to not get hurt is to be occupied with something else, Kaoru thought. Something that would distract him from the pain. Yes, the answer, he already has it in his heart…

**

* * *

**

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**How's the story with the twinss so far?**

**Comments pls! ^^  
**

**Feel that the sisters are really creepy at times. Hohoho.**

**The third part of this chapter can be found in the actual story.**

**It's from the end of chapter 57! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chpt. Had to squeeze lots of brain juice for dialogs! **

**P.S. Sorry for the poor grammar. :P**


	7. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have been the regular customers of the Host Club, though free loading for most of the time. It should be around time we start our club activities. _

_Our club room is still under preparation, but a change of location won't harm much._

_Anyway, it has already been on week. Isn't it about time?_

* * *

- Host Club At Work-

*Behind the doors lies mystical Turkey…*

"Welcome~"

"… For to me, you are the precious gem that blesses me with profound happiness…"

"… As for me, I think the _cay _tastes the best if you add a huuge amount of sugar to it!"

"…"

"We'd love you to have them… mainly because it's good for business."

"… Changing the color of my hair made us realize once again that though we may be two separate people…"

"That is precisely why we can provide the best support for one another…!"

"Romance, a dream for all girls…"

"How about having some of our love potions? One drip and it will make your dreams come true."

"Kya! Kya!" All the girls jumped out of their seats and ran to surround the table.

"Wait," Hikaru took a _deep _breath, "THEY AREN'T EVEN FROM THE HOST CLUB!"

* * *

"Why is that a problem?" Nadeshiko leaned back in her sit, shrugging her shoulders innocently.

"The problem is," Hikaru faced the sisters, "You are stealing our business!"

"This is not stealing business, but just a change in location for our club activities!" Nadeshiko and Hikaru broke into a quarrel while Kaoru let out a long sigh. It seems that the '100 Yen-Savings-For-Every-Three-Minutes-Hikaru-Keeps-His-Cool' fund isn't doing much help.

"Tanuki-san~" Hani dashed forward to hug the piggy bank that Kaoru was holding, with Mori chasing behind.

"Ummm… Forgive me for interrupting this pleasant conversation… But perhaps I could interest you all in the Black Magic Club's Turkish coffee fortunetelling…" Nekozawa appeared suddenly, approaching some of the customers. As usual, the girls went running away from him, in disgust.

"Wah~" Haruhi, with a tomato-red face, running away, obviously, from Tamaki, "Please stay away from me!"

"Haruhi, there's nothing to be afraid of! Daddy's by your side!"

A typical Host Club scene. But this time, with more friends.

Another day has past.

3 more days to go…

* * *

_I did what you told me to. It should be completed in a few days time. The two seem to be doing fine. You don't have to worry too much. They are not kids anymore, you know?_

_Anyway, the club has been very crowded these few days. They are all getting along well. Surprisingly, they can actually open up to others quite easily._

_So how are you doing? Are you fine? Maybe we should meet up some day…_

2 more days to go…

* * *

"Hey, do you know about the love potions?"

"I heard that the potions are real, and that they really work."

"But is it really safe? I mean, it's _the witches_ who are selling it…"

"Who knows? Seems fun though…"

"What the hell…" Hikaru clenched his fists, as he overheard conversations concerning the sisters, "How can it be?"

"Does it matter?" Kaoru strolled beside Hikaru, taking in no interest in the source of Hikaru's anger, "It's just that the products, that the sisters are selling, are in the trend now."

"Did they cast a spell on everyone?"

Hikaru has always been competitive, now it seems as though he had lost to _them_. The last thing he had wished for is to loss out to the sisters!

"Why is everyone siding with them?" Hikaru muttered under his breath. He had no idea, that what he was feeling was an emotion named jealousy…

1 more day to go…

* * *

"Maybe I should get myself a potion too~" Kaoru skipped as he hummed his bathroom song, while making his way to the Host Cub room, "What is it for anyway?"

"Hey, Kaoru!" A sudden tap on the back nearly made Kaoru jump but, of course, Kaoru kept his poker face. Kaoru slowly turned around to face the person.

Kaoru tried finding words. Even for Kaoru and his wide range of vocabulary, this was tough,. In the end, he could only find one word to describe the person in front of him. Plain.

The plain guy, or so Kaoru has decided to call him, wore the Ouran uniform in the worst way that Kaoru could have thought of. Everything was too… nerd! Kaoru slapped his forehead in despair and decided to inspect the plain guy more carefully.

THAT PLAIN GUY HAD A BOWL CUT! That was TOTALLY not in the fashion! A hair stylist like Kaoru could never accept such a hair cut! Worst still, this guy has a pair of spectacles that was worst than Haruhi's! (From the start of the story)

If Haruhi's spectacles were from an antique store, his were dug out from the ruins!

Kaoru decided to grade the plain guy's fashion sense as negative 100, the worst score he has given in his whole life. Kaoru tried concentrating on some objects behind the plain guy, fearing that he might burst into laughter in anytime. The dumb look on the guy's face was totally epic!

30 more minutes to go…

* * *

"Umm… Who are you again?" Kaoru tried suppressing his laughter, but he couldn't help smiling, "You're the person sitting behind Hikaru right?"

"Yes, I'm Hiroshima Tatsuya," The plain guy scratched his head, feeling a bit satisfied that the famous Kaoru-san actually noticed him, "You can call me Hiro."

"Ya, so what do you want?" Kaoru couldn't stand it any much longer, "Make it short, will you?"

"That is… I… I'm wondering if…"

"COME ON." Kaoru thumped his feet hard on the ground, trying VERY hard to stop his laughter.

"... If you like can… introduce me to…"

And so the conversation goes on.

15 more minutes to go…

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter is mainly from Chapter 57 of the actual story.**

**Sorry for the weird timeline, repeated chapter 57 for two times. **

**Opps!**

**Just overlook this. Thx! **

**Btw, for the '…' at the beginning is bcos there's still many words in front so just replaced them with the dots. :]**

***Cay is a Turkish black tea.**

**Once again, sorry for my poor language!**


	8. Door

**Door**

"_Are you going to continue waiting?"_

"_A person's heart never stays too long, you know."_

"_Then, what should I do?"_

"_Let _us_ open the door for you."_

* * *

"Please introduce me to the witch sisters!"

Why, Kaoru wondered, did he seem like he was on good terms with the sisters?

"No," Kaoru rejected Hiro blatantly, "Sorry, can't help you."

"Oh," By just talking to Kaoru-san, Hiro had all his courage drained from him. He had no expectations from the start, but it was just that he was too desperate.

"I'm sorry," Hiro bowed in apologies before walking away awkwardly.

10 more minutes to go…

* * *

Kaoru strolled along the path silently, alone. He had been quite used to walking alone these few days. Hikaru seemed to be obsessed with coming up on strategies to make sure that the Highness would not realize his feelings for Haruhi. Of course, Kaoru was totally ignored and left alone.

This had never once happened to him. He was actually ALONE! Without Hikaru!

Kaoru sobbed as he dragged his feet behind him.

"Ah!" Too deep in his thoughts, Kaoru tripped over a pebble (Where did it come from? O.o) and fell flat on his face. Kaoru reached out his hand for a support and picked himself up, "Hikaru…"

"A door knob?" Kaoru was late to realize, that what supported him up was a knob, "Was there even doors here?"

Filled with curiosity, Kaoru pushed open the doors with a heave.

A minute more, before the Egoist Club was officially discovered…

* * *

Black rose petals fluttered out of the room gracefully. The door slid apart, revealing two figures behind it. It was a strain on Kaoru's eyes, for the two figures were surrounded by nothing but darkness.

Kaoru felt the darkness sucking him in, inviting him into the world of despair. Just then, he heard a snap, and two rolls of candles, at each side of the room, lit up, feeling the room with dim yet sufficient light.

At one glance, he identified the two figures in front of him. He gulped, in fear and excitement, before taking the first step into the room, into another dimension.

The Egoist Club…

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**This is quite a short chapter. Sorry for that. :p**

**Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Pardon me for my poor language again.**

**My apologies, for the difference in the character of the sisters. Just realized how different their characters are when I went back to read the egoist club chpts. **

**Opps.**

**Thanks for reading anyway! **

**Next chapter, Dissapearance…**


	9. Disappearance

**Disappearance**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have finally got ourselves a club room. __We are still trying to adapt to this school._

_Anyway, we have got ourselves involved in something messy…_

* * *

"Done!" Hikaru jumped up, and stretched. As expected, he couldn't stand sitting down for more than half an hour. He yawned, partly due to the great amount of brainwork.

He hadn't realized how numb his legs were until he stood up. Hikaru sank back down into the chair.

"… Kaoru?"

Kaoru was nowhere to be found.

How could he be not here? The twins had never been separated from each other before. They would feel uncomfortable even when they were only one metre apart. Where was Kaoru?

Hikaru immediately broke out into a search for Kaoru. Where did his dear brother go?

OR WAS KAORU KIDNAPPED?

Hikaru gulped at that thought. His brother had always been so kind and friendly (Not!), anyone would have wanted to kidnap Kaoru!

"Kaoru! Where are you, Kaoru?" Hikaru sniffed, as he continued running around the school campus, in search of his brother.

What was I doing, Hikaru blamed himself, and how could I let someone kidnap Kaoru?

* * *

-Flashback-

"Hey, Kaoru," Hikaru walked briskly, pulling Kaoru behind him, "I must come up with strategies."

"Huh," Kaoru allowed himself to be pulled along by Hikaru's pace, "What strategies?"

"Strategies to make sure that the Highness and Haruhi stay away from each other!" Hikaru answered Kaoru, full with pride, "I shall name it the Anti-H2!"

"Wow~" Kaoru exclaimed in a sarcastic tone, while rolling his eyes, "Are you sure that might work?"

Hikaru paused. Doubt was gnawing away his confidence. He bit his lower lips, trying to come up with more stupid ideas.

"Then… I shall come up with strategies to make sure that the Highness would not realize his feelings for Haruhi!" His confidence grew much more, as he nodded his head in agreement to how amazing his idea was. He settled himself in his chair, and took out a paper, scribbling down a whole list of wild ideas.

*Anti-H2 (HighnessXHaruhi)

1. Put some explosive potion into Highness's morning coffee (the instant one). And BOOM!

2. Distract Haruhi away from Highness with a whole plate of ottoro (fat tuna)

3. Kidnap Highness's PRECIOUS teddy (100% successful)*

Kaoru signed. He was sure that none of those would work. Especially the one underlined and labeled as '100% successful'.

Kaoru pulled a chair and sat beside Hikaru. The more he sat there, the more bored he became.

"Nee," Kaoru pulled the side of Hikaru's sleeve to attract Hikaru's attention, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru still had his head buried in the papers, still writing, or scribbling, down all the ideas that he thought was _good_.

Kaoru could no longer stand it and stood up.

"Hikaru," Kaoru pat Hikaru by the shoulder, "I'm going. It's boring here."

"…"

"I'm _really _going," Kaoru nearly screamed as he turn back to look at Hikaru, still obsessed with the strategies.

Kaoru took his last glance, before walking out of the classroom with a heavy sigh.

* * *

"Kaoru has been kidnapped!" Hikaru announced his deduction to the whole Host Club.

He had figured out that it would be much more efficient if everyone were to help out in the search.

"OH NO!" Tamaki panicked, running around in circles, actually _around_ Kyoya.

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked Hikaru in concern, totally ignoring Tamaki. She still couldn't stand Tamaki at times, even though she had realized her feelings for him.

"Usagi-san is worried for Kao as well!" Hani was also concerned about Kaoru's well-being.

"…" Mori stood beside Hani, as usual with the same face, seemly deep in thought. (Or maybe not.)

"Well," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles; not very much concerned as usual, "Did you have a fight with Kaoru?"

"He isn't a person that would just leave _you _alone, you know," Kyoya said as a matter of fact, "He uses his brain much more than you."

"MUMMY~" Tamaki, finally, found Kyoya and lunged himself towards Kyoya. He hung onto Kyoya's legs, smearing his snot onto Kyoya's pants.

Haruhi sighed. Why can't Host Club ever have a peaceful day?

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**Yes, I know. It's another short chapter. So sorry.**

**But if I continue writing, I fear it might be too long.**

**So I decided to split it into two chpts.**

**Once again, sorry for my mistakes (If you saw any) :p**

**Some info:**

**Right now, Kaoru is somewhere with the twins. And now the Host Club is going to search for Kaoru.**

**Unfortunately, only Kyoya has found something amiss.**

* * *

**Recap Corner!**

**After receiving a letter, Nekozawa promised the twins half of his club room. The twins had been up to something, including selling the love potions that they made at the Host Club.**

**Haruhi had realized her feelings for Tamaki, (the same as the manga, around chpt 47) and Hikaru felt that this will threaten his feelings for Haruhi.**

**Hikaru starts coming up with all the strategies, ignoring Kaoru in the mean time. Unable to stand it, Kaoru left the room and strolled around the garden. He, then, happened to find an unknown door, that hasn't been there. **

**He had never expected that what lies behind the door was none other than, the Egoist Club…**

* * *

**Thx for reading! Anticipate for more of the twinss.**

**The story has just begun! **

**Next chapter: Retake…**


	10. Retake

**Retake**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have got ourselves involved in something messy. But still, we think it's going to be fun._

_Our school life has yet to begin…_

* * *

"Welcome…"

Kaoru took the next step, as the doors closed behind him. Astonished, he turned to face the doors again.

"Wow," Kaoru was starting to get use to all these surprises, "How didja do that?"

Kaoru's teeth were shivering, actually, his whole body was. He had never dreamt that he would ever be so excited in his whole life!

"Oh, it's you."

Another snap was heard, and this time, the lights were back.

Kaoru gasped. The room was… unexpected. This has already been the second time Kaoru found difficulty in finding a word to describe was he saw.

The room was normal. It was not the normal type of special, but the normal type of normal. Double the normal.

The marbled floor, antique chairs and table, golden-framed window panes, silk curtains, all these did not fit to what Kaoru had imagined. (It's Ouran, so all these are _NORMAL!_)

Kaoru had imagined the room to be, much more, dreadful.

"What," Kaoru sauntered forward, "Am I not welcomed?"

"Obvious," Kaoru shrugged, he hadn't expected them to be so frank and hostile.

"So what do you want?"

"Not much, just strolling around and found this club room by pure coincidence."

Kaoru sank back into the chair. He decided to rank this as the biggest discovery of the week.

"Care to explain more?"

Kaoru smirked.

* * *

*Snap*

The rolls of candles were lit up, one by one consecutively, providing an eerie and mysterious atmosphere to the room.

"Welcome…"

"Cut!"

*Snap*

The lights were back, with Kaoru sitting comfortably in his chair.

"No good," Kaoru shook his head in dismay, "The 'Welcome' must be spoken in a very mysterious way!"

Kaoru clapped his hands to signal for a retake.

"Let me have a drink first," Nadeshiko plodded off to get a drink, "We have been doing this for more than 4 times, shouldn't we let it rest already?"

"As long as I'm here," Kaoru held his nose high up in the air, "I'm going to make it perfect!"

"Then just get out of here!" Nadeshiko lunged herself onto the sofa, with Barako next to her.

Nadeshiko had heard from Nadeshiko about the arrival of a special guest, but she never thought that it was _him_. She hated the guts of the twins ever since the day they met. Furthermore, they even showed him around the club room. Well, she was fine with it as long as Barako was. Barako was always right about _everything_. She had never once doubted Barako's decision. She just rested her head on the sofa and tried ignoring Kaoru.

"Quick!" Kaoru clapped his hands again, with urgency this time, "I demand for a retake!"

"Nope, I'm not listening to you~" Nadeshiko had her fingers sticking into her ears, pretending not to have heard him, "Lalalala…"

Kaoru tapped him feet in impatient. He was just trying to occupy himself with something else when Hikaru was coming up with strategies somewhere. He did not expect himself to get so serious over such a trifle. Somehow, he was enjoying this.

"You'd better leave," Barako stood up from her sit.

Kaoru was surprised. This was only the second time Barako had spoke ever since he had been here. All the 'welcome's were from Nadeshiko. Well, he definitely smelt something fishy about her ever since that day, when he met Barako in the garden.

"The Host Club is searching for you, exclaiming that you are kidnapped," Barako ambled off into one of the enclosed rooms, with Nadeshiko slowly following from behind.

"The doors are always open, you know," Nadeshiko nodded towards the doors, with the doors sliding open for his exit.

Kaoru has always been fascinated by the doors that would slid open and close at will. However, Kaoru was curious about something else.

"Wait," Kaoru turned around as he stepped out of the club room, "how did you…"

The door slid close, cutting of his sentence.

"How did you know?" Kaoru was left standing, standing in the garden all alone.

Kaoru trudged through the garden, weary of small pebbles. He rested beside the fountain, digesting the past events in the silent garden.

* * *

"_Care to explain more?"_

"_A rat seems to be sticking its nose around here," Nadeshiko folded her arms and leaned forward on the railing._

_Both Nadeshiko and Barako were standing on a small platform. The platform was there just for decorative purpose, and made the room seem to be of two levels. Barako was leaning against the window, located just behind the platform. _

_The sisters walked down from the steps and sat themselves on the sofa just in front of where Kaoru sat._

"_So, what do you want to know?" Barako looked up to meet Kaoru's eyes, in an elegant manner._

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**Btw the *snap* part is the sound effect. ****  
Not much confusing stuff in this chpt. Think its quite straight forward. **

**Only the last part of this chapter is a recap. To be continued in the next chpt…**

**Thx for reading! **


	11. Addicted

****

Addicted

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have been quite used to the club room; however, we seem to be lacking customers. We certainly hope for assistance from someone like Kyoya…_

_

* * *

_

"_Firstly, this is actually part of Nekozawa family's club room," Nadeshiko leaned back into the sofa while starting her explanation to Kaoru, "The Nekozawa agreed into giving part of the club room to us, the Egoist Club."_

"_Well we had it renovated, so it took almost one week before we could move into this club room," Nadeshiko to a sip of drink before continuing, "So we stayed at the Host Club."_

"_And stole our business," Kaoru smiled when remembering his brother's weird way of explanation. His brother has definitely been influenced by Highness._

"_Anyway, this room has been made to look like our previous clubroom in Gakuran High. There's another room at the back, where we work on things," Nadeshiko pointed to the door at the back of the room, "Want to have a look?"_

"_No thanks," Kaoru felt a shiver down his spine when he saw the sisters smirked. He knew it was something bad._

_Kaoru looked around, realizing how big the room already was, not to say this was only one quarter of the original club room of the Black Magic Club. This made him wonder what exactly the Black Magic was up to._

"_Well then, what does the Egoist Club do?" Kaoru was indeed very curious about the club that the sisters started up._

"_Egoist Club is a club that grants wishes," Nadeshiko leaned forward, resting her hands on the table._

"_Well, Barako-nee-san does all the planning and predicting, and I seek for information and stuff."_

"_Wow," Kaoru didn't expect the Egoist Club to be so… pure, "So Barako comes up with all the formula, while you, Nadeshiko, makes the potion?"_

"_Correct~" Nadeshiko clapped her hands, yet with the usual straight face._

_Kaoru smiled. He realized himself smiling for many times in a day already. He knew that he was beginning to take a liking to this club…_

_

* * *

_

"Kaoru!"

That voice interrupted Kaoru's train of thought. Kaoru jumped up in surprise, turning around to face the source of the shout.

"Kaoru," Hikaru sprinted forward to hug and attach himself onto his dear brother, "Where have you been?"

Kaoru stood there, stunned for a second, "Didn't I tell you?"

"You obvious weren't listening to me…" Kaoru sighed as he turned his head to look at the worried faces of the hosts. What ruckus did his brother started?

"Sorry guys," Kaoru shrugged. He guessed that he should apologies in this case.

"See," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles once again, "Hikaru wasn't paying attention to Kaoru in the first place."

"What does that mean?" Kaoru looked at Kyoya in confusion.

"Hikaru went around, announcing that you were kidnapped." Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief. She hadn't actually believed in Hikaru's words, but she was definitely concerned that Kaoru was nowhere to be found near his twin brother.

"Glad to see you fine, Kao-chan!" Hani bounced forward to hug on tightly to one of Kaoru's legs.

"…"

"Did the kidnappers hurt you?" Tamaki ran forward to grab Kaoru's hands, inspecting his hands carefully. Now, Kaoru definitely looked like a Christmas tree.

"Come on," Kaoru shook off the three of them from him, "I was just bored and strolled around the garden."

"All this while?" Hikaru sniffed, wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Yup," Kaoru made an awkward pause before continuing, "Where else could I go?"

Silently, Kaoru decided to keep it a secret from Hikaru, the one and only secret he ever had. He was not going to let his brother have all the fun that he had finally found.

Hikaru should concentrate on Haruhi now. Kaoru should have something too, since he had already given up on Haruhi.

He was going to have fun.

A fun that only belongs to him.

His fun.

His Egoist Club…

* * *

"Where is Kaoru?" Hikaru walked around the club room while finding his dear brother but to no avail.

"Kao-chan? I thought I saw him leaving the club room?" Hani squeezed out the words with his mouth full of cakes.

"Mitsukuni…" Mori took the plate, with Hani's cake, away from Hani. It was already Hani's FIFTH plate.

"Ahh! Takashi!" Hani struggled to get his cake back.

"Kaoru has been going to somewhere alone these few days," Haruhi turned to Hikaru in concern, "Did something happen?"

Hikaru shook his head. Nothing happened between them. Worst still, they haven't been talking much these few days. What has happened to Kaoru? What was going to become of the two of them?

"Kaoru…"

* * *

"What are you guys doing today?" Kaoru leaned back into his personal chair, his favorite chair that he took from the Host Club room.

"Nothing much," Nadeshiko passed him a cup of tea before she sat back down into the sofa, "Aren't you coming here too often?"

"Nope," Kaoru smiled, he always enjoys himself here much more than when he was with Hikaru these few days, "I am totally free."

"What about your twin brother, Hikaru?" Nadeshiko added 2 sugar cubes, stir and took a sip of the tea, "You two are supposed to stick together like magnets, right?"

"Sometimes, magnets do repel," Kaoru shrugged. He couldn't deny that he didn't really feel comfortable seeing Hikaru using all his effort to court Haruhi. To say the truth, he had always felt very miserable to have given up on Haruhi.

"I see," Nadeshiko added 2 more sugar cubes, stir and took another sip of the tea. She heard about it from Barako, the conflict of the twins. Her sister has always been good at predicting things. Nadeshiko nodded her head in satisfaction, knowing that her sister's prediction was as accurate.

"So why isn't the Egoist club doing any activity?" Kaoru looked around the room. It still looks as empty as previously. Just that a few more skulls were added here and there to decorate the room.

"Now you're the one talking," Nadeshiko added yet another cube of sugar, stirred the tea, took a sip, and finally drank her tea, "You're not even in the club."

"So you what me to join the club?" Kaoru had to admit that he had no problem joining the club. In fact, he was addicted to the Egoist club. All day long, his mind would only think of the Egoist club. He definitely had his share of fun, and hunger for more.

"Why don't _you _find a customer for the Egoist Club, since you're so keen," Barako walked out of the backroom and let go of her ponytail, letting her black, curled hair land lightly over her shoulders.

Kaoru's eyes lit up in excitement, as he had a suitable person, for the job, in his mind…

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**This chapter is quite long. Right? ****Quite proud of it!**

**Btw, Barako really does all the planning and predicting in the real story. (Can check the manga for reference) :]**

**

* * *

**

Story thus so far:

**Kaoru found a new interest in the Egoist Club. The sisters seem to be fine with Kaoru lurking around the club room. Who knows what they are planning?**

**Hikaru, now, feels neglected. Kaoru hasn't been talking much to Hikaru, and Hikaru fear for their brotherly relationship. **

**At the same time, the main story of the manga goes on. Haruhi has finally gotten over and recovered from her 'illness'.**

**What will happen to the twins? Will their relationship worsen? Who will appear in the next chapter? What are the sisters planning?**

**

* * *

**

Hey, approximately the timeline for this chapter is around the chpt 58 to 59.

**The ski-ing trip is in chpt 60. Sorry, cos I might add in many more chapters before the ski-ing trip comes. **

**Again, sorry for my poor language. **

**Thanks for reading my fic! **

**

* * *

**

~Extra Corner~

**Hihi! Must be confused by the location of the club rooms right?**

**Would like to draw out a map, but hope can explain it through words.**

**P.S. It's all from me! Not from the original manga!**

**Firstly, since Tamaki is the chairman's son. He's got privilege and gets the music room for the Host Club. Normally club rooms are not so large. **

**Next, just beside the Host Club is the Black Magic Club right? Since Nekozawa always get in and out through the door by the side. **

**So… the Black Magic Club room is actually the largest club room in the whole Ouran. The Nekozawa family has built out an extension beside the music room building, so that whole end of the building belongs to Nekozawa. (It's two storeys btw. Hate rich people!)**

**So, half of the level one club room was given to the Egoist Club, under the agreement that Nekozawa signed in the 'Normal' chpt. **

**Since there's only one exit, the sisters decided to built in their own exit. The one that exits at the garden. (Don't ask me why.)**

**Yup, so Black Magic Club is stuck between the Host and Egoist club. This also prevents the Host club members from realizing that Kaoru has been spending his time at the Egoist club. **

**That's all. Once again, thx for reading!**

**Anticipate for the next chapter, First request…**


	12. First Request

**First Request**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_It seems that we have taken in a new 'member'. He seems quite attached to us. Of course, we had already predicted it, and we shall make full use of his help…_

_

* * *

_

"Class is over." The teacher properly staked up his things, before leaving the classroom.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru turned his chair around to face Haruhi, "Are you going to the Host club now?"

"No," Haruhi rushed as she packed her books into her bag, "I have to get more instant coffee."

"It's out of stock again?"

"Yup," Haruhi picked up her bag and hurried out of the classroom.

Hikaru leaned back into his chair, as he heaved a sigh of relief. He was afraid of Haruhi going to the Host Club. Even though Haruhi has been treating Highness as usual these few days, he was sure she had realized her feelings for Highness.

Hikaru shook his head as he imagined how happy Highness would be if he, too, were to realize. Hikaru dreaded at that thought, slapping himself by the cheeks to focus.

He pulled out his Anti-H2 strategy paper, looking through it carefully again.

1. Put some explosive potion into Highness's morning coffee (the instant one). And BOOM! [FAILED]

*He got the wrong potion. Highness ended rushing to the toilet every hour for consecutive three days.

2. Distract Haruhi away from Highness with a whole plate of ottoro (fat tuna) [FAILED]

*Kaoru ate all of it before Haruhi even sees it!

3. Kidnap Highness's PRECIOUS teddy (100% successful) [FAILED]

*Hikaru couldn't even find it! (Tamaki decided to keep it at home, even since Hani-senpai threw it violently for more than two times. )

Hikaru tapped his fingers on the paper, identifying out the 28th strategy of his. Hikaru was too stubborn to acknowledge that the first 27 strategies all failed badly.

"This time I will definitely succeed," Hikaru let out an evil laughter before scrolling up the whole list of strategy up again.

Kaoru shook his head in disbelief as he saw the whole list of paper extending out of the classroom door. Why had his dear brother's sanity went to?

What Kaoru saw was not the dear brother that he loves, but a total stranger. A stranger that was madly in love…

"Hey!"

Hiro spun his head around.

"Kaoru-san?" Hiro jumped at the sight of his classmate. Who would have expected one of the host twins to approach such a normal guy like Hiro?

"Yes?" Hiro squirmed, feeling embarrassed and elated at the same time. He had never seen such a beautiful guy so up close.

Kaoru made a face and raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I don't swing that way."

Hiro blushed. He didn't expect that Kaoru-san would actually have such an impression on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Pftt…" Kaoru broke out into laughter as he realized how dumb this plain guy actually was.

"Okay, Hiso," Kaoru picked a 'Hi' name randomly, as he suppressed his laughter and took a deep breath.

"I'm Hiro." Hiro mumbled in a soft voice.

"What did you say, Hiso?" Kaoru strained his ear to catch the plain guy's words, "Sorry didn't catch what you were saying."

"I…"

Kaoru disliked people interrupting, especially when _he_ was the one speaking.

"Anyway, I'm here to announced that you, lucky guy, are given the once in a lifetime opportunity," Kaoru smiled as he made his awesome, yet exaggerated speech, "Follow me!"

Kaoru pulled Hiro along, down the stairs, pass the corridor, and into the garden of roses.

Hiro was definitely confused. He can't seem to get Kaoru-san's joke this time round.

"Here we go!" Kaoru took a sudden brake when they finally reached the place. He took a glance at the plain guy, and resumed his speech, "Well then, ladies and gentlemen, this is what you all have been waiting for…

The Egoist Club!"

The doors slid apart, as black rose petals fluttered out of the sliding doors. With the sound of a snap, rolls of candles lit up.

"Welcome…"

There, stood two figures, amidst of all darkness. It was really genuine, as in front of Hiro, there stood two angels yet with wings of the purest black that he has ever seen.

Hiro stood there, gaping at the fantasy world that appeared in front of him. Hiro reached out his hand as he took his first step. His first step, escaping from reality, into his fantasy world…

* * *

_He thought he finally reached his Eden, yet he never knew he had stumbled into Abyss…_

_Blood of witches, Hiro thought in amazement. Shouldn't it be the blood of angels instead?_

_Hiro would never had thought, he would actually have a totally different opinion to the 'angels' just within minutes…_

* * *

"Earth to Hiso…" Nadeshiko waved her hands in front of Hiro's face. This so-called Hiso guy, heard from Kaoru, has been staring off into space for like more than 5 minutes already. Nadeshiko shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"He's still in his world?" Kaoru sighed as he realized that he was also acquainted to someone that likes going off into his own little world too.

"Why don't we just give him a tight slap?" Barako smirked at the thought, triggering a whole discussion of 'efficient' way to pull Hiso back from space.

"What about like tying a string…"

"No, electrify…"

"Oh, the boiling water…"

Kaoru slapped his face in seeing the childish sight of the sisters. He hurried over to Hiso.

"Wake up," Kaoru lightly hit Hiso's cheeks as he tries to break Hiso away from his personal bubble, "Or you'll really be KILLED by those monsters!"

"What?" Hiro jumped as he regained his sense. He looked around in confusion when he found himself in an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?"

"Tch," Barako pouted in disappointed as she got herself sited in the sofa, comfortably.

"Well," Nadeshiko sat herself beside Barako, "This is the Egoist Club."

"Well, didn't you want me to introduce you to them?" Kaoru pushed Hiso forward towards the chair in the middle of the room.

Hiro sat on the chair, putting his hands on his laps nervously.

Kaoru strolled forward, leaning against the sofa where the sisters sat. He had become totally comfortable with the sisters after the many days together.

"So what do you want from us?" Nadeshiko leaned forward to look at the 'Hiso' guy. He definitely was plain.

"Well, I heard about you two… umm.. like with the blood of witches…"

"So?" Barako growled roughly. Even she was growing impatient.

"So I thought you two might be able to… help… like help me…" Hiro looked up hopefully at the sisters.

"The Egoist Club exit to grant people's wishes," Barako spoke in a gentle yet elegant tone.

"Tell us," Nadeshiko bent forward to gesture Hiso, "Your wish…"

"I…" Hiro sat up straight, gathering up all of his courage, and took a deep breath.

"I want to change!"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! Another chpt!**

**Comments pls! Will try to improve. **

**Hahas. I totally like the Anti-H****2**** part. XD**

**Right, story so far:**

**Hikaru is still obsessed with Haruhi, leaving Kaoru to entertain himself by spending time with the Egoist Club. **

**The Egoist Club finally has got a customer! Yet it is the plain guy from the previous chpts?**

**He wants to change, but why?**

**What will happen to the twinss?  
**

**Thx for reading! **

**Next chpt: Kidnapped! **

**P.S. Sorry guys, may be late in updating the next few chpts cos of exams! **


	13. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped!**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have a customer at last. Of course, everything is as planned. However, as we have mentioned previously, we definitely someone that can help us to manage our club better. Yes, someone like him…_

* * *

"I want to change!"

"What?" Kaoru nearly fell out of his chair. He had never heard of such a request. Just as expected, Hiso is really a weird guy.

"W…" Just when Kaoru was about to make his remark, Nadeshiko lifted her finger, placing it in front of Kaoru's lips. Kaoru paused, at the slight contact between his lips and Nadeshiko's finger.

"Hmm…" Nadeshiko smiled, turning around to look at her sister with eager eyes.

Hiro jerked backwards as he felt something behind Nadeshiko's smile. Something dark…

"Well then," Barako smirked in reply to her sister's, "Egoist Club at your service."

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"Just like the moonlight that lit up my room, you are my hope my dear princess… You are the only that I think during the night…"

"It's so cute that you all have such dreams. *Chuckle*"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki could no longer hold on, flying straight towards Haruhi, "Come to daddy!"

"Highness," Hikaru ran towards Haruhi as well, pulling her out of the arms of his love rival, "Stop clinging onto Haruhi!"

"Kya!" goes the usual crowd, some even whispering, "Hikaru has fallen for Haruhi! Kya!"

"But Haruhi's so cute!" Highness still had his hands attached around one of Haruhi's legs.

"Hikaru, don't bother yourself with _this_," Haruhi rolled her eyes, as she ignored the Highness, dragging him along where ever she went.

"But…" Hikaru stood there, frustrated at himself for not doing much. His strategies had failed him. Had he been too foolish to expect that those childish ideas would work?

He knelt at a corner, feeling depressed deep within. He felt that he had lost to Highness, lost Haruhi, lost to the world. He turned around, scanning through the club room, yet to even disappoint himself.

He had lost Kaoru too…

* * *

-The Other Side of the Host Club room-

"Well, well" Kyoya adjusted his glasses again, and buried his head into the accounts book, " Hani-senpai, you should really restrict yourself."

"No no," Hani shook his head vigorously, "Sweets are a must!"

"Mori-senpai, say something!" Kyoya crossed his hands.

"Mitsukuni," Mori took away the rest of the cakes that Hani had on his waiting list.

"No!" Hani jumped forward to grab onto the plate, "Takashi!"

"No more than 3 slices per day," Mori told Hani off, very much concern for Hani's health.

"Wah!" Hani cried as he ran out of the club room, with Mori following behind.

Kyoya nodded his head in satisfactory. He had managed to save the week's cake fund. Now they would have more money to invest in the newly set-up company. Kyoya always had an eye for investments. The company has potential, Kyoya decided.

No one ever knew where all the earnings went, and how the Host Club got thrice the amount they earned. It isn't really related to Kyoya, is it?

No one realized the two figures behind the doors, peeping into the club room.

"H… Hoshi…*"

* * *

"Sit down," Kaoru was with the Egoist Club again.

"Your first task," Nadeshiko put the piece of fold-up paper on the table, slowing pushing it towards Hiso.

"Hiso," Barako leaned forward, signaling Hiso to pick up the paper, "You must listen to us, in order to change…"

"Hiro desu," Hiro was definitely irritated by these people, always calling him Hiso.

He grunted as he picked up the paper. Slowly, Hiro slid open the paper, reading the contents.

Dread ran past his face as he finally got the idea.

"S…seri… Seriously," Hiro wasn't nervous this time round, he was afraid.

"Yes," The sisters nodded their head in sync.

Hiro let out a long sigh when he saw the faces of sisters.

They had no facial expression, keeping the straight face as ever. Yet, Hiro had no doubt that he saw their eyes filled with excitement.

* * *

"_Pl… please c…ome, with m…me" _

_Kyoya looked up at the person in front of him. How silly the person looked. Kyoya let out a silent laugh, "What do you want with me?"_

_Taking in a deep breath, the person repeated his sentence, "Pl… please come with… me!"_

"_Hoo…" Kyoya smiled, rubbing his chin in amusement, "To?"_

"_Just… just don as…k," The person took out something wrapped in newspaper, pointing towards him. _

"_Threaten?" _

_Kyoya smiled again. He gasped, "What do you want from me?"_

_Kyoya laughed within; he hadn't expected his acting skills were so good._

"_I… I'm kidnapping you!" The person smiled weakly in triumph._

_Now, Kyoya is amused. He smirked, anticipating for more._

* * *

"Kyoya's kidnapped!" Tamaki let out stream of tears as he wiped his snot onto his blazer.

"What?" Haruhi was in shock.

"_That _Kyoya-senpai?" Hikaru asked in curiosity. Who would dare to do such a thing?

"Kyo…"

"…"

The Host Club members were all worried. They lost their finance manager, the Host Club's 'mummy'.

* * *

"_I've brought him," the person threw the roll of newspaper on the table, "Have I passed my test?" _

"_Definitely…" the two figures replied together, "Well, you may go now."_

"_Well, well" Kyoya helped himself to the chair in the middle of the room, "Who do we have here?"_

"_Welcome," The sisters replied, "To the Egoist Club…"_

* * *

"Welcome" Kaoru leaned back into his chair, next to the sofa where the sisters sat.

"My, my," Kyoya shrugged, "So this is where one of our chairs went to."

Kaoru let out a silent gasp. Somehow, he felt sarcasms from Kyoya.

Kaoru suddenly realized. Kyoya knew. Kyoya had known. He had known that Kaoru was spending time with the Egoist Club.

Kaoru gulped down some saliva, feeling his saliva slowly rolling down his dry throat. He started to perspire. Kaoru turned away from Kyoya, shivering in fright.

Kaoru has always been cautious around Kyoya. He had no idea what Kyoya was thinking. Yes, Kyoya is the creepiest guy Kaoru has ever met. He can be very good at times when they are 'allies'.

But Kaoru never would want to make Kyoya his enemy.

NEVER.

* * *

"If you may, please _do_ request for some rewards from your customers," Kyoya stressed hard, as he emphasize that the sisters should get some 'pay' for helping the others.

EVERYTHING revolves round money. Why should the sisters 'help' other people just for nothing?

"But, that's not," Nadeshiko raised her voice, yet again cut off by Kyoya.

"That's not kind? That's not good?" Kyoya barfed, "Without any 'rewards', your club will _extinct!_"

"This isn't why we started up our club," Nadeshiko tired again, "We just want to…"

"No club can continue on without any revenue," Kyoya raised his stand, "That's why you 'kidnapped' me, right?"

"…" Nadeshiko couldn't retaliate. That was the truth. The sisters wished for someone as capable as Kyoya. Indeed, they are facing difficulty with their expenses and income.

"Well," Kyoya knew that he had won in the argument, "All you need to do is to cut down your expenses, and get more income."

Kaoru coughed, somehow trying to retaliate, yet afraid to stand up against Kyoya.

Kyoya gave him a glare before continuing.

"Nadeshiko," Kyoya took away the glass containing the sugar cubes from Nadeshiko, "You have to cut down on your sugar intake. You are eating up a whole week's stoke of sugar cubes in two days, and stop putting five sugar cubes in each cup of tea that you drink!"

"Wah! Oni da!" Nadeshiko whimpered as she hid her face in the folds of Barako's school uniform.

"There, there," Barako soothes her sister as she patted Nadeshiko's head gently.

Kaoru was nodding his head, agreeing with Kyoya. Kyoya must be used to this, since he has been controlling the cake expenses of the Host Club.

Hani-senpai and Nadeshiko are quite similar. They both have sweet tooth.

But, Kaoru had to agree that, Nadeshiko is much scarier. She pops sugar cubes into her mouth every second. She eats sugar everyday! Even for a cup of tea, she has to put in at least five sugar cubes!

"Barako," Kyoya cleared his throat, "You _do_ have to stop wasting so much paper when writing down the formulas. Stop doing things like a perfectionist!"

"I am," Barako replied him with a straight face, still patting the sobbing Nadeshiko gently.

Kaoru slapped his forehead. Barako is a perfectionist indeed. She must have words of the same size, and every alphabet counts. Every time she finds her words not proportional enough, she would crush away the paper and start on a new piece. Spare a thought for the trees!

Kaoru never had enough patience to sit and watch Barako do her paper work. He wondered how Nadeshiko could stand sitting there for hours, looking at Barako doing her writing.

Kaoru smiled, as he remembered how he had spent time with the sisters all these time. Never did he expect that the sisters would be like this. They have always been creepy and he would have never thought they had such characters. He never had so much fun with strangers and without Hikaru.

"Last thing," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles once again, "Since you two do not like charging people when 'granting' their wishes, why don't you two sell those potions, instead of like giving them out for free?"

There was silence in the room for a second.

The sisters looked at each other, and turned back to face Kyoya with a blank face.

"Bravo Kyoya!"

"Was it really so hard to think up of such an idea?"

Kyoya slapped his forehead.

* * *

"Mummy?" Tamaki searched frantically for Kyoya. He had searched almost everywhere, the closet, under the table, and even his treasure box! Where could Kyoya be?

"Could he be angry that I didn't let him hug my teddy?" Tamaki sobbed as he plopped onto the ground.

Haruhi shook her head in defeat. How could Tamaki be so dumb? No way _that _Kyoya-senpai would run away because of such a thing.

"He'll come back soon," Haruhi went forward to pat Tamaki.

"Reeaalllyy?" Tamaki asked, his face covered with tears and snot.

"Of course," Hikaru came forward, pushing Haruhi away from Highness, "By the way, Highness, you are disgusting! Get away from Haruhi!"

"HIKARU," Highness spring up from his sulking position, "How dare you?"

"Kyaa! Let's run, Ka…" Hikaru paused, "Oh… He's not around…"

"Hikaru…" Haruhi looked at Hikaru with pity. Where had Kaoru went?

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We had finally laid our hands on Kyoya. But…_

_HE'S A MONSTER._

_Even _we _couldn't stand him. We had no choice but to send him back. His ways are too… _extreme_. _

_What had we done wrong in our lives that we have to meet such a guy?_

_Well, our income seems to be increase though. Don't worry too much Sakurako-nee-san, we are doing fine. In fact, it's too peaceful._

* * *

"This is the first time we have calculated wrongly. Right, nee-san?"

"Don't worry. The show has just begun…"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! Is the chapter long enough? Is it? ^^**

**I'm quite proud of this chpt since its long!**

'**Oni da!' means '(he's) A demon (monster or sth like that)!'**

**And, 'Hoshi' means (I) want.**

**Hehes. Anyways, there will be more oneshot stories and romance is still undergo. Sorry for the wait but the story is going to begin soon. **

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Kyoya was kidnapped but 'returned' to the Host Club. Even the sisters couldn't stand this guy. **

**Anyway, Hiro seemed to have 'pass' the test. Will the sisters start to help him change? In what way?**

**What will happen to Hikaru and Kaoru? Kyoya already confirmed where Kaoru has been hanging out this period of time. Will he tell Hikaru?**

**Catch more of the Twinss! (I love this! ^^)**

**Thx for reading my fic! **

**Next chpt: Reasons**

***Btw, sorry for late update. 2 more weeks until updating season!**


	14. Teaser

**TEASER: REASONS**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have been selling our potions, as suggested from Kyoya-senpai. It's really earning a lot. Guess we have to make more at a faster rate. We still dislike the idea of charging fees when granting the wishes of others. After all, we started this club for…_

* * *

"Her name is Kana Tsubaki," Hiro spoke in a soft voice, "I don't want things to end this way!"

"Ohh, so that's her," Kaoru whispered to himself. Kaoru saw the two chatting happily like love birds.

Nadeshiko jumped back in shock as he took off his glasses.

In what way is this guy plain?

"Let's go," Nadeshiko smiled at Hiro and pulled him by the arm.

Kaoru felt a sharp pang of pain in his heart.

What is this? Loneliness? Hikaru blinked back tears that threatened to fall…

* * *

**This is just a short teaser :P Hehe. I need to finish a few more chapters before I update. **

**The lines are not in sequence or anything. Just to make everyone confused! :D**

**Stay Updated for Chapter 14: Reasons**


	15. Reasons

**Reasons**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have been selling our potions, as suggested from Kyoya-senpai. It's really earning a lot. Guess we have to make more at a faster rate. We still dislike the idea of charging fees when granting the wishes of others. After all, we started this club for…_

* * *

"Alright, alright," Kaoru slumped back into his chair as he clapped his hands, "This should be all for today."

Kaoru nodded in satisfaction as he commanded the girls to stop.

The sisters made their way to rest in the sofa as they dragged their feet behind them. They have been making a lot of potions to pay for their expenses. It seems that potions, like love potions, are very popular among the female students of Ouran High.

"Well then," The sister settled themselves comfortably in the sofa, "You may leave."

"Wow, this is how you two treat me?" Kaoru pretended to be stabbed in the heart, "Shouldn't I be thanked for all my effort?"

"Very well," Nadeshiko sighed as she thought how immature Kaoru could be, "Thank-you-very-much."

"Hmm," Kaoru rubbed his chin in consideration, "Not much sincere, huh?"

Nadeshiko had her fist ready and clenched. As she held up her fist, Kaoru shut his eyes tight, awaiting for a knock on his head.

Just then, Barako interrupted, "Please, if you may, bring Hiro to the club room tomorrow."

"Okay!" Kaoru was very glad that he escaped from Nadeshiko's _deadly _fist, "You've got his name wrong. He's Hiso!"

The sisters shook their head in despair.

How dumb can this guy be?

* * *

"So," Kaoru shifted his chair closer, leaning in towards Hiro, "Care to share _your story?"_

"Um…" Hiro struggled to move away, "I…"

"Please don't cause any inconvenience to _our _customer,"

Barako and Nadeshiko gave Kaoru a killing glare.

"Hai~*" Kaoru jumped out of his seat, smiling cheekily, as he dragged his chair all the way to where the twins were sitting. He proceeds to position his favorite chair into a perfect angle, and sunk back into it once again.

This reminded him. Kyoya had known about the chair that Kaoru had taken from the Host Club. So why had he not mention a thing to the Host Club members? Kaoru started to shiver. Who knows what the shadow king plan to do about Kaoru? Kaoru could only pray silently. He had never realized that he was actually afraid of another thing. He was afraid that the Host Club members would know about the Egoist Club…

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"MUMMY~" Tamaki hung himself around Kyoya, as he sobbed and mumbled about how much he had missed Kyoya. Kyoya, who obviously wasn't listening, had his head buried into his infamous accounts book and his fingers violently tapping on the 'swollen' buttons of his calculator.

"KAORU~" Hikaru wailed as he realized that Kaoru was missing again.

"Yosh yosh*," Hani-senpai consoled him as he patted Hikaru's back. He let out a small sign as he looked at the club room. Kaoru is missing, while Haruhi is sick. Two people missing and the club room already seemed so empty. Hani looked up to face Mori, as Mori nodded his head silently in agreement.

* * *

"Listen to me! During homeroom yesterday, someone suggested that we go on a ski trip during the winter break! You don't have any interest in skiing, do you? You're gonna object to this right? Right?" Kazukiyo begged Haruhi as he thought of the horror and the great heights. Tears poured out like Niagara Falls.

"Let's give it a try!" Haruhi exclaimed optimistically, and Kazukiyo fell into a dark abyss. Everyone in class 1A cheered as they got Haruhi's 'permission'.

"We're going~" Hikaru and Kaoru pulled the crying class president to his feet and ran around in circles with him. Haruhi was laughing at the comical scene when she suddenly spotted something at the corner of her eyes. She saw the sisters standing outside of the classroom with a dark figure.

Who was that person again? Haruhi frowned as she tried hard to remember. Haruhi made a mental note to herself that she should have a talk with the sisters.

* * *

Hiro shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He had always been very shy. He fixed his gaxe on his shoes as he played with his fingers. He was VERY uncomfortable with the attention on him. The silence was very awkward. Should I say something, Hiro wondered. But he gave up on that thought when he realized that he would only call for more attention. And he definitely hated that.

"Alright!" Nadeshiko jumped up to her feet while Barako gave a sinister smile, crossing her arms. Kaoru looked at the sisters in amaze. The sisters are simply like one soul in two bodies. Barako was the brains, while Nadeshiko was the body. He nodded in satisfaction at his perfect analysis.

"Stop doing that," Nadeshiko turned around to give Kaoru a disgusted face, "You'll look as dumb as Suoh,"

Kaoru stuck out his tongue childishly at Nadeshiko while Nadeshiko just let out a sign of resignation.

"Isn't about time," Nadeshiko placed her hand on the chair's arm and leaned closer to Hiro before smirking, "Your story?"

Hiro took a big gulp as he looked into Nadeshiko's eyes.

"Here it comes," Kaoru was sitting at the edge of his chair in anticipation. It's finally here!

"Well," Hiro took in a deep breath and muttered, "Actually, I…"

* * *

"And after that Haruhi," Hikaru was grinning from ear to ear as he repeated what happened to Kaoru when Kaoru wasn't around. He turned around to face Kaoru, but was disappointed to see his twin brother not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked at Kaoru with sad eyes.

"Ahh souu**," Kaoru continued to nod his head to pretend that he was still listening to Hikaru. Recently, whenever they were alone, Hikaru would be so engaged in talking about Haruhi or coming up plans against H2 that he no longer see Kaoru walking beside him. Kaoru felt that he was no longer needed. Kaoru did not bother to listen to what Hikaru was talking, or more like Kaoru was more interested in the Egoist Club.

Kaoru and Hikaru walked past classroom 1B in awkward silence.

"Ah!" Kaoru quickly peeked into the classroom and scanned for Hiso. There he is! Kaoru snickered as he thought of how plain Hiso looked in his own class. Oh, I saw her! Kana Tsubaki!

* * *

"_Actually I like a girl in my class," Hiro looked up at Nadeshiko. He was trying his best to look into Nadeshiko's eyes. He really wasn't used to such face to face conversation._

"_Ho ho," Kaoru rested his arms on the chair arms and leaned forward in interest._

"_Her name is Kana Tsubaki, my childhood friend," Hiro took another deep breath before speaking again with his soft voice, "Our fathers are business patners, you see."_

"_Kana is a very cheerful and pretty girl. She always has a lot of friends, but she will never forget about me. She will always make sure to spend time with me, even if I don't fit in with the class and even when I'm so plain." Hiro suddenly started to sniff. Nadeshiko jumped back in shock as he took off his glasses. _

"_Here," Nadeshiko passed him some tissue, as she looked at his face more carefully. In what way is this guy plain?_

_He's just like Haruhi, Kaoru made a mental note that he should buy contact lenses for Hiso._

"_Everything changed when he came. Yoshikawa Kou. He's a popular and handsome guy. Sociable and carefree. The exact opposite of me. Ever since he joined us, Kana is always with him, and I can't seem to have any common topic with them," Hiro blew his nose before he continued, "Before I knew it, I drifted away from them, and there was this invisible wall between Kana and I."_

"_I really don't want things to end like this, so I figure that if I change and become like Yoshikawa, everything might just become fine," Hiro sniffed as he looked up into Nadeshiko's eyes again, "Wont it?"_

* * *

"Ohh, so that's her," Kaoru whispered to himself. Kana Tsubaki, a girl with short and jet black hair, stood in the middle of the class. Beside her, stood a male student, with brown hair styled backwards and had a charismatic smile on his face. The two were chatting happily like love birds. Kaoru advert his attention to corner of the classroom where the lonely and gloomy guy sat. He was about to enter the classroom and grab Hiso when he saw something run past him. Nadeshiko!

"Let's go," Nadeshiko smiled at Hiro, pulled him by the arm and walked briskly out of the classroom.

Was that a smile? Kaoru was dumbfounded by Nadeshiko. The sisters would only smirk or have a sinister smile. Kaoru had never seen any of them give such a 'pure' smile! He felt a sharp pang of pain in his heart. He wondered what it was for a second before concluding that it was the emotion called 'excitement'. Things are getting more and more interesting!

"I've got to go!" Kaoru gave Hikaru a small pat on the shoulder before running off after Nadeshiko.

"But you haven't gone to the Host Club yet…" Hikaru looked at the diminishing back view of Kaoru in pain. What is this? Loneliness? Hikaru blinked back tears that threatened to fall and walked back to the classroom slowly to get Haruhi.

* * *

"Alright," Barako leaned forward and rested her hand on her hands, "So our plan is that you and Nadeshiko will work together for these few weeks,"

"The two of them? Alone?" Kaoru asked in disbelief.

"You've got a problem?" Nadeshiko hissed as she felt sarcasms in Kaoru's words.

"Well, I shall do the honor to watch over you," Kaoru patted Nadeshiko's head as she glared at him, "And protect Hiso from you!"

"Hiro desu," Hiro muttered softly while Kaoru was running in circles and being chased by the raging Nadeshiko.

Barako signed and shook her head in disbelief. She realized that the brothers were really alike. She shuddered as she thought of the Hitachin brother's idiocy.

"Isn't that just an excuse?"

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have finally made some progress in our first request. It'll take a long time, but we will definitely succeed. Apparently, Kaoru Hitachiin claimed to be a member of the Egoist Club. But don't worry, we won't let him enter OUR club. After all, he is not like us…_

* * *

"Nee-san, it's a hailstorm, just like that day. Kowai***…"

"Don't worry. I'll be here with you this time…"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Ouran nor Egoist. Boohoo T.T**

**Author's Note: **

**OMG I haven't updated like since forever?**

**Hehe. Im sorry! :xx**

**One more thing! IM TERRIBLY SORRY IF I SOMEHOW MADE HIKARU SEEM LIKE A BAD GUY! (I really do like him!)**

**I'm also putting in a lot of chapters before the skiing trip, so bear with me!**

**Anyway I only mentioned the Kaoru's and Hiro's reasons. I'll do Kyoya's and the sister's the next chapter kkk? **

**I tried my best to make the chpt long! **

***Yosh Yosh is something people say to console someone :x**

****Ah souu is like 'oh isit?' or 'oh I see…' , just something said to reply another person.**

*****Kowai means scared/ I'm scared.**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Hiro had finally told everyone about why he wants to change! Kaoru had been spending a lot of time with the Egoist Club. This caused Hikaru to be very lonely. On the other hand, the sisters don't seem to like Kaoru to join their club, but why?**

**What will happen to Hiro and the Twinss?**

**Stay updated for the next chapter! **

**Next chpt: Haruhi's discoveries **


	16. Haruhi's Discoveries

**Haruhi's Discoveries **

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We're doing fine. There was a hailstorm recently so please be careful. We've got more requests so we are short of hand, but don't' worry. We can make use of those people…_

* * *

-Clubs at Work-

"Welcome~"

"Kaoru, I feel so empty without you by my side," Hikaru caressed Kaoru's blushing face and leaned closer against Kaoru.

"Kya!" Hikaru smirked in satisifcation as he heard the fan girls squealed. Just as he turned around, he realized that all the girls were crowded at another table instead.

"What?" Hikaru was dumbfounded at the sight of the sisters.

"Give me one of the love potion please," The girls were queuing up to buy the potions made by the sisters.

"WHY ARE THE TWO OF YOU HERE?" Hikaru pointed at the sisters with anger and stomped his way towards them.

"Well, there's a bigger crowd here for us to sell our potions," Barako replied as a-matter-of-factly.

"AGAIN?" Hikaru was really pissed. He had managed to chase them out in chapter 7, but now they're back again!

"Come on, Hikaru," Kaoru tugged Hikaru's sleeves, in hope to calm him down. Hikaru slapped Kaoru's hands away and turned to Haruhi to complain about the sisters. Kaoru stood rooted to the ground, looking at his hands with watery eyes. He knew it. Hikaru has changed. To the Hikaru now, Haruhi is much more important than Kaoru. Kaoru sniffed. He expected this to happen, but he couldn't help but feel heartbroken.

Barako looked at Kaoru and turned to whisper to Nadeshiko.

"Psst," Kaoru turned to see Nadeshiko winking at him and waving her hand to call him to come over.

Kaoru dragged his body over to the table and looked at Nadeshiko in question.

"We've got a new request," Nadeshiko whispered to Kaoru and grinned.

Suddenly, Kaoru's face lit up as he felt warmth within him and the emptiness that Kaoru felt disappeared. Nadeshiko grabbed Kaoru's hands and they ran out of the music room. Kaoru felt a burning sensation on his hands. He concluded immediately that it was 'excitement' again. As he ran, he could hear his heart beating faster and faster. Thump thump thump.

* * *

"They shouldn't be in OUR club room, should they?" Hikaru was waving his hands frantically in front of Haruhi.

"DON'T BULLY HARUHI!" Tamaki bounced forward and hugged Hikaru with all his might.

"Stupid Highness, stop sticking onto me," Hikaru started to use all his might to peel Tamaki off from himself.

Haruhi slapped her forehead as she let out a long heave of sign. She turned around to ignore the two, and was just in time to see Nadeshiko and Kaoru running out of the clubroom hand in hand. Since when they became this close, Haruhi wondered. At the other side, Haruhi saw Kyoya and Barako making eye contact. She was surprised to see Barako raising her finger to her lips and gave Kyoya a smile. Now that is weird! Haruhi made another mental note to herself that she should talk to Kyoya sometime. He must know something…

* * *

"Erm… so… actually…" Hiro hated to talk to strangers. He didn't even know why the sisters are making him do such things.

"Come one," Kaoru nudged Hiso, while tapping his feet on the ground, "Just say it!"

"We would like to.. erm… h-help you…" Hiro managed to muster up his courage and look into Kazukiyo's eyes, "W-ww-wee…"

"Oh man," Kaoru hand palmed his face and heaved a sign, "This is gonna take forever."

"Patience," Nadeshiko was looking at Hiro, smiling.

Kaoru was surprised that Nadeshiko, the so-called witch actually looked like a normal person. He just shrugged his shoulders and signed.

* * *

Haruhi walked silently across the garden. Kyoya-sempai really did know something, Haruhi thought to herself. She took a turn around the bush and saw the shelter that was covered with roses. She blushed as she thought of the time when she and Tamaki were hiding in the shelter. Just then she noticed something.

"What's that?" Haruhi walked further down the path. Both sides of the path were decorated elegantly with rose bushes. Purple and black roses surrounded Haruhi. This place wasn't like this, Haruhi thought, puzzled. She was lead down the path by the roses and she finally met an end.

There it was. The gigantic doors loomed over Haruhi as she gasped. She definitely didn't remember any doors built here. Putting her hands on each side of the handle, she pushed the door agar. Black rose petals fluttered out of the room gracefully. The door slid apart, as darkness engulfed Haruhi.

Haruhi could feel the cool wind gushing into the room as if she had just opened a portal to another dimension, a dreadful world of despair. Just then, she heard a snap, and two rolls of candles, at each side of the room, lit up, feeling the room with dim yet sufficient light. She strained her eyes at the sudden stream of light. Even though she couldn't see properly, she already knew what she had stumbled upon. The Egoist Club…

"Welcome…"

* * *

"Haruhi?" Hikaru had searched all over the place for Haruhi. Kaoru was also not around. The classroom was empty, and he couldn't find the class president too.

"Where did everyone went to?" Hikaru wondered as he walked aimlessly around the school campus.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know there was such a room like this…" Haruhi walked around the room and admired the decorative. She had gotten use to the rich people's way of decorating their rooms with extravagant furniture and paintings but the Egoist Club Room was nothing like that. It was plain, yet beautiful. It may seem very eerie but the room gave a cozy and homely feeling.

"Take a sit," Barako served Haruhi a cup of tea, and leaned back against the coach, "You want to ask something right?"

How she knew, Haruhi wondered as Barako smiled at her. Oh wells, Haruhi shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you two intending to do with Kaoru?" Haruhi asked with a straight face.

"How straightforward," Barako snickered as she took a sip of the black tea.

Haruhi waited patiently for Barako to put down the cup of tea and for her to continue.

"We are not exactly planning to do anything to him, but more like, we're trying to help him. Well, Egoist Club is, after all, formed to help people. "

"Help…" Haruhi remembered Kyoya saying something similar, but why did Kaoru need any help? She was confused but got the hint from Barako's face to not ask further. Concluding that nothing bad will happen to Kaoru, Haruhi felt at ease and took a drink.

"Ah! One more thing," Haruhi quickly put down the cup, and look straight into Barako's eyes, "Why did you two set up this club?"

Barako was taken aback. She expected Haruhi to be straightforward and honest, but not to this extent. She laughed at the earnest look on Haruhi's face.

"This is actually a very personal question, did you not realize?" Barako laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Haruhi blushed and quickly took another gulp of tea to hide her embarrassment.

Awkward silence filled the room. Haruhi looked down at her shoes as she thought of how insensitive she was.

"You don't have to tell me actually," Haruhi spoke in a soft voice. She could tell that Barako was unwilling to share her side of the story. The sisters always seemed to isolate themselves from the others and build an invisible wall between them and other people.

"You two are actually very similar to Kaoru and Hikaru, you know," Haruhi spoke her thoughts out loud, "But at the same time, you two are different from them."

The sisters really reminded Haruhi of the twins when she had just met them. However, after looking at the sisters for weeks, Haruhi realized that the twinss were totally different. To Haruhi, the brothers did not want others to enter and come between the two of them. But the sisters had a different feeling. They seemed to have a very gloomy and unfortunate past that they are desperately trying to hide. To Haruhi, the sisters seemed nothing more than two children clinging onto each other for their lives. The Hitachiin brothers did not want to be separated. But the sisters seemed to have been separated and are protecting each other, trying their best to not be separated again…

"I can hear all that, you know?" Barako broke Haruhi's train of thoughts, "You should kick the habit of thinking aloud, but then again, as expected from Haruhi…"

"As I thought…" Haruhi nodded in satisfaction at her analysis. Haruhi stood up and patted her bottom, "Well since there's nothing more, I shall be off then,"

Barako suddenly jumped up and clasped Haruhi's hands. Haruhi whipped around to face Barako at the sudden pull.

"What…"

There Haruhi stood, startled and puzzled. That was the day Haruhi saw a Barako she had never seen before.

There Barako stood, looking so frightened and fragile. That was the day Haruhi saw Barako with eyes clouded with fear and filled with tears.

Haruhi could never forget Barako's pleads…

* * *

"_Kyoya-sempai, you know something about this, don't you?"_

"_Oh my, what are you talking about, Haruhi-kun?"_

"_Erm, the thing about Kaoru,"_

"…"

"_So you do know that Kaoru has been with the Egoist Club most of the time recently?"_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

"_I mean, if you know, why aren't you telling Hikaru? Hikaru is very depressed recently because of Kaoru…"_

_Kyoya closed the accounts book, and placed it on the table, "You don't need to be so worked up over this,"_

"_Kedo*…"_

_Kyoya signed again and adjusted his spectacles, "It _is _Kaoru's decision to decide whom he should hang out with, you know?"_

"_But the sisters and brothers are sworn enemies. Wont the sisters do something bad to Kaoru?" Haruhi asked in concern._

"_Well, I won't say it that way. From what I see, Kaoru is actually trying to run away. And the only thing that can console him is the Egoist Club. So the sisters are actually helping him in their own way."_

_Kyoya sat down and started to scribble more numbers into his accounts book. _

"_But what about Hikaru? Shouldn't Hikaru be the one to help Kaoru?"_

"_There are times that the brothers should be apart,"_

_Haruhi still couldn't understand what Kyoya was thinking, "But that still don't explains why you are not telling Hikaru the truth."_

"_Well, Haruhi," Kyoya took off his spectacles and massaged his eyes, "I'm in no position to tell Hikaru anything. If Hikaru were to know anything, it should be through Kaoru. Not me,"_

"…"

"_You just have to wait. Be patient. Let Kaoru have some time before he is comfortable enough to tell us everything."_

"_Kyoya-sempai**…"_

"_Well, things will become more interesting this way, don't you think," Kyoya smirked and walked off with his accounts book._

_Haruhi stood rooted to the ground. I knew it, she thought to herself. What better reason could Kyoya-sempai have?_

* * *

"Isn't that Haruhi?" Hikaru muttered to himself as he saw Haruhi in the garden. He was about to call out to Haruhi when he saw Haruhi's face. She was very pale and shocked.

What happened to her? Hikaru was confused. Where are the others? Was Haruhi alone?

"Wait," Hikaru was confused, "Where did Haruhi come out from?"

Hikaru turned to see a looming door that he had never seen. Cautiously, Hikaru crept towards the mysterious door.

* * *

"_If that day were to come again, please… Please protect her for me…"_

* * *

***Disclaimer: How I wish I own Bisco Hatori's works. D:**

**Author's Note: Right! SO I FINALLY MANAGED TO START UP A LITTLE BIT OF ROMANCE! *Sniffs* I'm so proud of myself!**

**I also started a little bit on the past of the Kuronuma sisters! YAY!**

**Some parts might be awkward so im very sorry! :x btw also very sorry for my poor language :xx**

**Anyway I've decided to update in a weekly basis! ^^**

***Kedo… means 'But…'**

**** Haruhi was touched by Kyoya so just imagine the 'Kyoya-sempai' was expressed in a very emotional way~**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Haruhi has been very concerned about the brothers and she went to have a talk with both Kyoya and Barako. Had she really cleared all her suspicion or did it just lead her to more puzzles? **

**On the other hand, Kaoru, Nadeshiko and Hiro are dealing with the Egoist Club's new request. What would it turn out to be?**

**Finally, the time has come! Hikaru has finally stumbled upon the doors of the Egoist Club. What would await him through the doors? Would Kaoru's only entertainment be stripped off from him?**

**Catch more of the Twinss! In the next chapter!**

**Keep your eyes open for the next chapter: Spark**


	17. Spark

**Spark**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Our days are getting more and more interesting. Recently, we have gotten more requests and it is quite fun to spend time with Hiro and Kaoru. Is this what it feels like to have friends?_

* * *

"Really?" Kazukiyo exclaimed in hope, as he took Hiro's hands in his, "Thank you very much, pal!"

Hiro was shocked as Kazukiyo shook his hands and hugged him. Wait, did he just call me pal, Hiro wondered. Is this how you make friends?

Nadeshiko giggled as she observed Hiro. Hiro's thoughts were shown on his face, and Nadeshiko couldn't help but find him cute as she saw him in shock.

* * *

"Alright, now stay there and look down for 30 seconds," Nadeshiko ordered Kazukiyo, as he wailed over and over again.

"I'll help you!" Hiro looked up as he started to count, "One… Two… Three…"

Seriously, are they trying to kill him, Kaoru face palmed himself as he saw what they were doing. For God's sake, who goes about hanging a man from the top of the clock tower!

"I bet this will worsen his fear for heights," Kaoru mumbled as he looked up at Kazukiyo in pity.

* * *

"You stay with him here," Nadeshiko commanded Hiro to accompany the almost-going-to-faint-Kazukiyo, I'll go prepare our next plan,"

Kaoru could feel that the next plan would be worse. At this rate, they're going to kill the class president! Kaoru quickly made his way back to the Egoist Club room to ask for help from Barako.

* * *

"Why are you..." Kaoru stood rooted to the ground as he saw his brother was about to push open the doors of the Egoist Club room.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru turned around in surprise. A smile formed on Hikaru's face as he walked towards Kaoru.

"You're just in time! Let's check out what's inside the doors!"

"Wait, how did you find this place?" Kaoru stuttered over his words as he asked Hikaru.

"Oh, I saw Haruhi coming out from the room, and…"

What? That means Haruhi had found her way to the Egoist Club too? Kaoru panicked. He was starting to sweat and tremble in anxiety. He felt his heart throbbing painfully. Kaoru didn't want any of them to find the Egoist Club. No! The Egoist Club is supposed to be my entertainment, Kaoru thought. If Hikaru knows of this, if he knows, what should I do? Kaoru was deep in his thoughts. He was in pain, confused and afraid…

"Kaoru?" Hikaru reached out his hand to touch Kaoru.

"GO!" Kaoru slapped away Hikaru's hand as he yelled at Hikaru, "Go and find Haruhi or whatever! Don't come here!"

Hikaru widened his eyes in shock. Kaoru had never yelled at him. Hikaru had never seen Kaoru so angry, not even once. Why?

* * *

"You're so clumsy," Nadeshiko broke out in laughter as Hiro entangled himself in the ropes.

"Tch!" Kaoru could feel his heart thumping wildly within him. He was very angry but he didn't know why. He didn't want to look at Nadeshiko smiling at Hiro. But why? Kaoru turned away from them as he tried to calm himself down. As he calmed down, he suddenly thought of Hikaru. He felt a sharp pang of pain, guilt.

"Hikaru..."

"Your thoughts are shown on your face, you know?" Nadeshiko took a step down from the stairs and sat down beside Kaoru, "Just like Hiro."

"Stop talking about Hiso!" Kaoru could feel the heat within him again as he felt his heart thumping faster and faster. He quickly rubbed his chest to calm down again.

"Sorry for yelling," Kaoru mumbled under his breath.

"So," Nadeshiko turned to look at Kaoru, "What happened?"

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"Oh my dear princess, I'm lost in your eyes~"

"Haru-chan likes strawberry cakes, nee Takashi?"

"…"

"Hani-senpai, I don't need so many cakes!"

"This week's expenses are going to be high…"

It was a usual day in the Host Club. But apart from the lively five, one lonely figure was crouching at a dark, gloomy corner of the room.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru sobbed as he looked at the abandoned Tanuki. Without Kaoru, Hikaru couldn't do anything. He swept off the dust on the Tanuki and picked it up to put it away in their locker. Hikaru suddenly remembered Kaoru's weird actions the day before. He had never seen Kaoru acted in such a way. Hikaru couldn't help but wonder what lies beyond those doors.

"What could it be?" What could Kaoru be hiding from Hikaru?

"Do not venture into the unknown, or else your soul may be devoured by the darkness…" Nekozawa suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Hikaru switched on the torch light and shone it on Nekozawa's face.

"AHHH!" Nekozawa vanished, leaving Hikaru puzzled. He didn't understand anything. What exactly was going on?

* * *

"Welcome, Haruhi-chan," Barako smiled at Haruhi as Haruhi took a seat beside her.

"I really like this place," Haruhi smiled delightfully, "It's really cozy,"

"You can always come here to do your homework, you know," Barako served Haruhi a cup of tea and put in a few sugar cubes.

"Really?" Haruhi turned around with a bright smile, as her eyes glittered in joy, "I would love to!"

She would be really popular as a girl too, Barako thought to herself.

"Haruhi, why are you here?" Kaoru was taken aback at the sight of Haruhi.

"We became good friends!" Barako exclaimed as she hugged Haruhi.

"Haha, something similar to that I think," Haruhi shrugged as she pushed Barako away.

"Haruhi~" Nadeshiko ran forward to sit beside Haruhi, "Want some sugar cubes?"

"Wait, when did you two become so close with Haruhi?" Kaoru was lost. He stood at the front door as he shouted at the sisters.

"Oh, anyway, where is Hiro?" Barako asked as she looked around to look for the plain guy.

"He should be here by now," Kaoru reply instantly, turning around to face to the doors as the doors slid open.

* * *

-Host Club at Work II-

"Haruhi, where are you?" Tamaki clung onto Kyoya as he wiped his snot on Kyoya's pants, "MUMMY!"

"Tama-chan, stop crying now," Hani squatted beside Tamaki and passed him a cake, "Eat, it'll make you happy, nee Takashi?"

"Yea…"

"Hani-senpai!" Tamaki continued to wail as he hugged onto Hani tightly.

Hikaru sneaked out of the music room quietly, as he saw Haruhi walking down the hallway. Hikaru quickly followed behind Haruhi stealthily.

Hikaru took a turn and was taken aback.

"This way is…"

Hikaru fastened his pace to catch up with Haruhi. Just as he stopped to catch a breath, he saw something familiar.

* * *

What is going on here? Kaoru yelled at me. Haruhi disappeared from our club room and came here. What exactly lies beyond these doors, Hikaru wondered.

_"GO!" Kaoru slapped away Hikaru's hand as he yelled at Hikaru, "Go and find Haruhi or whatever! Don't come here!"_

Hikaru pondered upon the thought. He really didn't want to anger Kaoru further but Hikaru really disliked the idea that his twin brother was actually keeping something from him. Hikaru hated that.

"Even Haruhi…" Hikaru really feel betrayed. Hadn't Kaoru already given up on Haruhi? Then why does he seem to have more secrets with Haruhi?

Hikaru shook his head in despair. He shouldn't have such twisted and negative thoughts about his dear brother. There was no way that Kaoru would do anything to betray him. Hikaru suddenly thought of the sisters and shivered. He didn't know why he suddenly thought of them but he really hates them. Especially Barako.

Hikaru turned to look at the looming doors again. Well, in a sense, I am finding Haruhi, so I haven't done anything wrong to Kaoru right? Hikaru nodded, convincing himself before taking a step forward.

Hikaru took a deep breath and pushed open the doors.

Black rose petals fluttered out of the room gracefully. Darkness engulfed him as the doors slid apart. He could see a dim light from the room. As he squinted his eyes, he could see a shadow. Someone was standing in front of the door.

"Why… why are you here?" Hikaru couldn't see that person's face but he could identify that person by the voice. Obviously he could recognize a voice that he has been listening to for all his life. Kaoru…

* * *

"_I don't even know why I shouted at him…" Kaoru buried his face in his hands as he let out a sign, "Is this really the end for the two of us?"_

_Nadeshiko took in a deep breath and smacked Kaoru's head hard with her bare fist._

"_What are you doing?" Kaoru snapped as he grabbed his head in pain._

"_You're so dumb. You two are brothers. You can't deny your bonds. Your brotherhood is not something that you can end even if you want to, you know."_

"_Nadeshiko…" Kaoru looked up at Nadeshiko as he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. _

"_Then what should I do?" Kaoru was very tired. He was tired of feeling angry, feeling afraid, feeling confused. He was tired of everything._

_Nadeshiko crunched her fist and was prepared to punch Kaoru again._

"_Wait, what…"Kaoru shut his eyes tight as he saw her deadly fist flying his way._

"_Just stop running away," Nadeshiko said softly as she unclench her fist and patted Kaoru's head._

_Kaoru slowly pry open his eyes to look at Nadeshiko._

"_Stop denying it. You are just too afraid to admit the truth. Reality may be harsh, but if you continue to avoid it, you will end up hurting yourself more," Nadeshiko's words struck him like an arrow. Everything she said was correct, Kaoru thought._

"_Can't you hear your heart crying out in pain?" Nadeshiko leaned and put her ear against Kaoru's chest._

_Kaoru blushed as he quickly pushed Nadeshiko away from him._

"_I... I get it already," Kaoru stuttered, before mumbling softly, "Thank you..."_

* * *

"Why… why are you here?" Kaoru didn't know what to do. Even though he had already made up his mind that he would have a heart-to-heart talk with Hikaru, he totally didn't expect his twin brother to appear at such a time. What should I do, Kaoru was screaming from the inside. I'm still not mentally prepared!

On the other hand, Hikaru was similarly shocked. He was at a loss of words. What exactly was going on?

What is this room supposed to be? Why is Haruhi sitting in a coach with the sisters cuddling beside her? Is this the so-called Egoist Club? Why is Kaoru here?

More importantly, why does Kaoru have such a face? Hikaru looked at his twin brother's face more carefully. He had never saw Kaoru with such an expression.

Kaoru, are you afraid of me?

* * *

"_What should we do?" Haruhi whispered to Nadeshiko frantically._

"_The show has just begun. Just sit back and enjoy," Nadeshiko smiled and made Haruhi lean back against the couch. _

"_But!"_

"_Don't worry," Barako took a sip of tea, "The Egoist Club can assure you. A happy ending awaits them…"_

* * *

***Disclaimer: Nope nope, Im Muramori. NOT Bisco Hatori.**

**Author's Note: Sorry. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous one. Im trying my best! Also, I apologize for the confusing timeline. Just bear with me! Just drop me some comments about any parts you dislike! I'll try to improve!**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Nadeshiko is starting to show some interest in Hiro, while Kaoru (obviously) is showing a bit of jealousy. He himself is, of course, unaware of this. In the mean time, Haruhi has also gotten closer to the sisters (more to Barako though). **

**What will happen now that Hikaru has stumbled upon the Egoist Club? What would Kaoru do? Would he stop running away from the truth, or continue to hurt himself? **

**Catch more of the Twinss from the next chapter!**

**Until next week: Brotherhood (Oh man, I love this chapter's name. Reminds me of FMA )**


	18. Brotherhood

**Brotherhood**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We seriously doubt the intelligence of creatures known as males. Didn't we mention about a pair of stupid twin brothers previously? Yes, the Hitachiin brothers. We cannot believe how dumb they can get. Why can't they see something that is so important when it is just before them?_

* * *

"Why… why are you here?"

Hikaru was at a loss of words. Why was Kaoru here? Is he really sharing a secret with Haruhi?

Don't make any baseless assumption first, Hikaru told himself, trying to remain calm.

Hikaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Alright, here I go, Hikaru peeled his eyes open before calling out his brother.

"Kao…"

Why? Hikaru felt like his heart was stabbed with a sharp dagger as he saw the expression that Kaoru had. Why are you looking at me with such a face? Hikaru could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

Kaoru, are you afraid of me?

Hikaru slowly reached out his hand to touch Kaoru by the face. Kaoru shuddered and quickly slapped Hikaru's hand away.

Kaoru quickly avoided Hikaru's eyes, turning around to walk towards the sisters. Kaoru quickly scrambled to the back of the coach and hid behind Nadeshiko.

Just then, something within Hikaru snapped. He didn't know why, but he could feel the heat within himself. He felt enraged. He felt the pain. Most of all, he felt betrayed.

* * *

"What is going on?" Haruhi whispered to the sisters.

"Well, nothing much actually," Nadeshiko shrugged.

"THIS is called nothing much?" Haruhi gasped in disbelief.

"Well, it should be something unimportant that is commonly known as a quarrel?" Barako said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"They never quarreled…" Haruhi was worried about the brothers. What happened to them?

The sisters turned to see Haruhi's worried face and smiled at the thought of how cute Haruhi was.

"Don't worry," Nadeshiko patted Haruhi's back.

"They're just quarreling, because they care about each other," Barako took a sip of her tea.

* * *

"WHY?" Hikaru shouted, "Why are you with the sisters?"

Hikaru could feel all the blood rushing to his head, as he continued, "Are you so afraid of me that you actually seek protection from _them_?"

Kaoru stood up in shocked. Is that his twin brother? Is that Hikaru? Why is he so angry?

"And why are you also dragging Haruhi to this stupid club?"

Kaoru's eyes widened, as he heard Haruhi's name coming out from the mouth of his brother. Kaoru could feel something rising within him, as it engulfed him and took over him instantly.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi… Everything is about Haruhi… Do you still remember that you have a brother, that is much more important, called Kaoru?" Kaoru screamed.

"Stop it!" Haruhi couldn't stand it anymore, even if it's just a 'lovely quarrel', as what the sisters said.

"Aren't you two just plain jealous?"

"Alright," Nadeshiko pulled Haruhi towards the doors.

"Show's over," Barako also made her way to the doors. The sisters pulled the puzzled Haruhi with them as they made their way out of the club room.

They shut the doors closed, leaving the brothers in the room in awkward silence.

* * *

"Hey!" Haruhi pulled herself away from the sisters.

"How can you two leave them alone in the room?" Haruhi exclaimed in disbelief. They would definitely kill each other, Haruhi shivered at the thought.

"Have confidence in them," Barako made her way to the shelter and settled her down.

"They are brothers, after all," Nadeshiko pulled Haruhi to the shelter and sat down.

"So all we can do know is to wait?" Haruhi looked back at the looming doors. She wonder what might be happening behind those doors.

* * *

"Jealous…" Kaoru mumbled to himself. So this is the feeling you get when you are jealous, Kaoru thought to himself. He suddenly understood everything. All the frustrations and anger he had been feeling. He suddenly could understand why. Kaoru made a mental note to himself that he should thank Haruhi.

Kaoru suddenly thought of Nadeshiko's words. This is it, Kaoru urged himself to walk closer to Hikaru and face him, but his legs just wouldn't move.

"Forget it," Hikaru could see his brother's face filled with anxiety. He couldn't understand why, but he just knew that this is the end. Everything will end here.

"Let's just stop all these," Hikaru sighed, "It was a great time being your brother. So thanks for everything,"

"Idiot!" Kaoru ran forward to give Hikaru a punch in his stomach.

"We are brother. You can't deny our bonds. Our brotherhood is not something you can end even if you want to! And I'm not going to let you end it!" Big tears started to rolled out from Kaoru's eyes as he buried his face into the folds of Hikaru's uniform.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru slowly put his hands around Kaoru.

"I'm not going to let go!" Kaoru clung onto Hikaru with all his might as he cried out the misery he had felt for the past few weeks.

* * *

_You two are brothers. You can't deny your bonds. Your brotherhood is not something that you can end even if you want to, you know._

I know, but I'm afraid.

_Just stop running away__._

I'm not!

_Stop denying it. You are just too afraid to admit the truth. Reality may be harsh, but if you continue to avoid it, you will end up hurting yourself more__._

I don't want to know the truth. What if he didn't want me anymore? I am scared. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to be alone…

_Can't you hear your heart crying out in pain__?_

No, don't go away! I need you, Hikaru…

* * *

"I don't want… No…" Kaoru hugged Hikaru's hand as tight as he could.

"Kaoru…" Hikaru patted Kaoru head softly as they sat down on the coach.

"So are you ready to tell me now?" Hikaru asked softly. His heart hurts at the sight of his little brother crying so helplessly and clinging onto him so tightly.

Kaoru nodded, and sniffed, before telling Hikaru everything. As he told Hikaru how miserable he felt when Hikaru ignored him, his tears started to fall again. It was when he mentioned about his discovery of the Egoist Club, he finally gave a slight smile. He really enjoyed spending time with the sisters. But he knew that it was an excuse that he came up with, just to distract himself from the fact that Hikaru is actually not spending as much time with him.

"At first, I thought that I felt this miserable because I had not really given up on Haruhi," Kaoru sniffed, "But Nadeshiko's words woke me up and I could hear my heart screaming out in pain,"

"I was afraid. I was afraid to acknowledge the fact that to Hikaru, Haruhi is much more important than me," Kaoru looked down at his shoes, "I was jealous of Haruhi…"

"Kaoru…" Hikaru looked at his brother in pain. As the big brother, Hikaru felt really guilty. He totally didn't notice what type of ordeal Kaoru was going through and yet, he still doubted Kaoru.

"Silly," Hikaru wrapped his arms around Kaoru, "You are my dearest little brother, the most important person in my life,"

"And I'm sorry," Hikaru took a tissue to wipe off the tears from Kaoru's face, "I was too caught up with the competition against Milord that I've actually ignored you many times,"

"It's alright," Kaoru sniffed, as he leaned closer to his brother. He actually longed for his brother's love even though he acted so mature and all. Deep down, Kaoru is forever the little brother that longs for Hikaru's attention and affection…

* * *

"See, everything is fine now!" Nadeshiko smiled as the doors slid open.

Haruhi immediately turned to face the doors and smiled as she saw two figures walking out of the room, hand in hand.

"Now, let's go back," Barako stood up and patted the dust off her skirt.

Nadeshiko quickly followed Barako and took Barako's hand in hers.

Haruhi chuckled as she saw the sisters hand in hand as well. As the twinss crossed each other's path, Haruhi suddenly thought of something.

"It would be cute, if the twinss actually end up together," Haruhi mumbled and she quickly followed the sisters back into the clubroom to finish up her homework.

* * *

"Anyway, the sisters are actually not bad, you know?" Kaoru told Hikaru as they walked out of the clubroom hand in hand.

"Hmmm, I still don't have a very good impression of them, but considering they have helped you, I'll upgrade them from 'sworn enemies' to 'people I dislike'," Hikaru replied.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to look at Hikaru.

"Yes?"

"So is jealousy something that will make you feel angry?" Kaoru wondered.

"Hmmm, more like you can feel something stirring within you?" Hikaru also wasn't very sure.

"Is that so?" Kaoru was in deep thought. He reminded himself again that he needed to talk to Haruhi.

"… Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

"About Haruhi…" Hikaru looked down as his voice died out. He really didn't know how to say it.

"It's fine, you know," Kaoru replied cheerfully.

"Really?" Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Yup! So are you going to confess to her during the ski-ing trip?"

"How did you know?" Hikaru was taken aback.

"Just do your best, okay? I'll do my best too!" Kaoru smiled cheekily at Hikaru.

"Okay!" Hikaru was delighted at Kaoru's reply. Just then, Hikaru noticed something.

"Wait, what do you mean by you will do your best too?" Hikaru turned to face Kaoru in shock.

"Lalalalala~"

"Oi, Kaoru!"

* * *

"_Well, they've finally made up," Nadeshiko popped a sugar cube into her mouth._

"_They're too dense in the first place," Barako said as she continued to jot down formulas on her writing paper._

"_Why couldn't they just tell each other about their feelings in the first place?"_

"_It's annoying right? But it's because they are very close, that's why they couldn't tell each other frankly…"_

"_Nee-san, do you think something like that will also happen to us someday?" Nadeshiko was feeling very insecure._

"_Don't worry," Barako patted Nadeshiko's head softly, "As your sister, I won't allow that to happen,"_

"_I won't allow anything to happen to you," Barako muttered softly under her breath, "Never…"_

* * *

"Haruhi," Barako called Haruhi over, as Nadeshiko went into the kitchen to get more tea.

"Yes?" Haruhi put down her pen to look at Barako.

"I can predict that something is coming your way soon. Just be careful on what you decide."

"Okay?" Haruhi couldn't catch on what Barako was saying, but she had a hunch that Barako is right…

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_As I've predicted, everything is starting. The thing that I've predicting ever since we've transferred into this school… The prologue is ending soon…_

_ Love, Barako_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to MuraMori**

**Author's note: **

**Sidetracking a bit but the drama is so so nice! **

**Anyway, the ski-ing trip will be here soon! Just wait for a few more chapters!**

**Btw, I'm treating the current Double Tales like a drama, so I'm considering of doing sth like a movie for Double Tales, maybe about the sister's past? Hehe. Just an idea though Would appreciate any comments ^^ Thanks in advance. **

**P.S. Btw, no pressure to any of you in giving me comments :D PEACE!**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**The brother's have finally reconciled. Something is stirring up as the ski-ing trip is approaching. What will happen between Hiro, Nadeshiko and Kaoru? Hikaru is going to confess soon, but things seem to be much more complicated than that. What exactly is Barako predicting?**

**What could be the sister's past?**

**Anticipate for more of the Twinss. **

**Next week: One More Week**


	19. One More Week

**One More Week**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Nothing exciting has been happening so far. We're still considering whether we should go for the ski-ing trip or not. It just one week away…_

* * *

"Where's Kaoru?" Hiro asked, surprised to not see Kaoru beside Nadeshiko.

"Oh, he's at the Host Club now," Nadeshiko answered as she took a step forward to take off Hiro's spectacles.

"Whhat…" Hiro struggled and tried to snatch his spectacles back, but he was too late.

"Good," Barako nodded in satisfaction as she continued, "All we need now is contact lenses, and fix his horrible hairstyle,"

"Yup," Nadeshiko smiled as she saw Hiro walking around aimlessly and banging into the wall without his spectacles on.

One more week till their plan work…

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"Hani-sempai, how many times have I told you to restrict yourself? No more cakes for you today."

"Wahh! Takashi!"

"…"

"Hikaru, don't look at other people. Just look at me…"

"Oh Kaoru, my eyes are only made for you…"

"My dear princesses, I would miss you dearly when all of you are gone for the trip."

Tamaki turned around just in time to see Haruhi walking into the club room with instant coffee. He suddenly thought of something and jumped out of his sit.

"HARUHI!"

"What?" Haruhi jumped back as she saw Tamaki running towards her while crying and with dripping nose.

"Sempai!" Haruhi struggled as she tried to escape from Tamaki's hug. She could feel the blood rushing to her head and her face started to burn.

"Highness!" Hikaru rushed forward to peel Tamaki off Haruhi, "Stop hugging Haruhi!"

"But… But I'll miss her when she goes for the ski-ing trip! Wah! My daughter!" Tamaki wailed every louder as he imagined about how he's going to survive when Haruhi's gone.

"Oh please, the ski-ing trip only last for a few days," Haruhi gasped in disbelief as she looked at Tamaki clinging onto Hikaru.

"One more week till Haruhi's gone!" Tamaki cried.

* * *

"You must help me!" Kazukiyo cried as he clinged onto Hiro with all his might.

"But… how?" Hiro stuttered nervously at the close contact with Kazukiyo.

"I dunno, but just help me! The things that the sisters make me do are just making even more scared!" Kazukiyo wailed as he thought about the torturing sessions that he went through the past few days.

He shook his head in dread. There's only one more week till his nightmare!

* * *

"Man," Kaoru walked through the garden, dragging his feet behind him.

Why are the two club rooms so close yet so far? He sighed as he finally reached the looming doors.

"I'm here~"

"Okaeri," Haruhi replied as she continued to do her homework.

"Haruhi, why are you here?" Kaoru asked in surprise. He did noticed that Haruhi was here during the last chapter, but he hadn't have time to ask her.

"Doing my homework," Haruhi replied monotonously as she continued to do her work, "Anyway, the sisters will be out for quite a while, so I'm here looking after the clubroom,"

"Ohh," Kaoru walked towards the couch and sat beside Haruhi, "Anyway, I have something to consult you,"

Haruhi suddenly put down her pen and turned around to face Kaoru with big sparkling eyes.

"Go ahead," Haruhi smiled.

"Erm…"

One more week till…

* * *

Hikaru sat alone at one corner of the clubroom. He started to scribble things on a piece of paper

**_Romantic ways of confessing:_**

**_Roses X_**

**_Ring – not like we are getting married so X_**

**_Teddy bear or sth_**

**_Lace?_**

**_FOOD – Tuna Belly and sweets etc_**

Hikaru looked at his list again as he let out a deep sign. There's no way Haruhi would like rose, lacy things or teddy bears. The best approach should be food. Hikaru started to underline that point.

Food… Hikaru was in deep thoughts.

"In what way is food romantic?" Hikaru banged his head against the table in despair.

One more week till Hikaru's confession…

* * *

"Come on," Hiro pulled Kazukiyo out of the classroom, "Let's go find Nadeshiko,"

"NO!" Kazukiyo could still remember how he was tied to the clock tower clearly.

Hiro managed to pull Kazukiyo down the hallway, but just as Hiro was about to reply Kazukiyo, he turned around and saw Kana.

"Ka…" Before Hiro could call out to her, Kou pulled her into a whole crowd of classmates and they all started chatting happily.

I don't belong there. I can't even get close to her…

Hiro let go of Kazukiyo and ran to the Egoist Club room. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

I need to change! Hiro was prepared to take up anything that the sisters would come up with. He don't have much time left.

One more week till he can talk to her…

* * *

Kaoru walked back to the classroom, dragging his feet behind him. He still couldn't believe what Haruhi said. He suddenly thought of what he had told Hikaru.

"You idiot!" Kaoru hit his own head as he thought of what he had blurted out unconsciously, "What do you mean by you will do your best too, idiot!"

Kaoru continued to hit his head as he walked down the hallway. Just before he was about to walk into a classroom, he felt a hand pulling his arm from behind.

"Erm…"

Kaoru gasped in surprise as he turned around to face the person.

One more week till Kaoru knows the truth…

* * *

"I don't care anymore," Hiro told the sisters as he took a sit on the chair in front of them, "Go ahead and cut my hair, and the contact lenses too,"

"Woah," The sisters looked at Hiro in disbelieve.

"I need to change," Hiro gritted his teeth, "Please help me get rid of this pathetic side of me…"

Tears flowed uncontrollably down Hiro's face as he thought of how pathetic he is. He feels so frustrated and angry with himself. He feels so hopeless. So hopeless that he can't do anything at all.

"Please, I just want to be able to talk to her again…"

"Didn't we already say that we would help you? Right, Nadeshiko?" Barako turned around to look at her sister.

"Nade…" Barako saw a tear trickled down Nadeshiko's face.

I knew it, Barako thought to herself. She stood up and walked out of the clubroom silently.

Everything is starting soon, Sakurako-nee-san…

Barako looked up at the blue sky as she leaned her back against the doors of the Egoist Clubroom.

* * *

Kaoru ran to the garden with all his might. He made an abrupt stop as he saw the lone figure sitting in the shelter.

"Barako?" Kaoru huffed, as he walked towards the shelter, "What are you doing out here?"

Barako slowly looked up at Kaoru before replying, "Oh, it's you,"

Kaoru knew that there was something wrong. Barako was always calm and composed. Even though she is not showing anything through her facial expression, Kaoru knew that Barako is not like her usual self. She looks somewhat… afraid. Just like how he was previously…

Kaoru took a sit beside Barako and looked at her. He looked at her hands. She was slightly shaking. Somehow, Kaoru felt that Barako was going through the same thing as what he had previously and he couldn't leave her alone. Kaoru placed his hands on Barako's and patted her hands. She started shaking even more.

"Barako?" Kaoru spoke quietly as he patted her back softly.

He could see Barako biting her lips. The always composed and calm Barako looks so fragile and pale now. Kaoru somehow could feel the pain Barako is feeling now. Kaoru don't know why but he felt that he could understand what Barako is thinking right now. His mind was blank as he moved his lips and let out whatever that came to him.

"Did something happen to Nadeshiko?"

"I…" Barako croaked slowly, "I don't want her to get hurt again. No matter what…"

* * *

"Kaoru…" Hikaru dropped his pen and paper as he saw the scene.

What is this? Hikaru was too shocked to let out any sound. He didn't know what to do.

What is going on here?

* * *

There's only one more week to the ski trip.

One more week to the start of everything…

* * *

*******Disclaimer: Ouran and Egoist belongs to Bisco Hatori. Not me! T.T**

**Author's Note:**

**I apologise for the delay in updating this week and also sorry that this chapter is short! :xx**

**Anyway, I might be starting another fic! ^^ But should be some random one. **

**Oh, by the way, the update for next chapter would be around 2****nd**** or 3****rd**** Jan? So, Happy New Year in advance! ^^**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Hiro has finally made up his mind to change himself once and for all. On the other hand. Hikaru is doing his best to prepare for his confession. Kaoru met someone, but who? What is going to happen to the sisters? Why did Nadeshiko cry? **

**At last, the long awaited ski trip is coming in one weeks' time! Stay updated for the next chapter!  
**

**One more week till: Prologue's End**


	20. Prologue's End

**Prologue's End**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have decided to go to the ski trip since Hiro is going to confess there. Hopefully we won't get involved into more complicated and troublesome stuff. Anyway, Kaoru hasn't been coming to the clubroom for the past week. Wonder what happened to him…_

* * *

Kaoru could hear the echo of his own footstep as he made his way through the hallway. He looked down at his own reflection off the glass walls. Flat hair, dark eye bags. He has been down with a flu since last week, and adding on his troubles, he had insomnia every night.

He continued to walk in silence as he thought of the dreadful week. He couldn't be calm for even a minute since that day. That day where he saw Barako…

"_Did something happen to Nadeshiko?"_

"_I…" Barako croaked slowly, "I don't want her to get hurt again. No matter what…"_

_Kaoru didn't know what he should say. He couldn't say anything. He looked at the shivering figure in front of him and suddenly remembered how miserable he felt previously. Is Barako experiencing the same thing? What can I do for her?_

_What would Nadeshiko do?_

_Kaoru was shocked. Why am I thinking of Nadeshiko again? Kaoru shook his head vigorously when he thought of the previous conversation he had with Haruhi._

"_Kaoru," Barako turned up to look at Kaoru as she called him softly, "Would you help me?"_

"_What? How can I help? I don't even know why she would be hurt." Kaoru panicked as the sudden seriousness found in Barako's words._

"_You know it, don't you?" Barako sighed, as she turned to gaze the looming doors of the Egoist Clubroom. _

"_Hiso…" Kaoru suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart. Heat started to rise in his chest, and he started to have difficulty in breathing._

"… You are jealous, aren't you?" _Haruhi's voice echoed in Kaoru's head._

"_I need to go," Kaoru rose to his feet and ran back to the classroom as he covered his ears with his hands. _

_Stop it!  
_

Kaoru stopped just in time before he walk out into the garden. How should he face Barako after that incident? What about Nadeshiko?

Suddenly, Kaoru could feel warmth in his chest, and he started to calm down. He closed his eyes to enjoy the breeze from the garden. He could see Nadeshiko in front, picking roses in the garden. He could hear Nadeshiko's sweet voice calling out to him. She was so close that Kaoru could just reach out to her. Just as he stretched out his hand, Hiro walked out from the shelter. Kaoru saw Nadeshiko turn away from him and running toward Hiro. Nadeshiko gave Hiro a very sweet and gentle smile as she passed him some roses. Why? Kaoru clenched his fist in anger, as he thought of Hiso. Why did Nadeshiko give Hiso the roses instead of me? Why did she smile to Hiso instead of me? Kaoru suddenly could feel the wrath within him. The heat is rising again. It was like some volcano had erupted within him. It was as if some storm is raging within him.

"_Erm… you said something about jealously previously right?"_

"_Yup, what's wrong?" Haruhi looked puzzled._

"_So you mean the feeling that I have is jealously?" This was Kaoru's first time experiencing something like this. He suddenly thought of the similar feeling that he had also experienced._

"_Wait, so why do I have that feeling whenever I see Hiso with Nadeshiko?" Kaoru scratched his head in confusion. Why do people have this complicated thing called feelings?_

"_What feeling do you mean?"__ Haruhi tried to understand._

"_Like, there's this heat rising within me. So I feel like I'm angry. But not only that. Argh, this is so hard to explain…"Kaoru pulled his hair in agony._

"… _You are jealous, aren't you?" Haruhi smirked._

"_WHY?"Kaoru gapped._

"_Well, __because__ you have a liking over one of them?" Haruhi analyzed._

"_I AM GAY?" Kaoru dropped to his knees in shock._

"_Shouldn't normal people think of the other way?"__ Haruhi smacked her forehead in despair._

"I like Nadeshiko?" Kaoru muttered to himself. He slowly pry open his eyes to face an empty garden with no traces of neither Nadeshiko nor Hiso.

"Kaoru!" Someone smacked Kaoru from the back.

"Wah! Who?" Kaoru spun around to face a person with a bright smile, revealinng two rows of neat and white teeth. That person had spiked black hair, and big dark brown eyes. He looked like a smaller version of Mori-sempai but with longer hair and bigger eyes. Overall, the person looks quite cool.

"Where have you been for the past week?" The person asked as he nudged Kaoru.

"Wait that voice…" Kaoru suddenly realize how familiar the person's voice was.

"HISO?" Kaoru didn't know what to do besides starring at Hiso with his mouth agape.

"How do I look?" Hiso took a turn before giving Kaoru a refreshing smile.

"Wow…"

"I'm now all prepared for tomorrow!" Hiso smiled in satisfication, leaving Kaoru still shock over the unbelievable makeover.

* * *

-Host Club At Work-

"How's Kaoru now?" Tamaki asked.

"He's fine already. He came to school today," Hikaru took a sip of tea.

"Hmm that's good," Tamaki stirred his tea gently, "Anyway, tomorrow is _that day, _right?"

"Yup!" Hikaru grinned happily at the thought of his confession, licking the teaspoon dry.

"AH! Why don't we seniors tag along?" Tamaki smiled proudly at his brilliant idea.

Hikaru dropped his teaspoon in shock.

"NO, YOU CAN'T!" Hikaru shouted.

"I'm in love with Haruhi," Hikaru muttered as he looked down at his feet. He knew that if Tamaki went to the ski trip, he would definitely have no chance of winning or even confessing.

*"So I'm really sorry, but… I don't want you to follow us on our ski trip, Highness."

Hikaru didn't dare to look up at Tamaki's face. Hikaru clenched his fist and gritted his teeth. He can't afford Highness going to the ski trip.

"I don't want you to come along…!" Hikaru ran out of the clubroom, catching a glimpse of Tamaki's shocked face.

* * *

"So you have to confess tomorrow, okay?" Nadeshiko clapped her hands before continuing, "Let's start practicing!"

"O… okayy…" Hiro stuttered as he thought of Kana.

"Help me take a look over them," Barako smacked Kaoru by the back and walked out of the clubroom.

"…" Kaoru let out a sign of relief as Barako exited the room. He really didn't know how to talk to Barako after that day. He looked at Hiso and Nadeshiko. They are totally ignoring him. Morelike, Kaoru no longer have any presence in the clubroom. How close have they gotten just by the one week I was gone, Kaoru wondered as he could feel the 'jealousy' rising within him.

"I like you, Kana!" Hiro shouted as he bowed and passed the bouquet of flowers to Nadeshiko. Kaoru looked up just in time to see Nadeshiko blush, and her face twitched when Hiro said Kana.

"How did I do?" Hiro looked into Nadeshiko's eyes hopefully.

"Good enough," Nadeshiko's voice trembled as she tried to hide her blushing red face behind the flowers.

"Wha…" A volcano erupted within Kaoru. He couldn't stand it anymore. Kaoru rose to his feet and grabbed Nadeshiko by her wrist before pulling her out of the clubroom.

"Hiro, don't follow us," Kaoru said before he slammed the doors behind him.

"He said my name correctly…" Hiro stood rooted to the ground, looking at the closed doors of the Egoist Clubroom.

* * *

"Yo," Barako waved at Hikaru.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru grumbled as he threw another pebble into the pond.

Barako walked across the bridge and sat on the step, settling comfortably beside Hikaru.

"Nothing much,"

Hikaru continued to throw pebbles into the pond. The two of them sat beside the pond in silence.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Barako asked as she also picked up a pebble and threw it into the pond.

"Why should I?" Hikaru mumbled. He didn't know why one of the sisters was sitting next to him right now. He really dislikes them. But he don't know why he kept on replying Barako.

True enough, Hikaru did have something to say to Barako. He wanted to ask about too many things. Where is Haruhi? Are you close with her? Why is she always going to your clubroom? Why does Kaoru like the Egoist Club? What exactly happened last week? What were you and Kaoru talking about?

Hikaru shut his eyes tightly in frustration. Stupid! Don't you dare go with the flow! Hikaru's lips trembled as questions threatened to come out of his mouth.

NO WAY I'M GOING TO ASK HER ANYTHING! Hikaru pouted as he forced himself to think about other things.

Don't think of the sisters. Think of something else. Something… Ah! Tomorrow's ski trip!

Hikaru smiled at the thought of his confession. But his smile faded as soon as he thought of Highness…

Hikaru felt so uncomfortable. He could feel something stuck in his throat. Why did I do that? Hikaru felt sad and guilty at the same time. He didn't know what to do. He really wanted to let out everyone. He really wanted someone to console him. Someone that he can consult…

Hikaru turned around to see Barako fiddling with her fingers and bit his lips.

"You know, tomorrow I… I am going to…" Hikaru stuttered.

"Confess?" Barako asked.

"How did you…?" Hikaru fell backwards in shock.

"What? You mean your friend?" Barako pretended to have not caught on and tried to act like she don't know anything.

"Ohh, ya… You see, my friend is going to confess to a person tomorrow." Hikaru quickly replied, and let out a sigh of relief. He found it more comfortable to explain his situation to Barako in this way. Barako won't even notice that the 'friend' is actually himself.

"Well, actually another friend likes the girl," Hikaru continued as he fiddled with his fingers. He told explained the whole situation to Barako in a third person's view. He heaved a sign of relieve when Barako nodded to show that she understood whatever Hikaru had blurted out.

"Well, that's all," Hikaru threw a pebble into the pond.

"So, your friend doesn't want to confess anymore?" Barako tilted her head sideways.

"NO! It's just that I'm very guilty of saying such harsh things to Highness. But… but it's not exactly my fault, right?" Hikaru looked at Barako with uncertain eyes. Hikaru no longer care about anything else. He just needed someone to tell him that everything he did was fine. He just needed someone to convince himself that he did not hurt Highness with his words. He didn't want to admit it. He really didn't like the feeling of guilt. Hikaru was so caught up that he didn't even realize that he stopped talking as the third person.

Barako sighed as she patted his back, "Well, what do you wish it to be?"

"I… I don't know… I don't want to hurt Highness…" Hikaru felt so bad. He felt like his whole heart is being torn apart as he remembered Highness's face.

"Because he is important, right?"

Hikaru looked into Barako's eyes. He didn't know what he should reply nor say to her. It was as if she could understand him just by looking at him.

"From what I can see, you want to protect things around you, but at the same time you are afraid of getting hurt. You might not be able to see it right now, but deep down you already have the answer inside…" Barako just stood up and walked away.

"I still don't get it…" Hikaru gripped his hair tightly in frustration.

* * *

"Do you know what you are doing right now?" Kaoru yelled at Nadeshiko in anger. He was pissed. Really pissed.

"What's your problem?" Nadeshiko broke free from Kaoru's grip, and massaged her wrist.

"Are you dumb or what?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Nadeshiko didn't know what was happening. What's Kaoru's problem? He just suddenly pulled her out of the clubroom and started yelling at her.

Nadeshiko sighed and started to walk away, "Forget it, I need to get back to Hiro,"

Kaoru quickly took grip of Nadeshiko's wrist again, and took a deep breath before continuing, "Answer my question. Do you know what you are doing now?"

Nadeshiko was getting impatient. Hiro was waiting for her in the clubroom. She needed to get back to him quickly.

"Why don't you tell me?" Nadeshiko glared at Kaoru.

Kaoru let go of Nadeshiko's wrist. He put his hands on Nadeshiko's shoulders gently and looked into her eyes, "You like Hiro, right?"

Nadeshiko's eyes widened in shock, "How did you…"

"Isn't it very obvious?" Kaoru sighed again, "Stop it already. It'll be less painful this way. Don't hurt yourself anymore than this."

"I…" Nadeshiko tried to deny but words choked up in her throat. Nothing came out. She thought no one knew. She thought that she had concealed it well. She didn't want anyone to know. Nadeshiko cleared her throat and pretended to be perfectly fine.

"Nadeshiko…" Kaoru put one of his hands on her back. It was like a switch. Suddenly Nadeshiko could feel all the tears streaming out. All the tears that she had been holding back for so long, so long. She could no longer contain herself. She didn't want to.

"It hurts… so much…" Nadeshiko wailed as Kaoru pulled her into his arms.

* * *

_Dear Mum in heaven…_

_**In the spirit of 'experiencing all that life has to offer', here I am in the snow-covered mountains… This is supposed to be my classmate Kurakano's family's private ski resort… but it's not quite what I thought a ski resort would be like…_

_All I can think of right now is how I can't wait to go home…_

And so, the ski trip starts…

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**I just realized that this chapter doesn't exactly contains the ski trip. Its actually the next chapter! :xx**

**Anyway, I'm so proud that this chapter is very long! ^^ **

**Oh, and please do refer to chapter 60 of Ouran when reading the next chapter, bcos I'm too last to also type out what happened in the manga. I'll just mention I about the series of events briefly. **

**(I think I'm gonna die typing out the next chpt x.x And, I had to reread the series for thousands of times to write this fic x.x Luckily, I brought the whole manga series for reference :p)**

**For the *, I didn't type out the whole thing. Its from the manga. It's in chapter 59 btw!**

**For the **, its just part of chapter 60.**

**Anyways, story thus so far:**

**Everyone is hurt because of different reasons. Is it going to continue, or will things get better? What will be Hiro's fate during the ski trip? What will happen to Nadeshiko? **

**Next week: Confession **


	21. Confession

**Confession**

#** PLEASE DO REFER TO THE ORIGINAL MANGA (CHAPTER 60 AND 61) IF ITS TOO CONFUSING! THANK YOU!**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_The ski trip is finally here. Our first request is finally…_

* * *

-Chapter 60-

"Please have a safe and pleasant time on the ski slopes!"

**~While the rest were outside skiing~**

"Contact lenses, styling gel... Hmm this should be all," Hiro mumbled as he checked through the things that he had brought along with him.

"So are you all set for this?" Barako asked him.

"Yes," Hiro looked up at Barako with determination, "I am definitely going to tell Kana my feelings today and I won't run away anymore!"

"Hmm," Barako rubbed her chin and turned to look at Nadeshiko.

"Yup," Nadeshiko nodded happily, "Looks like you are finally ready,"

"Really?" Hiro beamed as he heard what Nadeshiko had said.

Hiro smiled. After spending so much time with the Egoist Club, he became very close with Nadeshiko. Nadeshiko is a very special and important friend to him. Hearing such words from her, he could feel his confidence building up already. Just as he turned to face Nadeshiko, his jaw dropped.

"What are you doing?" Hiro quickly reached out to grab Nadeshiko's hands. He couldn't believe it. Why is Nadeshiko throwing away the contact lenses and styling gel?

Nadeshiko pushed away Hiro's hand gently and turned to look into his eyes. She pushed Hiro to the front to face the mirror and she smiled again.

"Can you see yourself?"

"Yes?" Hiro was puzzled as he stared straight at himself.

"Even without those, you are already standing so confidently. Even without those, you have already changed. What matters most," Nadeshiko took Hiro's hand and brought it up to his chest, "Is here,"

"If Kana really feels the same for you, she would realize it, I'm sure," Nadeshiko let go of his hand and took a step back.

Hiro looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, "I get it,"

"Thank you!" Hiro quickly waved Nadeshiko goodbye and ran out of the room.

"Nadeshiko," Barako walked towards Nadeshiko and put her hands on Nadeshiko's shoulders.

"He would be happy, right?" Nadeshiko asked Barako softly as she leaned against her sister.

"Can't you see that he is running towards his bright future?" Barako replied.

"I know, but why does it still hurts here?" Nadeshiko rubbed her chest in pain.

* * *

**~While Hikaru and Haruhi were in their room~**

"Prez, I'll be going out for a while~" Kaoru quickly ran out of the room.

"Where are they?" Kaoru looked around the lobby in search of the seniors.

"Nadeshiko!" Kaoru immediately spun around upon hearing Nadeshiko's name.

"That voice…?" Kaoru quietly crept towards the origin of the voice.

Kaoru smiled at the sight of Nadeshiko.

"Oi, Na…" Before Kaoru could call out to Nadeshiko, he saw Hiro beside her. What are the two of them doing here? And why are they alone? Kaoru was about to explode when Hiro suddenly spoke.

"I was looking for you!" Hiro was grinning from ear to ear as he looked at Nadeshiko.

"What's with the smile?" Kaoru mumbled under his breath as he crept closer to eavesdrop.

"I did it! I confessed to Kana. And she accepted me! Kou was beside us and even congratulated us!" Hiro grabbed Nadeshiko's hands in joy.

"What's with his hands?" Kaoru clenched his fist in anger. Kaoru took a deep breath and was about to shout at Hiro when Hiro suddenly continued.

"I wanted you to be the first person to know, since you are my best friend! Thank you so much!" Hiro hugged Nadeshiko in gratitude.

"It's the Egoist Club's pleasure. Glad that you have found your happiness," Nadeshiko's voice slightly trembled, as she pushed Hiro away with trembling hands.

"Nadeshiko…" Kaoru clenched his fist once again. He felt a sharp pain in his chest, as if someone was squeezing his heart. He was about to walk out to find Nadeshiko, when someone tapped him from behind.

"Kyoya-sempai…"

"So you were here," Kyoya was with Hani and Mori.

"Kao-chan, we need to tell you something,"

"Ah, give me a minute," Kaoru quickly turned around but Nadeshiko and Hiro was no longer there anymore, "Nadeshiko…"

* * *

"Wha? Emotional realization trauma? "

What…? Kaoru? When did Kyoya senpai and the others get here…?

"… I think that even if he finds himself with emotions that a 'parent' should never have for his 'children', even unconsciously… Tamaki will never be able to bring himself to acknowledge his feelings for Haruhi…"

* * *

-Before the start of Chapter 61-

"What's with that…?" Hikaru walked around the lobby aimlessly as he was deep in thought.

"Wah!" Hikaru jumped back as he banged into the person in front of him, "Barako?"

"Tch! Oh it's you," Barako turned away in disappointment.

"Wha… what's with your reaction?" Hikaru shouted in frustration.

Barako looked at Hikaru curiously, as she realized that Hikaru was in a bad mood, "Did something happen?"

"I mean to your friend," Barako quickly added when Hikaru didn't reply her.

"Actually…" Hikaru told Barako everything without a second thought.

"I see… So what do your friend intend to do?" Barako asked.

"Wha… Aren't you supposed to give the advice?" Hikaru snapped back.

"Well, because from what I see, your friend already knows the answer, but he is just denying it," Barako analyzed.

"That again?" Hikaru was getting even more depressed, as he started to wreck his brain for answer again.

"ARGH!" Hikaru pulled his hair in frustration.

Barako scratched her head, trying to think up of something to loosen up the heavy atmosphere.

"Just don't think too much," Barako told Hikaru, "Or else, you might stirrup a snowstorm with your black atmosphere!"

"Just go for a bath and don't think too much," Barako patted Hikaru's head softly before she returned to her room.

* * *

-Chapter 61-

"_I think…that deep down in your heart, you already know the answer, Hikaru…"_

"Even Haruhi… Why is everyone telling me the same thing?" Hikaru mumbled under his breath.

"Uh oh… the snowstorm came. Chairman! Go under the covered area of the rift… EH?" Hikaru looked around in shock.

"CHAIRMAN…?"

* * *

"Haruhi…"

"Hmm? What?"

"I really like you?"

"Oh yeah, I have Kurakano's phone number…"

"Ah, Thanks for that,"

"I'm serious," Hikaru's voice was trembling, as he took a quick breath and clenched his fist, "I like you."

"Will you go out with me?"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**Is this chapter too short? Oh man, it was really a challenge to type this chapter. I retype it thrice T.T Hopefully it's fine :xx**

***All the parts that I type out from the manga are copied from the English ver of the manga. The gist is somewhat the same, but the phrasing might be quite different from the fansubs that you can find online so, sorry for any confusion caused! **

**Yup, that's all! Thanks for reading! **

**Next chapter: Wounds**


	22. Wounds

**Wounds**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We just came back from the ski trip. A lot of things happened during the trip, but all is well, so don't worry about us._

* * *

Kaoru urged himself to go faster as he ran like a bat out of hell. He swiftly avoided the people walking in the corridor as he cursed his legs. How he wished that he was taller by one centimeter. How Kaoru wished that he could teleport like some hero in some shows. He had never been so worried before. Kaoru couldn't sleep since the ski trip. He even came early to school for the first time!

Kaoru wiped his sweat as he quickly took a turn and ran out of the door that leads him to the garden. Just as he came to the garden, he saw Nadeshiko standing beside a rose bush. He immediately came to a stop. As Kaoru walked slowly towards Nadeshiko, he quickly straightened his uniform.

Nadeshiko stood in front of the rose bush, looking lost. She straightened her hand and reached out for one of the roses. Just as she touched the rose, she jumped back in pain.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru immediately ran over as he saw Nadeshiko got pricked by the rose.

Nadeshiko suddenly squatted down.

"Does it hurt that much?" Kaoru was so worried that he also squatted down and put his hands around Nadeshiko's shoulders.

Kaoru titled his head to look at Nadeshiko's face but was dumbfounded to see tears trickled down her cheeks as she nodded.

"Here," She rubbed her chest as she sniffed, "Hurts so much…"

Kaoru didn't know what to do or what to say. He just tightened his grip around Nadeshiko's shoulders and patted her back gently.

"Why?" Nadeshiko asked softly, "Why is the rose so beautiful? Why does it have to tempt you to pluck it, yet hurt you in the cruelest way?"

Kaoru turned to see Nadeshiko looking at the rose that she had attempted to pluck out.

"Love is just the rose, isn't it? No matter how many times you get betrayed, you will still end up falling in love unintentionally…"

Kaoru could feel that there was a deep meaning behind Nadeshiko's words. He was curious but he knew that he shouldn't be asking her anything at this timing. He saw Nadeshiko deep in thoughts again.

"If you will be hurt whenever you fall in love, then I rather not love anybody anymore…" Nadeshiko's voice was trembling as she wiped her tears.

"Does that mean that you would stop loving Barako too?" Kaoru felt that his mouth was moving by itself, but he just let it be. He could feel something within him. He felt the need to say something, to pull Nadeshiko out from her depressing state.

Nadeshiko was shocked at Kaoru's sudden words. She was even more shocked at what Kaoru had said.

"No… I just…" Nadeshiko stuttered.

"Personally, I am glad to be born as a twin with Hikaru. I love him more then I love myself. If I stop loving him, the Kaoru now won't even exist. Isn't it the same for you?" Kaoru looked at her sternly, "So don't ever say such words again."

Nadeshiko nodded silently as tears flowed out uncontrollably. Kaoru's gaze softened and he patted her head softly.

"Can't you think it in another way? The rose pricked you to stop you from plucking it out. Even though it hurt you, it actually protected both you and itself. It didn't want you to see its ugly sight. It didn't want you to see it wither. In your memory, it will forever be as beautiful. Even if it hurts just for a while, the pain will fade, and the rose will still remain perfect in your memory…"

Nadeshiko's eyes widened at Kaoru's words. She had never thought of it that way. She jumped a bit when Kaoru suddenly held her hand.

"I like you," Kaoru was shocked at his own words. He had never intended to confess like this, but he just went with the flow, "Even if you don't trust the thing called love anymore, even if you have been hurt many times before, I'll show you the other side of things. I'll show you that you can trust love. I'll show you that love can bring you happiness too,"

Nadeshiko was taken aback. She was speechless. She was looking at Hiro for the whole time, and didn't notice any of that. Could it be that Kaoru was also in pain? Could he be also… like her?

Kaoru could see that Nadeshiko was shocked, but he didn't care anymore. He pulled Nadeshiko into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"So just let me stay beside you..."

* * *

"Hey! Heeeeyyyy~ HEY!"

"Wha…" Barako jumped as she felt a pat on her back.

"What's with you? Building sandcastles in the air like that?"

Barako spun around to find Hikaru standing beside her, "Erm, yes?"

"Did you see Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as he yawned. Kaoru pulled him out of the bed early in the morning and forced him to come to school at such an unholy time, yet once they reach the school, Kaoru literally disappeared.

"Err, t..the Egoist Clubroom?" Barako stuttered.

"Hmmm… I see…" Hikaru scratched the back of his head. He couldn't help but feeling awkward when Barako keeps stuttering and avoiding his eyes.

"By the way, I have something to ask you," Hikaru leaned down to look at her, trying hard to break the awkward atmosphere, "Does Kaoru like you or something?"

"Pfft!" Barako suddenly started to laugh uncontrollably, "Are you dumb or what?"

"What?" Now, Hikaru was pissed.

"The one that Kaoru likes is obviously Nadeshiko, right? Even blind people can see that!" Barako continued to laugh.

"Hey, are you trying to insult blind people?" Hikaru paused for a while before he continued, "Well, how would I know. That time I saw Kaoru patting you by the back, and you two seemed to be very close, so I…"

"Well this better teach you not to jump conclusion," Barako mocked.

"Whatever!" Hikaru was about to walk away when Barako suddenly pulled his sleeve.

"Actually, I have something to tell you too…"

* * *

"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out to her with tears in his eyes.

Haruhi fastened her walking speed as she blushed furiously. She started to become even more conscious to her feelings towards Tamaki ever since Hikaru confessed to her.

".HI!" Tamaki jumped onto her from behind.

"Wha… Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi was furious.

"Erm… Haruhi?" Tamaki started to fiddle as he tried to talk.

"If you have something to say, get off me first!"

"Ah, sorry," Tamaki quickly got off Haruhi and pulled Haruhi to her feet.

"Well, erm…" Tamaki wanted to ask about Hikaru's confession but he didn't know how to say it. He continued to stutter as he thought of what to say to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm very busy so please be quick," Haruhi picked up her books quickly and hid her red and blushing face behind the books.

"Ahh, erm… I was wondering where you have been recently," Tamaki quickly found another topic, "Err well, you always go off to somewhere once the Host Club activities end, so I was wondering…"

"Well, I was at the Egoist Clubroom," Haruhi replied straight away, desperate to get away from Tamaki, "I've been very close with the sisters recently. They also helped me with the school work."

"Oh I see…" Tamaki muttered.

"If that's all, then I'll excuse myself first," Haruhi walked away as fast as her legs could take her.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki looked at the slowly diminishing figure sadly.

* * *

"Is that so?" Hikaru sighed.

"I'm sorry. It really wasn't on purpose," Barako explained, "It was because of what I had said the previous night. And I heard that you were really caught in the snowstorm, so I was guilty and wanted to apologize…"

"Well, since you have overheard it, there's nothing to be done. It's not like I can erase your memory, you see," Hikaru sighed again, "Just don't go around telling others, okay?"

"Okay," Barako nodded obediently.

"Well, so you know already? The friend thing?"

"Yea," Barako blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, I guess I do need someone that I can confine to…" Hikaru sighed again, "You see, about Highness …"

"Well, that's about all," Hikaru felt relaxed, now that he told someone about what he was feeling now. At least he has someone to talk to.

"I see…" Barako nodded as she analyzed the situation in her mind.

"I feel so insecure right now… I'm scared of being rejected, but it's obvious isn't it? That I would be rejected?" Hikaru turned to look at Barako.

"Yup," Barako replied bluntly.

"Must you be so blunt?"

"Well, I don't have to say anything else since you already know it, right? It's not as if you won't get rejected if I comforted you. You would actually hurt even more if I comforted you with empty and meaningless words, right?" Barako said monotonously in reply.

"Oh forget it! I guess I spoke to the wrong person," Hikaru was already very tired. He wanted someone to talk to him, but not in this way.

"Wha… You were the one who started to tell me all these things right?" Barako raised her voice.

"Hey! Who was the one who overheard things?" Hikaru started to feel agitated.

"Then who's the one who started talking to me about his 'friend'?" Barako mocked Hikaru.

"Well for your information, you were the one who approached me and started the conversation first!" Hikaru tried to shoot back at Barako.

"Ohhh, then why did you have the please-talk-to-me look?" Barako exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"ARGH! Forget it!" Hikaru stormed out of the classroom in defeat. Just as Hikaru walked down the corridor, he realized that he had totally forgotten about the Tamaki and Haruhi issue. It has been a long time since he had quarreled with someone in such a way and it felt nostalgic. After that quarrel, he felt so relieved and relaxed ironically…

Barako heave a long sigh as she slumped back into her chair. She had never gotten so heated up or quarreled like that with anyone, never. So why now?

"What am I doing…?"

* * *

"All I want… is for us to remain like a family forever…" Tamaki sulked, as he drew circles on the floor with his finger. As he was thinking, he suddenly thought of the conversation he had with Haruhi from before.

"Is she becoming rebellious?" Tamaki wondered for a second.

"No no no no," Tamaki shook his head vigorously, "In any case, I should just increase the time I spend with my precious daughter!"

"Yosh!" Tamaki stood up in victory as he came up with a new plan, "I shall call this the HOIST PLAN!"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**Another short chapter. :xx So sorry. Have been busy recently. Maybe my next update is two weeks later. Sorry in advance! x.x**

**Anyway thanks for reading! ^^**

**Story thus so far:**

**What does Nadeshiko mean by Kaoru is the same as her? What will happen to Kaoru and his sudden confession? Barako is acting weird, what is happening? And finally, WHAT THE HELL IS TAMAKI DOING? HOIST PLAN?**

**Next chapter:**** HOIST?**


	23. Extra Corner

**Extra Corner: This is not the chapter 'HOIST?'**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_There seems to be a delay in the publishing of the chapter, Hoist. Muramori is currently occupied with something else, so she might need some more time before she can upload the next chapter. Please be patient. Apparently this chapter is an extra and random chapter…_

* * *

Haruhi: Okay, so let me explain. Currently, we are facing some, no actually, A LOT of objections from the crew. Come on, let's go take a peek…

* * *

"Yosh!" Tamaki stood up in victory as he came up with a new plan, "I shall call this the HOIST PLAN!"

Staff: And… CUT! Good job. That's all for today! The next filming will be held next week! Here's the script.

"Okay!" Hikaru quickly skimmed through the script, "Hey hey hey, wait a moment…"

Hikaru turned to give Kaoru a puzzled look, and passed the script to Kaoru.

"Something is weird right?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

Kaoru flipped through the script and looked at Hikaru, "This is totally wrong!"

"Nadeshiko! Take a look at this!" Kaoru ran to find Nadeshiko that was resting at a corner.

Barako carried her portable chair to sit beside Nadeshiko, and peeked over Nadeshiko's shoulders to take a look at the script.

Hikaru also ran over to stand in front of Barako and looked straight at her, "Right?"

"Yea…" Barako took the script over and flipped through it quickly, trying to digest the situation quickly.

"Haruhi! Come over here for a moment!" Barako shouted over and urged Haruhi to quickly come over.

As Haruhi came over, Kyoya also tagged along to take a glimpse at the script.

The staff and Tamaki walked over, curious about the commotion caused by the acting crew.

"What's wrong?" Tamaki asked as he placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulders.

"What's wrong? Everything is wrong!" Hikaru shouted in disbelief.

"Senpai, have you seen the script?" Haruhi asked.

"Yup, and I found it perfectly fine!" Tamaki was puzzled.

"Seriously…" Kyoya sighed, "Director! Come here for a moment!"

"Yes?"

"There's something seriously wrong with the script," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles.

"What's wrong?" The director was puzzled too.

"THE SCRIPT NEEDS TO BE CHANGED!" Everyone shouted in sync.

"More like, why is the chapter even named 'Hoist'?"

"Hey hey, and why do me and Barako have so little screen time! Aren't we like one of the main couples?"

"This is totally not like my character, okay? Haruhi shoudn't be shocked like this. Shouldn't she already realized about it?"

"Why do I, Kyoya, have to face palm so many times, and act out such a dumb scene with Tamaki?"

"And please change the stupid title of the chapter, and add more scenes of me and Nadeshiko!"

"Yea! Shouldn't me and Barako have more scenes together? We are supposed to be very very close sisters right? Right?"

"This is Double Tales right? Then we should have more screen time. We are the main girl characters right? And when is the romance between me and Hikaru going to start?"

"But the main problem about this is…" Everyone took a deep breath and turned to face Tamaki.

"YOU HAVE TOO MANY SCREEN TIME!"

"Ohh so I have too many screen time…w..wait… what?" Tamaki gaped.

"YES!" Everyone nodded vigorously.

"You see, Tamaki is already the main character for Ouran, so he has a lot of screen time in _that _story,"

"He really shouldn't come over and steal our screen time. Right, Director?"

"Wait… I'm not trying to steal the screen time form you all… isn't that too mean?" Tamaki started sniffing, "Director! They are being meanies!"

"DIRECTOR!" Everyone turned around to glare at the director.

"Oh shit," The director turned around and ran away as fast as possible.

"WAIT, DIRECTOR!"

* * *

Haruhi: Okay, so that was how everything started. Currently, our acting crew is all very angry, except for one. And our director is currently missing in action, so please give us some time to kidnap our director, beat him up, and threaten him to change the script, okay?

Tamaki: Haruhi! How can you say such violent and cruel stuff with a smile on? My daughter is become bad under bad influence! And another thing… Hikaru! Kaoru! Release me from all these ropes!

Hikaru: No way can do! Who told you to steal all the screen time from us! You're the reason why my progress with Barako is so slow!

Kaoru: Yea! Thanks to you, I don't even get a scene with Nadeshiko in the next chapter, even though I just confessed!

Tamaki: WAHH! MUMMY! Hikaru and Kaoru are being mean!

Kyoya: *Adjust spectacles* I don't want to act in that scene with you.

TAMAKI: WAHHHHH! DIRECTOR!

* * *

-Phone call-

Director: I'm not gonna change the script. It's final!

Staff: Okay…. So where are you now?

Director: I'm currently taking refuge in the Black Magic Clubroom. I'm thankful to Nekozawa. I'm gonna give him an extra chapter!

?: Ho ho… So there you are!

Director: Wait… wha?

Staff: Director? Hello? Director?

Director: Hahahaha, erm calm down first… Everyone, calm down! Well, if you all insist… I MIGHT consider revising the script just for a tiny little bit.

CRACK.

Director: WAHHH SAVE ME!

Staff: Wait.. HELLO? DIRECTOR?

Phone: Kachak. Toot toot toot…

Staff: DIRECTOR!

* * *

In memory of The Director of Double Tales

XX/XX/XXXX – 30/01/2012

Thank you for being with us for such a short time.

We appreciate your help and you will be forever in our hearts.

Farewell, our director…

* * *

Director: WAIT! DON"T JUST KILL ME OFF LIKE THIS!

* * *

**Next chapter:**** HOIST?**


	24. Hoist

**HOIST?**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_We have a huge problem at hand recently. It seems that there's a leakage in our storage room. If we want to fix the problem, we would have to reconstruct the whole clubroom. If that's so, then we have no place to go during the reconstruction. What should we do?_

* * *

"Nee-san…"

"Yes?"

"What do you do when someone confesses to you?"

"Well, that's a tricky question… But before that question, you should ask yourself something first,"

"What is it, nee-san?"

"Your feelings,"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you feel about him?"

* * *

"Haruhi~" Barako hugged Haruhi from the back.

"Ah, Barako," Haruhi turned around instantly, "Where's Nadeshiko?"

"Hmm… maybe on a date?" Barako shrugged as she sat down beside Haruhi.

"Ohh… on a date… Wait," Haruhi stopped doing her work and looked up at Barako, "ON A DATE?"

"Well, I don't see that bug today," Barako looked around, as she totally ignored Haruhi.

"Hey! Why am I a bug?" Hikaru stormed into the classroom.

"You said that yourself!" Barako stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Wha..!" Hikaru started chasing Barako in circles in the classroom as Haruhi sat alone.

"Well, they could really make a cute couple," Haruhi giggled as she continued to scribble down things on her notes.

* * *

"KYOYA!" Tamaki ran towards Kyoya while screaming Kyoya's name.

Kyoya didn't even raised his eyebrows, and continued punching numbers into the calculator.

"Kyoya! Look at me, look at me!" Tamaki quickly pulled the chair from the table in front and sat down in front of Kyoya, "I've got a proposal for you to hear!"

"Hmmm…" Kyoya looked up at Tamaki with a bored face.

"I name it the Hoist Plan! Well, I was actually standing over at the stone over at the garden, you know, around the pond, that stone with the weird shape of a tiger that I told you previously. Yea yea, that stone. Just as I was put my hand down on the stone, I was like…"

Kyoya shook his head in exhaust and face palmed himself in disbelief.

-After fifteen minutes-

"And I really really want our family to spend more time with each other, especially since Hani and Mori-senpai are going to graduate soon," The moment Tamaki mentioned this, he started sobbing.

"Wahh!" Tamaki burst into tears as he thought of how they were going to be separated from Hani and Mori-senpai.

-After thirty minutes-

"So where was I?" Tamaki sniffed, "Ohh, and did you notice how Haruhi went missing everytime club activity ends? Remember that day, the first day, I wanted to buy her some tuna belly but she disappeared. I even spent 3 whole hours finding her and…"

-After fifty minutes-

"Oh and then I went around running in my pajamas then Obasama…"

"Tamaki," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles and heave out a long sigh, "Can't you just go straight to the point? What exactly is the Hoist Plan?"

Tamaki's eyes shone and sparkled as he grabbed Kyoya's hands immediately, "YOU FINALLY ASKED!"

Kyoya face palmed for the second time.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Kaoru suddenly popped his head out from behind.

"Wahhh!" Nadeshiko jumped and quickly stood up. She turned around to face Kaoru as she covered the paper behind her desperately with her hands.

"What are those? Why are you hiding them?" It made Kaoru even more curious as he saw Nadeshiko's flustered face.

"N… nothing," Nadeshiko stuttered as she crumpled up the paper.

"Show me!" Kaoru tried to grab the paper from Nadeshiko as she quickly turned away.

"No!" Nadeshiko quickly stuffed the paper under her blazer in a hurry.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Kaoru puffed his cheeks and continued to tug on her sleves, "Let me see, just once! Once! Okay?"

"NO!" Nadeshiko quickly ran to another corner of the room, causing the curious Kaoru to chase after her.

Suddenly the Egoist Club room door slid open, as a figure stepped into the clubroom.

"Erm, I'm actually here to thank the Egoist Club, but I guess you're busy. I'll come another day,"

* * *

*"My my, and who was the one who said that he would keep them at a safe distance?" Nekozawa snickered.

"Well, that's a different issue. As of right now, they don't seem to be that much of a threat. Furthermore, the Host Club gets along well with them," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles.

"Hmm, if that's what you want," Nekozawa took a sip of his tea, "I've got no objections here,"

"Then good," Kyoya was ready to leave the room when he suddenly remembered something, "Oh anyway, can you make the reconstruction progress slower?"

"Hoho, so are you trying to say that you want to make use of them for a longer period of time?" Nekozawa rubbed his chin in curiosity.

"My, how would I do that? Moreover, the sisters aren't so dull, you see," Kyoya smiled, "I guess I can trust you to settle that issue for me, wouldn't you?"

"Well, I can't do much on my side, you know. The date is sealed. Even if you want, they can't stay for long. I can't turn against fate," Nekozawa looked out of the window, as if searching for something far away.

"What do you mean?" Kyoya turned to face Nekozawa.

"Reiko, bring our guest out," Nekozawa ordered, as Reiko led Kyoya out of the Black Magic clubroom.

"What does that mean?" Kyoya muttered to himself.

* * *

"_Well, I was thinking if we can let the Egoist Club come over to the Host club's clubroom," Tamaki was thrilled, "You see, Haruhi and the brothers are all very close to them, so isn't it good if they can spend more time together? And, and! I can also clear my mushroom cultivation corner for them!"_

_As expected from Tamaki, Kyoya thought as he heave out a long sign, well but this idea is quite good…_

_Kyoya whipped out his calculator and punched in a lot of numbers, flipping through his sales records._

"_No wait, this might be a good chance to boost our sales!" Kyoya grabbed Tamaki by the shoulders and laughed hysterically._

"_Kyoya, you're scary," Tamaki mumbled._

* * *

"I don't mind," Barako replied immediately, "And just when we were finding another place for our club activities,"

"Well, then that's settled. You two can come in tomorrow. I'll prepare a corner in the clubroom for you two," Kyoya walked away immediately to do the arrangements.

"Isn't that good? We can spend more time together!" Haruhi smiled as she shook Barako's hands in delight. She really enjoyed the company of the sisters. They were like her very few and best female friends.

"BUT I MIND," Hikaru waved his hands in the air in disbelief.

"HOW CAN WE BE IN THE SAME CLUBROOM WITH THEM?" Hikaru started pointing Barako in disgust.

Barako glared back at Hikaru, "You can try begging me,"

"Wha… YOU!" Hikaru stormed over to Barako and made a silly face at her.

"Back at you!" Barako stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Grr!" Hikaru clenched his fists, "Don't you dare let me catch you!"

And the run-around-in-circles-around-Haruhi's-table starts once again…

* * *

"That was…" Kaoru sat down in his favorite chair, puzzled by the development of the story.

"Kana Tsubaki. The Egoist Club's first request is from her," Nadeshiko replied softly.

**"_Are you going to continue waiting?"_

"_A person's heart never stays too long, you know."_

"_Then, what should I do?"_

"_Let _us_ open the door for you."_

"We approached her first," Nadeshiko continued, "She was very worried because she could feel that the distance between Hiro and her was increasing, and she didn't what to do. And she also didn't have the courage to confess, so we decided to help her."

"So you guys had all these planned out already?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. What are they? How could the sisters plan out and foresee everything?

"Well yea, but something went wrong. Something I didn't expect," Nadeshiko suddenly became silent again.

"Nadeshiko," Kaoru went to sit beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"That feeling was unbearable. I didn't expect it; I didn't want to admit it. Because I knew that they liked each other so much, and yet… I hated myself for wanting to have him to myself. I hated myself for falling in love with the Hiro that was in love with Kana…" Nadeshiko started to tear, as she looked into Kaoru's eyes, "Was it also this pain for you too?"

"Just cry it all out," Kaoru whispered as he patted her back, "Let it all out. I'm right here beside you…"

* * *

*** "Ohh, so the girl that I saw then was Kana?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeap, we met up with her occasionally to have a short talk," Barako replied, "She was quite worried in a sense,"

"But how did the two of you manage to plan and like predict all these?" Haruhi was more of curious than shocked.

"From young, three of us, including Sakurako-nee-san, have high spiritual powers. People with high spiritual powers can see or sense different things you see. But these people have different types of spiritual powers. And the three of us are considered 'special'," Barako paused for a moment, leaving Haruhi as hungry as ever.

"Have you heard about the Sisters of Fate?" Barako looked up at Haruhi.

"You mean, the Greek myth?"

"Yes,"

"If I'm not wrong, the three Sisters of Fate, Clotho, Lahkesis, and Atropos, determined the fates of every mortal, God and Titan, right?"

"Absolutely. As expected of Haruhi," Barako continued, "The three of us are similar to the Sisters of Fate,"

"What do you mean? You mean spiritual powers wise?" Haruhi was confused.

"Yes, maybe something like we have the same power as them? Clotho, the biggest sister, weaved the Threads of Fate, beginning all lives. Lahkesis embellished the threads, which decided the events that would occur in every being's life. Finally, Atropos, the youngest, cut the threads, ending a life. Sakurako-nee-san is just like Clotho, possessing miraculous powers, just as how Clotho is able to weave out life. Sakurako-nee-san can see things, and has very great knowledge. Sakurako-nee-san uses a crystal ball to see everything about a person and their life, including their memories,"

"Wait, really everything?" Haruhi gasped in disbelief.

Barako nodded in silence.

"And then, Nadeshiko is just like Lahkesis, able to change the fate of people. She is very good at making potions. She can make a whole variety of potions and they are extremely strong. But Nadeshiko cannot see nor sense anything. Finally, me. Amongst the three of the sisters, Atropos is the strongest of all and the most deadly one. I'm just like Atropos, since I have the strongest spiritual power. I can sense things, predict things and change things,"

"So your big sister is like the past, Nadeshiko is the present and you're the future?" Haruhi took a long time to digest what Barako said.

"Yes, something similar to that," Barako nodded. Haruhi was very intelligent indeed, able to digest all these in such a short time.

"But what do you mean by things? You mean like for example, you can predict bad events or happenings to a person? And you change it?"

"Exactly. And just to tell you, I specialize in curses," Barako gave an evil smile.

"One more question! If that's really so, then you three can like live in luxury right? Since you can change the future?" Haruhi scratched her head.

"Not exactly. The three of us can't see our own fates nor the other two sisters' fates. And another point is, there's a price to pay for everything. We can't just change the fate of others if we like. We are not gods afterall," Barako finished her words and walked off the find Nadeshiko, leaving Haruhi with more question marks.

"I still had my last question…"

* * *

"_Nee-san, I had a weird dream just now,"_

"…"

"_Who am I?"_

"_You're Nadeshiko, aren't you? Don't think too much. Just go back to sleep…"_

* * *

"And… CUT!"

"Otsukare!"

"Good job everyone! See? I only amended the script by a tiny little bit, but everything is still perfect, isn't it?" The director beamed.

"We had no choice, did we?" Nadeshiko gave the director a long face.

"We couldn't delay the broadcast any longer, that's why we went ahead even though the script was so sucky," Barako said with a straight face.

"You practically threatened us!" Kaoru and Hikaru shouted at the director in displease.

"Oh c'mon! Everything went perfectly fine, didn't it? And well, I didn't have as much screen time as compared to before, right?" Tamaki tried his best to help the director and cheer everyone up.

"Yea right!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"You were still the one with the most screentime!" Kaoru continued.

"Wha… When did I? I only appeared in like two sections and that wasn't even 500 words! It was only 415 words out of…," Tamaki started counting with his fingers, "2001 words!"

"SO? I mean look at Barako. She's the main character of Double Tales but she only has like thirty minutes of screen time. And she only the person with the second most screen time." Hikaru shoot back at Tamaki.

"And you, the main character of Ouran, NOT Double Tales, almost one hour and twenty minutes of screen time!" Kaoru continued after Hikaru.

"YEA!" The others agreed in sync.

"Wait.. but I… I…. WAH! DIRECTOR, THEY'RE BULLYING ME AGAIN!" Tamaki wailed as he ran away.

"But there's actually someone with more screen time than Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi muttered.

"Well, it seems that they all just couldn't stand him," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles again.

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**I finally updated! Sorry if this chapter was a bit boring :xx but need to explain all these stuff you see.**

***Nekozawa is actually referring to the conversation that he had with Kyoya in chapter 5 of Double Tales: Normal.**

****That part was actually written in chapter 8 of Double Tales: Door**

*****Haruhi actually saw Kana with the sisters in chapter 15 of Double Tales: Reasons. You might want to reread if you don't rmb!**

**As usual, thanks for reading! ^^**

**Next Chapter coming up next week! Sorry cos I haven't thought of the title yet!**


	25. Operation 4

**Operation 4**

"_You don't have to worry anymore,"_

"_W… What's do you mean?"_

"_I've called off our engagement. From now on, we're nothing but strangers…"_

* * *

-Host Club & Egoist Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"Oh my dear princesses, you all look as stunning as ever~"

"Look look! I'm very cute with these bunny ears, right~~"

"…"

"If you purchase all six versions of this album, you will get a special limited photo card set for free,"

"Hikaru, I don't like you to look at the other girls!"

"Kaoru…"

"Pfft!" Barako quickly covered her mouth to control her laughter.

"What's with your reaction?" Hikaru stormed over to where the sisters were sitting.

"Ehem," Barako cleared her throat before continuing, "Sorry, it was so ridiculous that I couldn't control my laughter,"

"Wha…" Hikaru clenched his fist as he quickly took a deep breath, "Relax… relax…"

"Hikaru, come over here!" Haruhi called Hikaru over.

"Be there in a second!" Hikaru turned back to glare at Barako and stuck out his tongue, "You'll get it from me later!"

"Immature," Barako muttered as she continued to scribble formulas on her thick stack of papers.

"Hooo... so you have such a relationship with your brother…" Nadeshiko lifted her eyebrow in sarcasm.

"Wait, no! That's not true!" Kaoru ran forward to Nadeshiko and shook his head violently in denial.

"Then what's with the hugging thing and the-almost-kissing scene?" Barako also joined in to make Kaoru sweat.

"No! That was just… Don't listen to her!" Kaoru quickly reached out his hands to cover Nadeshiko's ears.

"Hmm… so this is what they call incest?" Nadeshiko rubbed her chin.

"NO! Don't say this kind of things!" Kaoru quickly covered Nadeshiko's mouth with his left hand.

"You're the only person I like!" Kaoru continued with raised voice.

"Hoho, isn't that an outright public confession?" Barako smirked as she teased Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed when he finally realized what he was doing and what he had said. He quickly ran away to hide behind Hikaru at the other side of the room.

"Why are you so red?"

"N… nothing…"

"Nee-san," Nadeshiko's face was also red, "About the question you asked last time…"

"You've got your answer?" Barako continued to look at the brothers and their comical act.

Nadeshiko took out the crumple paper and straightened it.

At the top of the paper, there was a huge title: FEELINGS TOWARDS KAORU. Below it scribbled many different and random words: Curious? Partners? Best Friends?

"Well," Nadeshiko hestitated before continuing, "I got even more questions,"

"Don't worry," Barako patted Nadeshiko by the shoulders, "You're on the right track,"

"Isn't it good that you can predict and sense things, nee-san? You always know what will happen…" Nadeshiko sighed.

"Not exactly,"

"Why?" Nadeshiko looked at her sister in curiosity.

"There are also some things that I can't predict, you know? Some things like love…" Barako looked at the brothers again, "Well, I suppose that's the fun part of things… Or maybe the scary part…"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard about it?"

"The Egoist Club? What about them?"

"I've heard that they sell you potions that you need, and you don't even need to tell them what's your problem!"

"Isn't that creepy?"

"I think that's quite cool! And apparently they accept requests for free!"

"Request… for free…" A dark shadow made its way to Music room 3…

* * *

"Erm… I'm here to buy a potion…"

Nadeshiko turned to look at Barako and nodded.

"Here you go," Nadeshiko gave the girl a bottle of crystal blue potion, "This is a cure to your sleepless nights,"

"T..Thank you!" The girl passed Nadeshiko the money before bowing and leaving the music room.

"I'm going make more potions," Nadeshiko went to the storage room with the formulas.

"I'll help you!" Kaoru followed behind immediately, like a duckling following its mother.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Hikaru was amazed no matter how many times he witnessed it. How did they even know what problem the customers were facing?

"Someone with a block head like you wouldn't understand," Barako replied monotonously.

"Hey!" Hikaru was about to shoot back when something caught his eyes, "What are you doing with that bowl of water?"

Barako suddenly thought of something as she smirked sinisterly.

"Come, sit here," Barako urged Hikaru to sit in the seat opposite her. Hikaru, half puzzled half curious, obediently took a sit.

"Now put your face above the bowl," Barako started to speak in a very low voice.

"Wha… what's with the sudden seriousness?" Hikaru started to stutter as he placed his head above the bowl of clear water. Hikaru gulped as he looked at the bowl that was around the size of his head.

"Now, I'm going to predict your future. Look carefully into the water and tell me what you see…"

"Erm… okay," Hikaru started to feel nervous as his whole body tensed.

Barako slowly cupped her hands around the bowl and started to hum an eerie melody in a low and deep voice.

Hikaru almost jumped back as he saw the water swirling. What's happening? Her hands aren't even moving!

Barako removed her hands and silently rested her hands on Hikaru's head. Hikaru didn't realize anything as he was too absorbed and amazed at what he saw. The swirling had stopped but he could see bubbles emerging from the bottom of the bowl. Each time a bubble reach the surface, the water became darker and darker. Hikaru gasped as he realized that the whole bowl of water had became black. What?

"That's…?" Hikaru squinted with effort.

"BAH!" Barako pushed Hikaru's head into the bowl of water, and burst out into laughter.

"Wha…!" Hikaru immediately stood up in shock. His whole face was wet and his clothes were drenched from the big splash, ".KO…"

"Bleh! Catch me if you can~" Barako laughed as she ran around the table, with a fuming Hikaru chasing from behind.

"Ah! Haru-chan, they playing the run-around-the-table game again!" Hani-senpai pointed at Hikaru and Barako.

"Again?" Haruhi sighed as she turned over to look at them.

"Looks fun~ I wanna join them too~" Hani was about to skip over when Haruhi stopped him.

"Hani-senpai, you shouldn't," Haruhi looked up at them again and smiled, "Leave them like this for now,"

"Aww… I really can't? It looks so fun… Right, Takeshi?"

"Yea…"

* * *

"We've got a new request!" Kaoru came running into the clubroom.

"Really?" Nadeshiko immediately looked up with excitement.

"Wait, why is it 'we'? Why are you in the Egoist Club?" Hikaru was utterly shocked.

"Oh, can I join too? It sounds fun!" Haruhi asked as she came over with the rest of the Host Club.

"Wait… Haruhi? And all of you?" Hikaru suddenly felt betrayed.

"Did you brainwashed them or something?" Hikaru turned to Barako in disbelief.

"Don't worry. I will definitely not let you join even if you beg me," Barako gave a fake smile in return.

"Who would ever do that! Hmph!" Hikaru pulled one of his eyes to make a face at Barako as she stuck out her tongue in response.

"Ermm…" A girl walked in to the room silently, "Actually, I need the Egoist Club's help,"

"Egoist Club at your service,"

* * *

"Remind me," Hikaru was pissed, "Why am I here again?"

"Shhh! We'll be noticed!" Haruhi whispered.

"Keep your volume down!" Kaoru turned around to shush Hikaru.

"I get the point that we have to be in disguise to spy on that person, but," Hikaru took a deep breath, "Why am I dressed up as a girl?"

"If you continue like this, I'm gonna to kick you out of the spying group!" Nadeshiko hissed.

"Fine! I'll go back!" Hikaru walked away as he threw the wig on the floor. Damn that Barako!

* * *

"_I'm Shimazuki Rin, and I like a guy from Hanashiro High School!" The girl blushed furiously as she finally said it._

"_Okay, so we get the situation," Barako rested her head on her hands and looked around at the crowd._

"_Alright, first of all, we need to investigate and get more background information," Barako rubbed her chin again._

"_Nadeshiko, Haruhi and the Hitachiin brothers, go get into your disguises and sneak into Hanashiro High School. Nadeshiko, you know what I want so you and Haruhi take the lead,"_

"_Okay~"_

"_Alright,"_

"_Mori and Hani-senpai, can you help me to get the information about him and his family background,"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Kyoya-senpai, please stay behind, I need you to help me get some confidential information,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_And,"_

"_Me? Me?" Tamaki looked up at Barako with puppy eyes as he wagged his tail in excitement._

"_Just stay behind. You'll ruin our plan,"Barako told him straight in his face._

"_Wahh! MUMMY!" Tamaki run and hugged onto Kyoya's legs as he cried out a pool of tears._

"_That's all. Let's start!" Barako clapped her hands as the operation commence._

* * *

".KO…" Hikaru stormed into the room in anger, "ITS YOU, ISN'T IT?"

"Oh, you're just in time," Barako waved her hands to urge him over, "Put the disguise thing aside, and quickly sit down over here,"

"What?" Hikaru was confused but still sat down beside Barako reluctantly.

"Shhh!" Barako shushed him.

"Why is everyone asking me to keep quiet?" Hikaru grumbled softly.

"We're back~" Tamaki and Kyoya came back to room and sat down directly in front of them.

"Wait, I thought Highness was just supposed to stay here? Where did he come back from?" Hikaru was puzzled.

"Just ignore him. Not important," Barako leaned forward, "Back to business. How is it?"

"As expected," Kyoya nodded and adjusted his spectacles.

"Your side?" Barako turned to ask Tamaki.

"Yup, my princesses were kind enough to feed me with a lot of information!" Tamaki smiled in victory.

"Wait wait wait! Hold on! Please stop talking in alien language and EXPLAIN PLEASE?" Hikaru suddenly cut into the conversation, "You all are treating me as if I'm invisible!"

"Hmm where should we start?" Barako rubbed her chin and continued, "Right, our client is Shimazuki Rin. She said that she like someone from Hanashiro High School so she needs our help,"

"Don't you think it's too suspicious?"

"Why?" Hikaru scratched his head, unable to catch anything.

"Don't you know Hanashiro High School?" Barako asked.

"Well, Hanashiro is a school that is similar to Ouran right? A private school for rich students. But the only difference is that the school grounds are much smaller than Ouran and it's strictly only for families that are in the politics, right?" Hikaru looked around to confirm once again.

"Correct," Kyoya replied, "But you forgotten something."

"What?"

"Ouran and Hanashiro are not in good relationship, due to some issues. So there is entirely no interaction between the students of these two schools. Even the families are avoiding one another due to the tension between the schools,"

"Wait," Hikaru paused to think and digest, "Then how did this Shimazuki Rin even know and fall in love with that guy?"

"Exactly," Barako nodded, "And so we noticed something,"

"The key lies within her family," Tamaki continued, "The Shimazuki family,"

"And of course, we went to do a tiny bit of investigation, and voila! We got the answer," Barako smirked, "The lock is the Shimayo family,"

"Time out! My brain is already overflowing with all these," Hikaru grabbed his head as he took a deep breath, "You guys are not human, at all…"

* * *

"Okay, round two… Start!" Hikaru leaned in once again for explanation.

"You're wasting our time, you know?" Barako sighed.

"Let's phrase it in a nicer way. I'm helping you to address the readers about this issue!" Hikaru turned around to face the camera, "See? They are all as confused and as curious as me!"

"Alright," Barako sighed once again, "Back to where we were,"

"Here," Kyoya took out his book and flipped it open to show the rest, "Shimayo family,"

"Shimayo family is an influential family, considered the best among the best in the political world. They are known to be elites. And now, the heir of the family is this guy," Kyoya pointed at the picture of a young man, "Shimayo Shuu. He is of the same age as me and Tamaki. Well, and look at all his achievements,"

Hikaru whistled, "An elite indeed. So this is the guy Shimazuki-san likes?"

Hikaru suddenly paused before looking up at the other three.

"You finally realized?" Barako smirked.

"Shimayo… Shimazuki… Shima…" Hikaru scratched his head again.

"Have you heard of the Shime lineage?" Barako asked.

"Ancestry? What?" Hikaru was puzzled.

"It's actually something like a story or legend," Kyoya continued, "It is once said that in the olden days, the Shima was the largest and most influential family in the old Japan. However, all the modernization and revolution caused the Shima family to lose its power and its size became its weakness. In order to survive, the Shima household split into two."

"So it's the Shimayo family and Shimazuki family?" Hikaru was utterly shocked. He wouldn't have known any of these if they hadn't tell him. They really aren't human…

"As seen from their names, the Shima family split into two, the sun (taiyo), and the moon (tsuki). There came Shimyo, yo representing the sun, and Shimazuki, zuki representing the moon," Kyoya explained, "There's something interesting about how these two families split. The Shimayo family is like the more prestigious family with more power, and this family comes out to the front to do politics. However the Shimazuki, being the 'moon', does businesses to support the Shimayo family financially. Something like being in the shadows,"

"So it's like a providing-money type of relationship?" Hikaru asked.

"No, there's something more to this," Tamaki whispered as if someone was spying on their conversation.

"Much more things that Shimazuki Rin hasn't told us yet…" Barako stood up and turned around to face the dark figure standing at the door of the music club room 3, "Come in, Shimazuki Rin…"

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_It is indeed not a wrong choice to move into the Host Club's clubroom. Things are getting more and more interesting…_

_P.S. Nekozawa-senpai asked you to reply him asap._

* * *

***Disclaimer: Muramori only has Double tales**

**Author's Note:**

**I was actually quite shocked at the length so I quickly cut it off. Must reserve somethings for the next chpt! **

**Oh btw I'm desperately trying to give Barako and Hikaru more time together, so pardon me if I neglect NadeKao for a bit! x.x**

**Anw its operation 4 because this is the 4****th**** request that the Egoist Club have! First was from Kana, second from Kazukiyo, and third is actually Kaoru! Heheh.**

**One last thing! All the Shimayo Shimazuki blah blah things are fake! Nothing to do with Japanese history btw~**

**And… Thank you for reading! ^^**

**Next chapter: Invitation**


	26. Invitation

**Invitation**

"_I know that you don't want this. I have the same view as you,"_

_No! You're wrong!_

"_Afterall, we don't even know each other. There's no point in marrying someone who you don't love, moreover a total stranger,"_

_No, you're not just a stranger to me._

"_After this, I will negotiate with my family to call it off. This is what you want, isn't it?"_

_Why? This is totally not what I want!_

"_Don't worry, you don't have to look at me in such a way. It'll be over in a while, so just bear with me,"_

_No! I don't want all this to be over!_

"_Don't need to thank me. I know that you hate me,"_

_Wait! Why are you turning away from me?_

"_It's alright, because I hate you as much…"_

_Don't go! I love you…_

* * *

"Come in, Shimazuki Rin…"

"EH?" Hikaru spun around immediately to see a figure walking in towards them, "Why are you here?"

"My my, take a seat, princess," Tamaki pulled a chair over and left the chair in between Barako and Kyoya.

Rin sat down silently.

"Well, do you have something to say to us?" Barako looked straight into Rin's eyes.

"I guess I can't deny or act innocent anymore, right?" Rin sighed and leaned back, "Hmm, where should I start?"

"Just continue from where we stopped," Barako replied with a straight face, immediately receiving a slap on the back from Hikaru.

"It's just a matter of speech! You didn't have to reply her!" Hikaru hissed softly.

Barako just ignored Hikaru and continued to look at Rin.

"Okay, so…" Before Rin could start, she was interrupted by a sharp buzz.

"Sssststttt…"

"Oh sorry, excuse me," Barako slid out a walkie-talkie from the folds of her skirt, and stood up to walk out of the room. Hikaru, noticing something weird, also stood up and followed after her quickly.

"Wait, why do you have a walkie-talkie? You didn't give me any!" Hikaru demanded once they were out of the music room.

"Shhh!" Barako lifted her index finger to her lips, leaving the unsatisfied Hikaru stomping on the floor while grumbling softly.

"Bunny here! Bunny here!"

"Rose here," Barako replied.

"Mission completed. What should we do next? Over!" The walkie-talkie buzzed.

"Head over to backup KHN group, over!" Barako replied again.

"Yes sir! Over!" And the walkie-talkie became silent again.

"What is this? That looks so fun and they totally excluded me. I also wanted to try to do that 'over!' thing once! Even Mori-senpai was saying 'over' in the background!" Hikaru continued to grumble.

"Rose here! Rose here!" Barako whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"KHN here, over!" The walkie-talkie became alive again.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's head shot up upon hearing Haruhi's voice. He suddenly thought of something and went back into depression.

"Even Haruhi is having fun with them… Without me…They hadn't even told me about the walkie-talkie thing and forced me to cross-dress… made me look like the only idiot here…" Hikaru continues his grumbling session.

"Bunny group is heading over. Remember the signal, over!"

"Yes sir! Over!" Silence filled the walkie-talkie once again.

"Wait, what is this 'signal'?" Hikaru asked curiously.

"You'll get to know it later," Barako smirked.

"Oh," Hikaru shivered as he felt a sudden coldness running down his spine, "I bet you're up to something no good again,"

* * *

"_You will be married to the master of the Shimayo family. You should be honored,"_

"_He is elite amongst the elite. Furthermore, he is the top scholar of Hanashiro High School. The Shimayo family sure has it good, having such an outstanding heir…"_

_Rin looked at the photograph in her hand. There stood a young man, tall, charming and charismatic. She looked at the young man in the photograph, and turned around to look at the mirror. There stood a pale girl in black, messy hair, and unladylike._

_At then, she already knew that they belonged to two different worlds. She knew, but she still hoped. She still hope that the young man's gaze would someday be on her…_

* * *

"I guess you all know about the Shima lineage right?" Rin sighed as she leaned back.

"Of course," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles as he gave Rin a glare. This girl is not just an ordinary girl, Kyoya thought.

"The Shimazuki family is like the family that supports the Shimayo family from the shadows," Rin continued the explanation, "The Shimazuki family is actually an assassin family,"

"EH?" Hikaru gaped in shock. This was too much for him to absorb, "Wait, you all knew that?"

Barako, Tamaki and Kyoya all nodded.

"Of course, from the surface we are just a normal rich family that does business," Rin continued, ignoring the fuss that Hikaru was making, "We, the Shimazuki family, receive direct orders from the Shimayo family and help them to get rid of potential threats."

"I've been trained to become a topnotch assassin since young…"

"Oh gosh, how dramatic can this get?" Hikaru gasped in disbelief, as Barako shushed him.

"Let's get to the main thing, shall we?" Kyoya smiled, causing Hikaru to shiver in fear.

"Well, due to the Shima lineage, a marriage will be arranged between the Shimayo and Shimazuki family once in a decade," Rin paused, expecting someone to interrupt her.

"Wait, how can that be? Doesn't that make the Shimayo and Shimazuki blood related? Then…" Hikaru scratched his head in confusion.

"Exactly," Rin was glad the Hikaru asked that question. It was a normal reaction afterall.

"Well, the elders of our families believed in the pure blood of the Shima lineage, so they encourage this arranged marriage," Rin explained.

"This world is filled with strange things…" Hikaru looked at Rin and turned to look at Barako before shaking his head in despair.

"Well, so this time round, you are supposed to get married to Shimayo Shuu, aren't you?" Tamaki looked intentively at Rin.

Rin nodded her head silently.

* * *

"_Come on, the young master is already inside,"_

_Rin hurriedly made her way to the room as she pulled her dress in difficulty. She tripped over her high heels, and stumbled into the room. She could feel the presence of someone in the room but she didn't dare to look up. _

"_Pfft…"_

_Rin looked up immediately at the sound of the laughter. There he sat, the young man from the picture. Rin froze as she looked at the young heir of the Shimayo family._

"_The real person…" Rin couldn't help but let her words slip out of her tongue._

"_Yup, I'm real, you know," He chuckled, "Come in. You don't intend to stay in that position for forever, right?"_

_Rin realized how ridiculous she looked and quickly stood up to tidy her dress. She took a deep breath and lifted her head high. Must be elegant and ladylike, Rin reminded herself, as she took small steps forward and finally sat down on the opposite side of the table._

"_Nice to meet you," The young heir reached out his hand, "I'm Shimayo Shuu,"_

_Rin gulped as she glared at his hand. She could feel her whole body stiffen as she tried to move her hand. No! Someone as lowly as you shouldn't touch his hand, Rin thought to herself._

"_Shimazuki Rin," Rin tried her best to say something and quickly avoided Shuu's gaze. She took a deep breath again, hoping that he didn't realize that her voice was trembling…_

* * *

"Ever since I saw his photograph, it was love at first sight," Rin's voice suddenly dropped, "But after several meetings, he called off the engagement…"

"So, how would you like us to help you?" Barako asked.

"I've only been trained to kill since young, nothing more and nothing less. Of course I don't expect him to like someone like me. But it's possible for the Egoist Club to make him fall in love with me, right?" Rin looked up at Barako in hope, "I've heard that you sell potions,"

"You mean you want the love potion?" Nadeshiko suddenly walked into the room.

"When did you all come back?" Hikaru asked as he saw Kaoru and Haruhi following behind Nadeshiko.

"Go ahead and take it," Nadeshiko took out a small bottle of pink potion and passed it to Rin, "After drinking the potion, Shuu will fall in love with the first person he sees. However…"

There are consequences," Barako continued, "After drinking the potion, he will lose himself…"

"What do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"He will no longer be the Shimayo Shuu that you knew," Barako answered as-a-matter-of-factly.

"For your own selfishness, for your own happiness, would you make him drink the potion? The outstanding Shimayo Shuu will be lost forever. You would become the one that destroyed his future," Barako walked towards Rin and whispered into her ears, "And that is even worse than killing someone…"

That's too much, Hikaru thought as he quickly walked towards Barako, trying to stop her.

"Wait," Kaoru pulled Hikaru to a stop.

"Wha…"

"Just look at how the Egoist Club works," Kaoru spoke in a soft voice.

Rin suddenly fell to the ground as the potion rolled out of her hands, "I knew, I knew it already! I knew that we were from different worlds. I knew that it was impossible… What's the point of having him like me, when he is no longer the Shuu that I love…?"

"From what I see, it's not that you two are from different worlds. It's just you who is putting up a wall in between the two of you," Barako pulled Rin up to her feet, "You're just denying yourself,"

"I am denying myself?" Rin was puzzled.

"You keep telling yourself that you are not suited for someone as outstanding as him," Nadeshiko replied, "But this is not for you to say. The real person to decide whether you are suited or not suited for him, is only him,"

Nadeshiko walked towards the music room door and swung it open. A figure walked in, followed by two other figures behind him.

"Mori-senpai? Hani-senpai?" Hikaru squinted to identify the figures.

"Kidnap successful!" Hani gave a 'v' sign before running into the room and award himself with a piece of strawberry shortcake.

"Shuu?" Rin gasped at the sight of the figure.

The young man walked towards her and took her hand in his.

"Just answer me one question," Shuu looked straight into her eyes, "Will you marry me?"

Rin nodded her head as tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey! Did you see Kaoru?" Hikaru came over to the Egoist Club corner.

"Must be in the storage room with Nadeshiko," Barako replied.

"Hmmm… Anyway, here," Hikaru took out a small envelope and passed it to Barako.

"What is this?" Barako flipped the envelope around in curiousity.

"An invitation! There'll be a year end party at the Hitachiin Mansion!"

"Hoo…"

"Hey! What's with that unenthusiastic reaction?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"Yay," Barako said with a monotonous tone.

Hikaru sighed and slapped his forehead, "Ah, forget it,"

"So she's finally going to give you a reply?" Barako suddenly asked in a serious tone.

Hikaru startled and paused for a moment before he continued, "I guess,"

"Hooo…"

"Hey! What's with your reaction again?"

"Well, don't worry. I'll help to comfort you when you get rejected."

"What?" Hikaru quickly took a deep breath before continuing, "Must you always piss me off?"

"Bleh! I'm just stating the truth!" Barako sticked out her tongue playfully.

"Oh whatever!" Hikaru stormed off.

Barako looked at the invitation card solemnly.

"So it does hurt… Getting an invitation to the ball when knowing that you aren't Cinderella…"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Muramori only has Double tales**

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I admit it. This chapter sucks!  
I really feel that this chapter is so weird and dry and…. IT JUST SUCKS!**

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! T.T**

**I'll try my best to make the next chpt better, okay?**

**So sorry once again… And thanks for reading Double Tales! ^^**

**Next Chapter: Balcony**


	27. Balcony

**Balcony**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_How have you been doing? Is it very busy in your university? It has really been a long time since we've last since you…_

* * *

"Did you see Kaoru?" Hikaru came over to where Barako was sitting.

"Why are you always asking me?" Barako sighed as she was interrupted.

"Well…" Hikaru scratched his head, "You look like you know,"

"Unfortunately, I don't," Barako crushed the written paper, and took out a fresh piece to start anew.

"Right," Hikaru continued to scratch his head awkwardly as he took a sit beside Barako.

Awkward silence followed for the next few minutes.

"Ehem," Barako cleared her throat before putting down her pen. She let out a deep sigh and pushed her work aside.

"So," Barako looked up to face Hikaru, "You have something to say?"

"Err n..no," Hikaru stuttered, "No, I mean yes!"

"O-k-ie," Barako nodded her head slowly, as if to prompt a three-year-old kid to continue talking, "Sooo?"

Hikaru squirmed in his sit and opened his mouth as if about to say something, but shut it tight the next moment. He looked up and down, as he started to play with his fingers nervously.

"I haven't got all day, you know?" Barako's patient was running out.

"Erm, just so you won't misunderstand, I'm not telling you this because I am very close to you or that you are someone special to me, you know…" Hikaru quickly took a deep breath.

Ouch, that hurts, Barako thought to herself as she nodded to urge him to continue.

"So it.. it's actually 'bout t..the party, the end of year party," Hikaru stuttered.

"Got to do with Haruhi?" Barako knew that Hikaru would only talk to her because of this.

Hikaru nodded shyly as he blushed. Before he could continue, Hikaru was interrupted by a soft voice.

"Excuse me," A petite girl with short brown hair walked into the classroom, "Actually, I need the Egoist Club's help…"

* * *

"A request?" Nadeshiko looked at the girl with black wavy hair standing in front of her.

This is a girl from the class next door, Nadeshiko thought to herself.

"I've heard that the Egoist Club is able to help us to get our happiness, right?" The girl swept her hair backwards as she looked at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko was on the way to the Egoist Club room when this girl suddenly pop up and blocked Nadeshiko's path.

"Oh my, we shouldn't stand here. My skin will get hurt if I stand under the sun for too long," The girl hurried over into the shelter near them and urged Nadeshiko to sit beside her.

I don't like this girl, Nadeshiko frowned.

"Soooo, I was wondering if you could help me fulfill my wish," The girl crossed her legs and lean her hands against the railing, "I'm sure you will for me right?"

"Before that, may I know what your request is?" Nadeshiko replied monotonously.

"Oh my, how careless of me. Of course, of course. I actually want something."

"And what might that be?" Nadeshiko was getting irritated by the girl.

"You know of the Host Club right?" The girl leaned towards Nadeshiko and smirked.

"What I want is… Kaoru Hitachiin,"

* * *

"Kaoru!" Haruhi panted as she halted in front of Kaoru.

"Haruhi?"

"I've been looking for you," Haruhi took a deep breath before continuing, "You haven't return me my book!"

"Oh sorry! I've totally forgotten bout that!" Kaoru stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Anyway, it's so rare to see you in the library," Haruhi was surprised to find Kaoru here, "More like this is your first time in the library, isn't it?"

"Haha, how mean!" Kaoru laughed, "I'm on an errand. Nadeshiko asked me to help her grab some books,"

"Ho~" Haruhi rubbed her chin and eyed Kaoru in a funny way.

"Come on! Even you, Haruhi?" Kaoru laughed his way out, but let out a long sigh immediately.

"What's bothering you?" Haruhi patted him by the back, "You're always sighing these few days,"

"Actually, it's about Nadeshiko," Kaoru sighed again.

"Hmm, even someone as cheerful and optimistic like you also have such a side?"

"Stop teasing me! This is very important to me!"

"Sorry sorry," Haruhi looked at Kaoru's trouble face and laughed, "You don't need to be so worried, you know?"

"What?" Kaoru looked up at Haruhi, confused.

"Her feelings towards you," Haruhi patted his head softly, "Things will go better than what you expect,"

* * *

"I'm sorry. I can't help you," Barako replied immediately.

"Why?" Tears started to well up from the girl's eyes.

"To put it in simpler words," Barako looked straight into the girl's eyes, "There's simply no hope between you and that guy,"

The girl ran away crying.

"Wait," Hikaru spoke to break the silence, "Why don't you help her?"

"Like I said, there's…"

"Why are you not helping her?" Hikaru raised his voice.

"What else can I do? There's no future for them," Barako replied calmly.

"So what? I mean as long as we try, everything is possible, right? And you could have just phrased it in better words!" Hikaru was pissed off at how Barako was still very calm when she had just hurt someone else like that.

"Why should I? You'll just give her hope and smash it again. It's just a waste of time!" Barako didn't like it when someone interferes and criticize on how she does things.

"You just won't understand!" Hikaru swung his hands in anger and exasperation, "It's a waste of time talking to you!"

"You don't have the right to say me! You're just like that girl, getting so happy over false hope!" Barako burst.

"What do you mean?" Hikaru glared at Barako.

"You and Haruhi are not meant to be! Just wake up!" Barako shouted straight into his face.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Hikaru gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. He kicked the table beside him violently and stormed out of the classroom.

"Idiot," Barako fell to the ground and covered her face with her hands, "You are just like them. You have no right to say that…"

* * *

"Hello?" The girl waved her hands in front of Nadeshiko, "You have no confidence, isn't it?"

"Pardon?" Nadeshiko looked up at the girl in puzzlement.

"I mean, Kaoru Hitachiin is extremely popular right? So as expected, you aren't able to fulfill my wish, right?" The girl started to twirled her hair around her index finger, "I knew it. And just when I had already lowered my standard,"

"What do you mean?" Nadeshiko couldn't catch up.

"I was wondering, if I have someone as popular as the boys in the Host Club as my lover, wouldn't that increase my attractiveness? Of course, I am very attractive from the very start, right?"

"Wha…" Nadeshiko couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sooo, I was thinking of getting one of the boy to become a decoration of mine. I have considered that Tamaki Souh might be a target that too hard for you, so I've lowered my standard and well, Kaoru Hitachiin managed to scraped through my fulfillments," The girl smiled and turned to face Nadeshiko again, " I don't mind Hikaru too, since they are twins,"

"What are you saying?" Nadeshiko spoke in a very low voice.

"Your hearing skills are also not quite good, isn't it? Shall I repeat myself?" The girl cleared her throat.

"I find absolutely no reason to continue talking to such an ugly woman like you," Nadeshiko clenched her fist.

"Wha…!" The girl looked at Nadeshiko in shock, and laughed unbelievably, "You might be seeing things, but I am the most attractive woman in Ouran and I'm also a top model! If you are jealous, you can just say it out, you know?"

"I've never seen such an UGLY woman like you. No matter what you use as decoration or how you dress up, you will forever be as ugly as you are. Your heart is entirely black. Did you smell it?" Nadeshiko leaned forward to face the girl, "You're already rotting from the inside,"

"You!" The girl raised her hand to give Nadeshiko a slap on her right cheek.

Nadeshiko grabbed the girl's wrist before she could hit Nadeshiko.

"This must be my unlucky day," Nadeshiko hissed as she immediately turning to leave.

* * *

"Nee-san, I was acting strange," Nadeshiko looked down at her fingers.

"How so? I would also get angry if I was there."

"No, but before I knew her motive… Once I heard Kaoru's name, I felt agitated, insecure and sad at the same time,"

"Aren't you supposed to feel that if you love him?" Barako scribbled formulas onto the pieces of paper in front of her.

"You mean I love him?" Nadeshiko looked up in shock.

"Why are you asking me that?" Barako continued scribbling, "But love is really a weird thing…"

"Why?"

"Isn't love something that will make you do weird things? Love can make you feel so happy yet so sad at the same time. Love let you feel anger, feel loneliness, feel fear… Such a fascinating thing,"

"Nee-san?"

"I really don't get love,"

"Dosen't nee-san know everything?"

"How I wish…"

"Nee-san…" Nadeshiko sat beside Barako and hugged Barako's arm, "Are you hurting too?"

* * *

"This way! Welcome to the Hitachiin Mansion!"

"Thanks for inviting us… Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"And, thank you, princesses for the wonderful year! Enjoy the party!"

"Wai wai! Takeshi! Look at the cakes!" Hani flew towards the cake section and started picking the cakes that he wanted to eat.

"… Wait.." Takeshi quickly followed behind Hani.

"You ladies are so gorgeous today~"

"Hmm, isn't this vase part of the XXX collection…"

"Hey Kao, where's Haru?"

"Haruhi is here with Mei already," Kaoru replied Hani.

"Ah! Nadeshiko and Barako are here!" Kaoru immediately ran towards the sisters.

Hikaru turned around to meet Barako's eyes. He quickly turned his head around and walked away.

"Wha…" Barako also turned around to avoid Hikaru.

"Quite a nice place you've got," Barako talked to Kaoru.

"Why don't I show you two around?" Kaoru asked excitedly.

"Nay, I'll just walk around myself," Barako drifted away from Nadeshiko and Kaoru.

"I'm hungry," Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"Let me bring you to the food section!" Kaoru quickly pulled Nadeshiko along.

* * *

*"Hikaru wants to meet you at the balcony. Is that okay?" Kaoru came over, interrupting Haruhi's and Mei's talk.

"Ah… Sure, I'll go over,"

"Hikaru…"

"Hey, Haruhi. How's the party? Having fun?"

"Ye…yeah…"

"Well…I get the feeling that I don't want to hear this but, I guess I do need to… About the other day…"

"I'm sorry Hikaru! I can't go out with you!

". . ."

"DID YOU REALLY HAVE TO ANSWER THAT QUICKLY? I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED MY SENTENCE YET! I HAVE TO PREPARE MYSELF MENTALLY FOR THIS KINDA OF THING, YOU KNOW? YOU WANNA GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK?"

"WAAAH? I'M SORRY! I THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD SAY IT PRECISELY SINCE WE'RE FRIENDS! I'M REALLY SORRY!"

"STOP SAYING SORRY! IT HURTS EVEN MORE! AND DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THE WORD 'FRIEND' IN THIS SITUATION EITHER! I FEEL LIKE CRYING!"

"Hikaru… Thank you."

"You're a very important friend to me. That hasn't changed since the other day. Although I have caused you a lot of trouble… knowing you and the others has broadened my world. As such, I am very thankful for that."

"Are you in love with Highness?"

"WH-WH-WH-WHAT? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK SO?"

"Well, it shows from your attitude…"

"NO IT DOESN'T. YOU LIAR!"

"Sure it does. It's showing right now,"

"… I do respect him…"

"But… I alternate between amazement and respect every day… He can be a pretty annoying person."

"Then… it means that I still have a chance right?"

"Hah?"

Hikaru leaned his back against the railing as he sat down and sighed.

"I really nearly had a heart attack just now," Hikaru sighed again and ruffled his hair, "You're there right, Barako?"

* * *

"I'm back~" Kaoru skipped over after he helped Hikaru.

"Nade…" Kaoru's words faded as he saw Hiro walking towards Nadeshiko and started chatting with her.

"Hahaha…" Hiro sat down and continued to chat happily with Nadeshiko.

"She still…" Kaoru could feel his heart being squeezed.

Nadeshiko has never smiled like that in front of me, Kaoru thought sadly. He turned around to take another look at Nadeshiko's smiling face before walking away in depress.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi walked in from the balcony.

"Even the slightest hope is gone," Kaoru didn't even look up at Haruhi and walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Haruhi was puzzled as she turned over to see Nadeshiko looking over at this direction.

"Was Nadeshiko looking at Kaoru?" Haruhi mumbled to herself.

* * *

Barako was below the balcony, standing directly under Hikaru. She was wondering around the house for sightseeing but just happened to be there at that time.

"What's with my luck?" Barako mumbled to herself in disbelief.

"You're there right, Barako?" Hikaru's voice came floating down from above.

"Yes," Barako looked up to where his voice appeared to come from, "I'm sorry,"

"What's with all the apologies today?" Hikaru laughed tiredly and he ruffled his hair again.

"More like, what's with your 'I get the feeling that I don't want to hear this but, I guess I do need to…'" Barako imitated how Hikaru had said that.

"Oh man, you were here from the start?" Hikaru exclaimed in disbelief.

"…" Barako quickly hit her mouth.

"What about you? Always sneaking around and eavesdropping on people huh?" Hikaru really needed some joke right now.

"Right back at you! 'I have to prepare myself mentally for this kinda of thing, you know?'" Barako imitated Hikaru again.

"I bet you have an extremely ugly face right now," Hikaru laughed as he looked up at the stars in the sky, "This really sucks,"

Barako leaned against the wall beside her and looked up at the sky as well, "How I wish that I could take in all the pain for you instead…"

"What did you say?" Hikaru wiped his wet cheeks with his sleeves.

"Nothing," Barako mumbled in return.

"AH~ you know all of my secrets but I don't know any of yours," Hikaru tried to make himself sound cheerful, "So unfair!"

"I'll tell you one of my secret, then," Barako replied.

"What?" Hikaru blinked.

"Shh! Listen carefully…"

* * *

"_I'm not 'Barako'…"_

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

***That's from chapter 62! Well I was too lazy to type their actions so I just copied the dialogues wholesale. :p**

**Personally I really like this chapter! ^^ Hehe.**

**Anw did I manage to make the girl (the one with Nadeshiko) some very irritating and b****y character? Hopefully I did :D**

**Lastly, thank you for reading Double Tales!**

**Next Chapter: Realization**


	28. Realization

**Realization**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_This is Barako. I… I can't think straight anymore. Everything that I did seemed to be a mistake. I'm really lost now. Please, save me…_

* * *

"_Barako, where are you?" A female's voice could be heard, echoing down the hallway._

"_I'm here, mother," Barako stood up from her chair and was about to walk out of the room when suddenly someone tugged her skirt._

"_Is mother going to leave? Are you going to leave me too…?" The exact same face with blond hair looked at Barako from her bed._

"_Impossible," Barako took her sister's hand in hers, "Mother specially named you Nadeshiko,"_

"_Fringed pink carnation, representing 'Emblem of Mother's Day, I will never forget you'. Mother gave you such a special name. How would she bear to leave you behind...?" Barako laid her sisters hands down gently and patted her head, "You just rest well and don't think too much, Nadeshiko…"_

_Nadeshiko slowly closed her eyes._

* * *

"_Highness, Haruhi has rejected me,"_

"_But! I have not given up yet!"_

"_I'm sorry if I made you hold back on certain things… and I apologize for ruining the atmosphere in the club and making you worry. But our relationship isn't broken so easily by matters like that right?"_

"_Highness… there are people whose hearts don't even remain with their real family… but conversely, there can also be strong bonds between people who aren't related by blood, you know. By definition, we're not family… but the bonds between us aren't as fragile as you think,"_

"_So stop running away! And don't go all weird and moody on me!"_

"_Face yourself, face me and face Haruhi with your true feelings! Open your eyes and take a good look at it all!"_

* * *

"I guess that should have made him realize, would it?" Hikaru sighed and started rocking back and forth on his chair.

"Come to think about it, yesterday…"

_Hikaru was using his sleeves to wipe off his tears, hoping Barako didn't realize that he was tearing. He clears his throat softly before taking a deep breath, "__AH~ you know all of my secrets but I don't know any of yours. So unfair!"_

"_I'll tell you one of my secret, then," A voice croaked from the first level._

"_What?" Hikaru blinked._

"_Shh! Listen carefully…"_

_Seriously? Hikaru scratched his head in puzzle and leaned closer to the balcony wall to catch what Barako was about to say._

"_I'm not 'Barako'…"_

"_Ohh so that's your secret? So you're not…" Hikaru was nodding but suddenly realized something, "WHAT? Hey you!"_

"_THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL! Who are you trying to fool? And I was silly enough to think that you would actually share your secret with me,"_

_Hikaru stood up and took a deep breath, "Hey are you still there? Oi, Barako?"_

_Hikaru quickly walked to toward the edge and scanned the bottom for any shadows but there was no sign of anyone._

"_Where did she go…?"_

"Where did she go…?"

Hikaru walked along the corridors, poking his head into every classroom, but could'nt even find a trace of Barako.

"Maybe I should ask Kaoru…"

* * *

"Nee-san," Nadeshiko was thinking deeply about something for the first time in her whole life.

"Yes?" Barako stopped her work and looked up at her dearest sister.

"I don't get it," Nadeshiko touched her chest and gave a confused face, "Why does this place feels so hot, and my heart is thumping so hard whenever I think about him?"

"Kaoru?"

"Whenever I hear his voice, or see him, this place would start to scream. And whatever I do, I will keep thinking about him," Nadeshiko looked like she thought of something and looked up at her sister, "Could it be that I hate him?"

"Silly girl," Barako pushed Nadeshiko's head softly, and leaned forward to whisper into her ears, "You're in love, Nadeshiko,"

"B…but how do you know that? Maybe it could be hate?" Nadeshiko stuttered, trying to deny.

"Whenever you hear his voice, you would immediately turn around to see his face. Whenever you don't see him, you will start to wonder what he is doing right now. Whenever you see him, your heart will feel like it's about to burst," Barako smiled when she saw Nadeshiko's shocked face.

"How do you know that?"

"This is what people mean when they say you are in love," Barako patted Nadeshiko's head softly.

"I..I don't think so," Nadeshiko ran out of the clubroom, "How does nee-san know when you're not even in love?"

"But I am…"

* * *

"Kaoru!" Hikaru was still puffing after the long run.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Kaoru quickly supported Hikaru by the hand.

"Have… have you seen Barako?" Hikaru was still trying to catch his breath.

"And what I thought what you wanted to tell me so urgently," Kaoru mumbled.

"What?"

"Do you realize that you haven't told me anything about last night?" Kaoru was kind enough to give his older brother a hint.

"Wha… Oh!" The thing had totally slipped off his mind, "I had totally forgotten about that?"

How could you have forgotten about that and ran here just to ask about Barako, Kaoru thought.

"I smell a rat…" Kaoru whispered to himself.

"So… Yea igotrejected," Hikaru mumbled.

"What?"

"igotrejected,"

"Repeat again SLOWLY,"

"SO..REJECTED! BY HARUHI!"

"Okay, relax," Kaoru laughed, "Well, that's expected,"

"Hey! And I thought you would be on my side!" Hikaru sniffed jokingly.

"Wait," Kaoru found something amiss, "Shouldn't you be more depressed?"

"Huh?" Hikaru paused to think for a moment, "Now that you say it… I'm not depressed at all!"

"Hmmm…" Kaoru rubbed his chin to assess the situation.

"More importantly, do you know where's Barako?" Hikaru suddenly remember the reason to why he is here.

"Hikaru," Kaoru suddenly placed both of his hands on Hikaru's shoulders and leaned in close.

"Wh…what?"

"Do you like Barako?" Kaoru asked with a stern face.

"W..What are saying?" Hikaru pushed Kaoru's face away.

"Come on," Kaoru rubbed his face in pain, "I mean you are totally not depressed after being rejected by Haruhi and instead of thinking of Haruhi, you keep thinking about Barako,"

"Hoho, could it be really true?" Kaoru teased.

"Oh shut up," Hikaru pushed Kaoru away, and ran away in search of Barako, "I'll ask someone else,"

* * *

"Haruhi!" Nadeshiko found Haruhi doing her work alone in the classroom.

"Oh, Nadeshiko," Haruhi looked up from her work.

"You know what happened just now?" Nadeshiko sat down beside Haruhi and said in disbelief, "Nee-san actually said that I was in love with Kaoru!"

"…"

"Wait, why aren't you saying anything?" Nadeshiko shook Haruhi violently.

"But aren't you?" Haruhi replied as a matter-of-factly.

"O..of course not!" Nadeshiko turned away in her attempt to deny.

"Hmmm if you say so,"

"Wait, why are you just going to accept that?" Nadeshiko asked in shock.

"Well, what's the point of forcing that idea upon you when you don't agree with it?"

"But I…" Nadeshiko paused and wondered what she wanted to say.

"AHHH!" Nadeshiko grabbed her head in exasperation, "I really don't get it!"

"Hmmm weren't you once in love with the Hiso guy?" Haruhi asked.

"He's Hiro!" Nadeshiko immediately replied.

"Then you should know what it feels like to be in love right?"

"But it's different,"

"In what way?"

"When I was with Hiro, I just found it comfortable to be beside him and talk to him. But with Kaoru," Nadeshiko touched her chest, "It will feel very hot here, and it feels like I can't breathe right,"

Haruhi just smiled and leaned back.

"Hey, what's with your reaction?"

"Well, actually you already know, right?" Haruhi laughed, "Let me give you a hint. If the feeling for the two of them is different, doesn't that mean that one of them is not love?"

"Wha… Of course I know that!" Nadeshiko puffed her cheeks and stormed out of the classroom, "I really don't get you and nee-san!"

* * *

"Of course I know that! I mean that's what I've been saying from the beginning right?" Nadeshiko mumbled to herself, "Maybe I should just ask someone that is in love… But who?"

"Ouch!" Nadeshiko rubbed her head in pain.

"Hey!" Nadeshiko lifted her head up after hearing a familiar voice.

"Hiro!"

"Hey, what are you so absorbed in? You walked straight into me!" Hiro laughed.

"N..nothing, Just that something's on my mind," Nadeshiko paused, "WAIT!"

"Wha…?" Hiro took a step back.

* * *

"What it feels like to be in love?" Hiro repeated loudly.

"SHHHH!" Nadeshiko quickly covered Hiro's mouth and looked warily around.

"Ahem," Hiro cleared his throat and thought for a moment, "Well, it could be different for different people. But for me... it's like I'll feel very comfortable around Kana,"

"See? I told you!" Nadeshiko mumbled to herself again.

"And…"

"There's more?" Nadeshiko widened her eyes.

"Whenever I'm with her, my heart will thump very loudly, and it will feel like it's about to burst. Whatever I'm doing, I will keep thinking about her. My eyes will follow her no matter where she goes. Whenever she talk to another guy, I will feel very uncomfortable and jealous, like very sad and angry… and…"

"Wait, that's enough," Nadeshiko held up her hand to stop Hiro as she thought about the previous night…

"_So how are you and Kana?" Nadeshiko asked Hiro._

"_Well," Hiro started to blush furiously._

"_Hahaha," Nadeshiko laughed at Hiro's reaction._

_At the corner of her eye, she saw Kaoru walking away from the food section._

_Where is he going? Nadeshiko thought._

_That is… Haruhi?_

"_What are they talking about? Why does Kaoru look so depressed?" Nadeshiko mumbled to herself._

_Haruhi suddenly turned around and their eyes meet. Nadeshiko quickly turned around to avoid Haruhi's eyes._

"At that time… why was I so concerned about Kaoru? Why did I feel so insecure when I saw Kaoru and Haruhi talking? Why…"

"Nadeshiko?" Hiro waved his hands in front of Nadeshiko.

"Oh! Sorry, where was I?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Nadeshiko laughed it off and stood up, "Actually I have something to say to you,"

"What?" Hiro stood up to join Nadeshiko.

"I like you,"

* * *

"There you are!" Hikaru walked into the clubroom, "I finally found you,"

Barako looked up and was stunned for a second.

"What's with your reaction?" Hikaru laughed awkwardly, "You mean now you don't know how to react in front of me after revealing your secret to me?"

"Wait, stay there," Barako lifted her palm up to stop Hikaru.

"Wait, I was right?" Hikaru gasped in disbelieve.

Barako let out a deep sign, "I wasn't in my right mind last night, so just forget what I said, okay?"

"How could I forget?" Hikaru walked a few steps forward again.

"Stop! Don't come any closer!" Barako hid her face behind her hands.

"Could this be…?" Hikaru smiled as he walked towards Barako and sat down beside her.

"You wouldn't be so mean to leave my curiousity hanging in mid air right?"

"I… I've never told anyone about my past…" Barako's voice was muffled.

"Come on. I won't tell anybody," Hikaru urged Barako.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Hiro bowed in apology.

"Haha, I had expected that," Nadeshiko tried to laugh it off, "Well actually, I think I like you as a close friend. You're someone important to me, but not in the romantic way, I guess,"

"Me too," Hiro smiled, "You're an important friend to me,"

"Thanks," Nadeshiko laughed as she placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Well, so I got rejected, huh?" Nadeshiko laughed again.

"So do you have someone that you really like?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Someone I really like…" Nadeshiko repeated.

"_Let me give you a hint. If the feeling for the two of them is different, doesn't that mean that one of them is not love?"_

"If one is love, the other one isn't… If my feelings to Hiro is not, means the other is…"

"Wait," Nadeshiko suddenly blushed, "I think I have,"

"REALLY?" Hiro''s eyes widened.

* * *

"That Hikaru! He must be hiding something from me!" Kaoru talked to himself.

"Ah! It's Nadeshiko!" Kaoru was about to call out to her when he suddenly spotted someone else beside her, "That is…"

Kaoru's smile fell as he saw Hiro with Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko has that smile again, Kaoru thought sadly.

Nadeshiko placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder and laughed.

"Oh! Why is she touching him? What are they talking about?" Kaoru felt very insecure and agitated.

They talked for a while and Nadeshiko suddenly blushed.

"Shit," Kaoru cursed as he kicked a pebble angrily.

* * *

"What exactly do you want from me?" Barako let out a deep sigh.

"I just want to know what it meant," Hikaru replied.

"It's just like what I've said," Barako sighed again.

"No, but what do you mean by you are no Barako," Hikaru was confused.

"I mean if you are not Barako, then…"

_Who are you?_

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so sorry that recently I haven't been updating the fic regularly! :xx**

**Well, just bare with me cos I'm quite busy recently. So sorry! Hmm I can't update until 16****th**** April! Im so sorry!**

**Well it's already the 28****th**** chapter! WHOO! Okay, I'm trying my best to shorten the fic but the story just doesn't want to end! Hahah :xx**

**And yes. I do realize Kaoru doesn't have much screentime in this chpt. Sorry! **

**Once again thanks for reading Double Tales!**

**Next Chapter: Apart (Special Chapter)**


	29. Teaser Apart

**Guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm still very busy these few days.**

**I guess I'm gonna make you guys wait for a longer time. **

**IM SO SORRY.**

**But I'll do my best okay? (No guarantees though :x)**

**It is definitely impossible by this week but hopefully by erm… 14****th**** May?**

**There's a teaser below btw~**

**Once again, thanks for reading Double Tales! Love you guys out there! ^^**

* * *

Boy meets Girl.

It was something that he would never forget.

It was a memory that he would hold on preciously to.

It was the seventh winter of Nekozawa Umehito.

* * *

He had never known, how fast the winter would be over, and how fast his eight spring would come and go.

Seasons change as time passes.

Normally when asked about your favourite season, people would say they love spring because flowers bloom. People love summer because it is warm. People love autumn for the leaves fall.

But this would be how he replied.

_I love the winter, because there is no light._

How he had wished that there were only winter, where the day would be short, and the night would be long.

A pitiful boy he was. He knows that the world hates him, yet he tries desperately to change himself but to no avail.

However, his world changed. He started to feel the warmth that he had never felt. Winter was no longer cold. Spring was like hope to him.

This is a story about a small love that started to sprout during a boy's seventh winter.

* * *

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_He's so weird,"_

"_He's a weirdo! Don't go near to go!"_

"_Stay away from me, you monster!"_

"_Hit him! Throw him! He's a monster!"_

"_Please…" He begged as a tear trickled down from his eye._

"_Stop,"_

"_They all say he's weird. Apparently he can't stand sunlight,"_

"_Pfft. What's that supposed to be? He's allergic to sunlight? Hahah,"_

"_Come on, people are looking. Let's go,"_

"_If a dream can last forever, then there is no need for fantasy. If a nightmare continues and never ends, then that is called reality,"_

"_If it doesn't come to you, go to it,"_

"_Darkness is just like a little kitten. Why should you be afraid?"_

"_Bye,"_

"_I don't think we'll ever see each other again…"_

* * *

We are so close, yet so far… Is that what it means to be apart?


	30. Apart

**Apart**

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori BISCO**

**Warning! **

**This is totally fan-made. **

**After 28 chapters, a special chapter is finally published.**

**A special chapter, featuring characters from Ouran Host Club and Double Tales.**

**A Saku-Neko fic.**

* * *

Boy meets Girl.

It was something that he would never forget.

It was a memory that he would hold on preciously to.

It was the seventh winter of Nekozawa Umehito.

He had never known, how fast the winter would be over, and how fast his eight spring would come and go.

* * *

"Young master, you have to wake up," The blond maid was trying her best to pull her young master out of bed, "You need to go to school, young master,"

"Uhhh…" She could only hear a low grumble from under the sheets. She heaves a long sigh. She had already expected this to happen. After all, his experience at his previous elementary wasn't as pleasant.

"Mistress say that if you don't go to school, she would throw you in a desert," The maid spoke in a soft voice.

A small blond boy immediately jumped out from the sheets and ran in to the washroom at lightning speed to get ready for school.

* * *

"Everybody, we have a transfer student today," The teacher clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Go ahead now," The teacher urged him to do his self-introduction.

"I am Nekozawa Umehito. I'll be studying here, in Ouran elementary school from today onwards. Nice to meet you," Nekozawa gave a shy smile as he looked at his to-be-classmates.

"_What's wrong with him?"_

"_He's so weird,"_

"_He's a weirdo! Don't go near to go!"_

"_Stay away from me, you monster!"_

"_Hit him! Throw him! He's a monster!"_

"_EWWWW! Get away from me!"_

"No…" Nekozawa suddenly kneeled down on the floor and covered his ears with his trembling hands.

"Nekozawa, are you alright?" The teacher quickly placed a hand on his shoulders.

"NO!"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard about the new transfer student?"

"The 7 year old boy?"

"Yup, heard that he went berserk on his first day of school,"

"Oh my, what happened?"

"They all say he's weird. Apparently he can't stand sunlight,"

"Pfft. What's that supposed to be? He's allergic to sunlight? Hahah,"

"Very funny right? What do you think, Sakurako?"

"…"

* * *

Nekozawa put on his sunglasses and cap, before taking a deep breath. With a soft voice, he started counting down, "Three, two, one!"

He ran out from the shelter to the middle of the field. He took a deep breath again and with a flick of his wrist, he threw his cap and sunglasses at a distance.

"NOO!" He cowered down; eyes shut tightly, and used his hands to desperately cover hi face from the sunlight.

"_See, I told you that he's weird,"_

"_He is a monster! A monster!"_

He heard whispers from all around him, and shouts in his mind, threatening to burst his brain open. He clutched his head in pain and agony.

"Please…" He begged as a tear trickled down from his eye.

"Stop," As if a spell was casted on him, all the voices in his head disappeared in an instance.

Nekozawa slowly let go of his head and slightly tilted his head upwards. He could feel a shadow casted over him, secluding him from the sunlight. Slowly he pried his eyes open.

In front of him stood a fair girl with long black hair. She looks so fair that it made her very pale. In one hand, she held Nekozawa's cap and sunglasses, while she was holding onto an umbrella on the other hand, providing a shade for Nekozawa. Nekozawa didn't know what to say, just remaining on the ground with his mouth wide open.

"Come on, people are looking. Let's go," She helped him to his feet, and pulled him along with her.

"Let me go," Nekozawa had to look up as the girl was taller than him. She must be older than me, Nekozawa thought.

"Just follow," She spoke in a monotonous voice.

"Let go!" Nekozawa used the whole of his strength to pull away from her grip, however she hadn't bulge for a single bit.

"Where are you taking?!" Nekozawa shouted at her, still struggling to break free.

The girl remained silent as she pulled the small-framed seven-year-old behind her.

The girl stopped in front of a black door, and pulled the door open. The door creaked nosily at the pull. Cold air streamed out from the room as the girl flung him into the room.

"Ow…" Nekozawa rubbed his elbow in pain as he looked up.

"Wha…" Nekozawa was speechless when he lifted his head to take a look of the room,

The girl came in after him and shut the door tightly after her. She walked across the room, passing him by, and slumped back into a chair, resting her hands on the arms.

"So, where do you think you are?" She smirked.

* * *

"_That's what I want to ask you," Nekozawa snapped._

"_Well, you're in a clubroom," The girl replied as a matter of factly._

"_What club?" Nekozawa was pissed and scared. He didn't know where he was, who the girl was and what the girl was thinking._

"_It's the Black Magic Club," The girl replied again._

"_The Black Magic Club…?" Nekozawa turned his head around._

"_Go ahead and take a look," Nekozawa slowly stood up and walked around, observing the interior and decorations around the clubroom more in depth._

_The girl smirked as she saw a glint in Nekozawa's eyes._

"_You like it?" The girl raised an eyebrow._

"_N..no way," Nekozawa immediately denied._

_As if something within the girl snapped, she suddenly stood up and pulled Nekozawa by the arm._

"_Wha..what now?" Nekozawa was frankly afraid of the strange and fierce girl._

_The girl simply replied, "Get out,", and Nekozawa found himself pushed out and shut out from the clubroom._

* * *

"Hey, isn't that the weird transfer student from the lower grades?"

"I heard that he's a freaking weirdo!"

"Eww! Why is he in our school?"

"He's not fit to be in Ouran!"

"Yea, let's go…"

* * *

"Hic, hic…"

The girl suddenly paused when she heard a sound from the outside. She walked out of the clubroom, and made her way towards the source of the sound.

At a dark corner, a kid was curled up into a ball.

"Nekozawa?" The girl bent down to take a peek.

"I..I'm sorry," Nekozawa shivered in fear. That girl was the last person that he would want to meet. He had unconsciously made his way towards the Black Magic Club room. Nekozawa continued to apologise softly as he trembled.

"Come," The girl quickly helped him up and brought him into the clubroom.

Nekozawa, with no strength to resist, just followed her.

"Here," The girl lead him to a sit and went to the other end of the room to grab a first-aid-kid box.

"Look at me," The girl said in a soft soothing voice, as Nekozawa obediently lifted his head up.

"I didn't know this would happen so quickly," The girl mumbled as she took out bandages to treat Nekozawa, "I'm sorry,"

"…" Nekozawa was still afraid of her, but he had no one else to trust. He sat silently beside the girl as she help to treat him. Why did she apologize?

"Well, it's because I knew that it would happen and yet couldn't help to stop it," The girl replied immediately, "And also, you can continue to be afraid of me, but just remember that I am someone that you can trust,"

Nekozawa gasped in shock.

"I should introduce myself first right?" The girl started to put away the bandages.

"I'm Sakurako Kuronuma, a 6th grader. Of course, I'm 4 years older than you. And as you can see, I'm the president of the Black Magic Club. Even though the Black Magic Club only consist of me, but I hope to get more people to be able to appreciate this club."

"Nekozawa, would you like to join me?" Sakurako extended her hand out and smiled.

"N..no way," Nekozawa slapped her hand away.

"Come on, no need to be shy," Sakurako extended her hand again.

"Don't joke with me!" Nekozawa slapped her hand again, But this time, harder.

"Why would you want me to join your club? I bet you would just be like the others, trying to make a joke out of me. I rather if you would just go ahead and punch me instead of doing all these round-about thingy!" Nekozawa shouted as he stood up.

"Aren't you just afraid to take a step out of your comfort zone?" Sakurako replied coldly.

"Wha.. What about you? Aren't you a weirdo too? Always trapping youself in this dark and disgusting room? And what? Black Magic Club? Who would want to join this creepy, disgusting and stupid club? " Nekozawa felt offended to be judged as a coward.

"That's enough. You can say anything about me, but you've crossed the line by insulting my club," Sakurako gave Nekozawa a death glare.

"Everyone's saying that there's something wrong with you, right? I tell you what's wrong. You are a coward. A stupid and arrogant coward. Are you trying to get attention? Are you still a 2 year-old child? Wake up! Do you think just by admitting that the world hates you, people would sympathize you? Do you think you could be saved in this way? Or are you just going to hide like this for your whole life?"

"I…I ," Nekozawa stuttered and took a deep breath .

"I bet you'll say that it's not your fault right? Oh then it's the sunlight's fault? Are you still dreaming?"

"B..but.."

"I'm sorry to say but, if a dream can last forever, then there is no need for fantasy. If a nightmare continues and never ends, then that is called reality,"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Nekozawa snapped.

"That's what I've been saying from the start. If it doesn't come to you, go to it,"

"Wh..what's that suppose to mean?" Nekozawa asked.

"Join my club,"

"Why do you want me to join so badly?" Nekozawa couldn't understand her motive.

"People from the darkness can recognize their own kind. I'm merely leading you down the right route," Sakurako replied as a matter-of-factly.

"Darkness? I don't like the sound of that," Nekozawa shivered.

"Don't reject the darkness. Can't you tell that you're meant for it?"

"I'm…a..fraid," Nekozawa confessed.

"Fear is not something bad. Its just courage that is still asleep. Moreover, darkness is just like a little kitten. Why should you be afraid?" Sakurako smiled.

Nekozawa looked into Sakurako's eyes. Unconsciously, he smiled back, the first smile that he had ever since he transferred over.

Maybe it was then. Maybe it was how everything started. He hadn't known what had started that time, or realized that his heart had skipped a beat. He hadn't known what his future would be like.

What he hadn't known was that, a small seed was planted in his heart at this very moment. A seed called love.

* * *

We are so close, yet so far… Is that what it means to be apart?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori BISCO**

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I'm finally back!**

**I actually wanted to make **_**Apart **_**a oneshot, but I ship this couple too much so… There's gonna be more chapters! ^^ (I apologies for the short chpt though)**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring, but this was the most that I can do for the intro of this couple. Can't do anything more dramatic since they're only in elementary school :x**

**If you realize, Nekozawa was only 9 years old, and Sakurako was 12 years old. They are 4 years apart!**

**If you still can't relate to this couple, don't worry! I'll be writing more of them, while I continue with the main story!**

**You all do know that Sakurako is Bara&Nade's elder sister right? ^^ Heheheh. Love this couple so much~~ Okay that's all for this chapter! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: A Storm is Stirring**


	31. A Storm is Stirring

**A Storm is Stirring**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_This is Nadeshiko. I need to tell you something. Actually I think I have someone that I'm in love with… Have Sakurako-nee-san been in love too? Reply me please! I'd be glad to have some advice!_

* * *

"Kaoru?" Haruhi called out to Kaoru who was walking into the classroom.

"Kaoru?" Still there was no reply.

"What's wrong with him…" Haruhi muttered to herself.

Kaoru could never be as depressed as how he is now. He tried to not think about anything but what he saw just now, kept replaying in his mind.

* * *

"_That Hikaru! He must be hiding something from me!" Kaoru talked to himself. _

_Ah! It's Nadeshiko!" Kaoru was about to call out to her when he suddenly spotted someone else beside her, "That is…"_

_Kaoru's smile fell as he saw Hiro with Nadeshiko._

_Nadeshiko has that smile again, Kaoru thought sadly._

_Nadeshiko placed her hand on Hiro's shoulder and laughed._

"_Oh! Why is she touching him?! What are they talking about?" Kaoru felt very insecure and agitated._

_They talked for a while and Nadeshiko suddenly blushed._

"_Shit," Kaoru cursed as he kicked a pebble angrily_.

"Shit," Kaoru cursed as he pulled his chair out and sat down.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Haruhi moved her chair over to seat next to Kaoru and shouted into Kaoru's ears.

"Whoa," Kaoru leaned back in shock, "Oh Haruhi, it's you,"

* * *

"Hey, have you heard that there's gonna be a new transfer student today?" Hikaru asked quickly to avoid the topic.

"Wait, why are you changing the topic?" Barako puffed up her cheeks in objection.

"Wha…" I didn't know Barako could make such a face, Hikaru thought to himself. Wait, what am I thinking?!

"I'm going to find Kaoru," Hikaru stood up abruptly and walked out the clubroom. He heaved a sigh of relieved as he leaned back on the door of the clubroom.

"Kaoru's name sure is handy at times like this.." Hikaru suddenly thought of Barako again and blushed.

"I actually thought that she was cute for a second..." Hikaru covered his face in shock and confusion.

* * *

"You know… Shit happens," Kaoru sighed and rubbed his temple in depression.

"Come on," Haruhi patted him lightly on his back, "Things might not be what you think,"

Kaoru sighed again and looked up at Haruhi.

"You don't need to comfort me," Kaoru give Haruhi a weak smile, "I guess I'm just not strong enough to face the truth. Even though I said that just being by her side is good enough for me, but I still hope for more.."

"Maybe it's time…" Kaoru looked out of the window, his eyes no longer saw Haruhi next to him.

Haruhi shook her head, sad to see her precious friend in such misery.

* * *

"_What exactly do you want from me?" Barako let out a deep sigh._

"_I just want to know what it meant," Hikaru replied._

"_It's just like what I've said," Barako sighed again._

"_No, but what do you mean by you are no Barako," Hikaru was confused._

"_I mean if you are not Barako, then…"_

"_This is an invasion of privacy, I must say," Barako tried to hide her shaking voice and remain cool._

"_Wha..But I'm just curious!" Hikaru objected._

"_Equivalent exchange then," Barako smirked._

_Hikaru frowned. He really wanted to wipe off that arrogant smirk on Barako's face. He had a bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling…_

"_Wha..at?!" Hikaru stuttered, "You already know almost everything, so what else you want to know?!"_

"_Hmmm…" Barako gave a smirk again and looked into Hikaru's eyes, "That night.."_

_Hikaru swallowed his saliva in anxiousness._

"_You were actually cry-"_

"_Hey, have you heard that there's gonna be a new transfer student today?" Hikaru asked quickly to avoid the topic._

_Shit! Hikaru thought to himself. She heard me crying!_

* * *

"Damn it! I got swept away by her flow again!" Hikaru hissed, thinking about what happened previously. The next moment, he blushed.

Wait, Hikaru hit his own head, why does her _that _face appear?

"Ahhhhhhhhh," Hikaru ruffled his hair in confusion, "Wait, I can't just give up like this!"

Hikaru quicken his steps and made his way back to the clubroom.

"Ah," Hikaru cleared his throat, prepared to call out to Barako when he spotted her coming out from the clubroom, "Bara-"

"KURONUMA NADESHIKO!" A girl ran towards Barako.

"It's been soooo long since I've last seen you! Where have you been all these years? After we graduated from elementary school, you just disappeared!" The girl started talking non-stop and even took Barako's hand in hers.

"Eh but wait, you've changed your hair colour, Nade?" The girl tilted her head slightly.

"She's not Nadeshiko. She's Kuronuma Barako!" Hikaru walked towards them. His tone sounded somewhat pissed, as he understood how it felt to be mistakened as your twin sibling.

The girl turned around to look at Hikaru and turned back to look at Barako.

"Eh impossible! You _are _Kuronuma Nadeshiko, right?" The girl laughed, "I've just transferred here, and ran here immediately after I know that you were in the same school!"

"She is not Kuronuma Nadeshiko! She is her twin sister, Kuronuma Barako!" Hikaru is now standing next to Barako, hands crossed to show his unhappiness.

"Huh?" The girl seemed shocked, "But.."

Barako slowly pulled her hands away from the girl and took a step back.

"Bu.. but," The girl was utterly confused, "Back then, Nadeshiko didn't have any twin sister…"

"What?!" Hikaru is getting even more pissed off, "How could you- "

"Enough," Barako covered Hikaru's mouth, "Let's go,"

Barako pulled Hikaru along with her, and made their way back into the clubroom, leaving the transfer student utterly confused on her own.

* * *

"Haruhi!~" Nadeshiko skipped her way to the classroom, excited to share her new discovery with her best friend.

Haruhi looked up in shock and quickly run towards to door, "Shhhhh!"

"Wha-" Haruhi covered Nadeshiko's mouth in a hurry, hoping that Kaoru didn't notice anything.

"Haruhi, it's fine," Kaoru stood up from his seat and walked towards them.

Haruhi slowly removed her hands as she continued to stand beside the confused Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko," Kaoru called out softly, "I have something to tell you,"

Nadeshiko blushed at the moment Kaoru called her name. She took a deep breath, mustering up her courage and replied softly, "Me too,"

Haruhi quickly made her way out of the classroom, leaving the two on their own.

"Rrrrr... Rrrrrr…"

"Give me a moment," Nadeshiko quickly took out her phone from her pocket, "oh! It's Sakurako-nee-san!"

Nadeshiko picked up the phone and talked to her sister happily. It was not long until Nadeshiko become silent and her smile slowly fades away.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru mouthed as he noticed Nadeshiko's drastic change.

Nadeshiko remained silent as her eyes became watery.

The call ended as abruptly and Nadeshiko started to shake in fear

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked anxiously as he put his hands on Nadeshiko's shoulders in attempt to comfort her.

Nadeshiko threw herself into Kaoru's arms as she mumbled with a shaky voice, "She's coming back... She's going to take nee-san away again…"

"What is happening?!" Hikaru was pissed off that Barako just walked away.

Shouldn't you at least tell her that you are not Nadeshiko!"

"It's not her fault..." Barako replied.

"What? Then it's your fault for having the exact same face as your twin sister?!"

"No… that's not.." Barako stopped, lost of words.

"Then what? What's wrong?" Hikaru could feel that Barako is not her usual self.

Hikaru turned Barako to face him and looked into her eyes, "Tell me,"

* * *

_Nee-san? Nee-san?_

_Where are you? Nee-san?_

_._

_._

_._

_She left? But she promised…_

_They all left…_

_Because they hate me…_

_Everyone…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori BISCO**

**Author's note:**

**It's been so long since I've updated right?**

**I'm so sorry. I've been really busy to the extent that I actually thought of discontinuing this series.**

**But well, I still back!**

**I'm probably gonna update very slowly… but I'll try my best!**

**Next Chapter: The Past**


	32. The Past

**The Past**

"_I'm thirsty," A voice croaked._

"_I'll help you get some water," The younger sister got up from her bed and patted her twin, "You better stay in bed, and quickly get well,"_

_The older twin nodded her head and went back to sleep._

_The seven-year-old made her way to the kitchen as quiet as possible._

* * *

"_.. had enough of this," The seven-year-old jumped when she heard her mother voice._

"_I know," A deep voice replied. The seven-year-old smiled. It's been ages since she had last seen her father. When did he come back from his business trip?_

"_I better give him a surprise," The younger sister stealthily hid behind the kitchen door, planning to jump and hug her father when he make his way out of the kitchen._

_She waited by the door, twisting her blond hair impatiently and finally decided to peek at what her parents were doing so late at night._

_There they were, sitting at their dining table. Papers scattered over the tabletop, pen uncovered. Her beloved father sat there crossing his arms and frowning. The seven-year-old couldn't recognize her father at the first glance. He grew out a beard, and had a stern face that she had never seen before._

_Across him sat her beautiful mother. Her silky blond locks rested gracefully on her draped shoulders. The cheerful and smiley mother of hers was shaking, with her hands covering her face. The seven-year-old was shocked when she saw tears._

_The five minutes of silence dragged on for eternity. Finally her mother took a deep breath and spoke._

"_Before I sign, I want to make things clear," Her mother spoke with a shaky voice, "Our daughters,"_

_It was a statement. She wasn't waiting for an answer but a reply. The seven-year-old was utterly confused by the situation as she heard her father heave a sigh._

"_I know," Her father replied, "Sakurako wants to go to a boarding school, and I'll keep Nadeshiko… But are you sure you can support Barako?"_

"_Even if I can't, I have to," Her mother replied immediately, "Look at how attached she is to me… I can't bear to separate from her,"_

"_But still, she has a weak body… With your financial situation..." Her father seemed to have choked on his own words and paused._

"_And who's fault do you think it is?" Her mother seemed to have lost the last bit of energy to raise her voice, "That woman… I don't even want to mention about your affair,"_

_The seven-year-old gasped. She couldn't believe it. How could her beloved father do this to them? The first emotion that struck her wasn't sadness, but anger. Her small frame shook with anger as tears fell from her eyes. She had always loved her father more than anyone in this world, even more than her older sister, and yet… She clenched her fist and gritted her teeth as more tears roll out from her puffy eyes. Never had she felt so betrayed and angry. _

_She started to run as fast as she could. She didn't want to hear her mother hold up her pen and sign the divorce papers. She didn't want to hear her parents discussing about the custody of their children, nor did she want to hear about how she would be separated from her precious sister. The only person she needed by her side was her sister. She hated her father for betraying them. She hated her mother for accepting all these. And she hated herself for being so weak. Now, the only person that she loves is her precious twin sister._

_The younger sister quickly wiped her tears and pushed the door open as softly as she could. She walked softly to her sister's bed and sat beside her sister. She took a new towel and soaked it with ice water, before putting it onto her sister's forehead. She looked down at her feverish sister and thought of the conversation of her parents._

"_She needs father…" The younger sister stroked her sister's blond hair softly and made a decision that changed their lives forever…_

* * *

"_Why are you packing your bag?" The elder sister sat up from her bed and looked at her younger sister in curiousity._

"_Erm," The younger sister bit her lips, and croaked, "I'm going away for a while,"_

"_Will you come back?" The elder sister was half awake, still feverish._

"_Of course," The younger sister frowned, trying to hold back her tears. She didn't want her sister to know about their parents divorcing, nor know that they would be separated. She didn't want her sister to also feel betrayed, feel the painful stab in the heart nor the sadness. She wanted to protect her sister from this rotten world, from the painful reality…_

"_Now go back to sleep," The younger sister pushed her sister down and put her hands over her sister's eyes._

"_Listen to me," The younger sister took a deep breath, and spoke with a determined voice._

"_From now on, you are no longer Barako Kuronuma. You are Nadeshiko Kuronuma. You are my beloved younger sister," The younger sister took another breathe and started to sing a lullaby with a soft and gentle voice._

"_Close your eyes, my dearest. This day you shall forget who you are. You are going to become another. This spell shall protect you from the darkness and bring you to the light. This spell shall bring you joy and happiness. This spell shall bring you to your loved ones. Go to sleep my dear, for this day, you shall be born again…"_

"_Barako, where are you?" A female's voice could be heard, echoing down the hallway, "It's time to go,"_

"_I'm here, mother," The younger sister stood up from her chair and was about to walk out of the room when suddenly someone tugged her skirt._

"_Is mother going to leave? Are you going to leave me too…?" The elder sister asked._

"_Impossible," The younger sister took her sister's hand in hers, "Mother specially named you Nadeshiko,"_

"_Fringed pink carnation, representing 'Emblem of Mother's Day, I will never forget you'. Mother gave you such a special name. How would she bear to leave you behind...?" The younger sister laid her sister's hands down gently and patted her head, "You just rest well and don't think too much, Nadeshiko…"_

_Nadeshiko slowly closed her eyes._

* * *

"_AH~ you know all of my secrets but I don't know any of yours," Hikaru tried to make himself sound cheerful, "So unfair!"_

"_I'll tell you one of my secret, then," A voice croaked from the first level._

"_What?" Hikaru blinked._

"_Shh! Listen carefully…"_

_Seriously? Hikaru scratched his head in puzzlement and leaned closer to the balcony wall to catch what Barako was about to say._

"_I'm not 'Barako'…"_

_Barako gasped. What am I doing? What's wrong with me? She could feel her tears roll down as she quickly wiped her cheeks dry._

"_Ohh so that's your secret? So you're not…" Hikaru was nodding but suddenly realized something, "WHAT? Hey you!"_

"_THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE AT ALL! Who are you trying to fool?! And I was silly enough to think that you would actually share your secret with me,"_

_Barako couldn't stop her tears from flowing. She was suddenly struck by a sudden surge of sadness and loneness. She quickly covered her mouth while still desparately trying to wipe her tears away._

_Hikaru stood up and took a deep breath, "Hey are you still there? Oi, Barako?"_

_Hikaru quickly walked to toward the edge and scanned the bottom for any shadows but there was no sign of anyone._

"_Where did she go…?" Hikaru wondered as he walked back into the ballroom._

_Barako could no longer control herself. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't know what she was doing anymore. She just let everything gushed out, all the unhappiness, all the sadness and all the despair…_

* * *

"Let's go to our new home," Her mother said cheerfully, having no idea that Barako actually knew everything.

Barako just put her things in the car boot and get into the car silently.

"Wha-" Sakurako stuttered as she saw Barako entering the car.

Sakurako made sure that their mother was still at the car boot before whispering, "Nadeshiko, what are you doing here?"

"Sakurako-nee-san, please don't ask," Barako replied as she looked back at their house, at her room where her sister is. Her beloved and precious sister…

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this chapter is so short! **

**I know it's a bit far-fetched, but I hope it isn't too confusing. I tried my best to not mention their names, until the very end so that it wouldn't be as confusing.**

**Explanation: The Barako we know, the black hair elder sister, was actually the younger sister, by the name Nadeshiko. But because her elder sister was sickly and need her father's financial support, hence she became 'Barako' instead. (vice versa for the elder sister)**

**That's all people! Hope you like this chapter! And I will try to update more~**

**Next Chapter: Bonds**


	33. Bonds

**Bonds**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_I've never shared this secret with anyone else, but why… This time, I feel that it's okay to tell that person… What should I do if he starts to hate me for what I did?_

* * *

Hikaru turned Barako to face him and looked into her eyes, "Tell me,"

.

.

.

.

'What?!" Hikaru flung himself back onto the couch and leaned back, "Woah.. Give me some time for my brain to disgest,"

"Are you treating this as some kind of joke?" Barako crossed her arms.

"No no no," Hikaru scratched his head and paused.

"Don't you think it's really too drama?" Hikaru tried to joke, but unfornately Barako took it in the wrong way.

"Forget it," Barako sighed, "Shouldn't have told you anything,"

"No, wait!" Hikaru pulled Barako's hand to stop her from going away.

Barako blushed slightly and brushed his hand away, "What?"

"So… How did you two end up together again?"

"Mother decided to pursue her dream and decided to put me back into my father's care, so we reunited when we were around middle school," Barako felt strange as she mentioned her father.

"So…" Hikaru counted with his fingers and gasped, "You two were separated for around 6 years?!"

Barako nodded silently.

"My gosh," Hikaru was more shocked by the fact that they were separated for so long than the mixed-up identity of the sisters, "I can't imagine myself separated from Kaoru for 6 years…"

"Well then if there's nothing else-" Barako wanted to make her way out of the clubroom but Hikaru was already in front of her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hikaru quickly stopped her from leaving.

"I…" Barako did not dare to raise her head to look at Hikaru, "Aren't you scared or feel that I'm weird after hearing all that?"

"Frankly speaking…"

Barako could feel her heart beating fast as she prepares herself for the worst.

"Not at all!" Hikaru laughed, "Morelike, it just changed my impression of you! If I were you, I would do the same,"

"Why…" Tears fell uncontrollably as Barako tried to make herself talk.

"You really like to cry, huh?" Hikaru smiled gently as he patted Barako's head, "Good girl,"

"But I'm not good at all," Barako never liked to let other people know what she was thinking, nor would she show them what she was thinking. But this time is different. She didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted to spill everything out. She wanted someone to know about her, she wanted someone to understand her; she wanted someone to be there for her.

"I was jealous of her for not knowing anything. I was jealous that she had everything that I could have had… I had to suffer because we had no money, we had to move house every few months, I had no friends, while she… always receiving letter and photos showing how happy she was… I hated her for having what I couldn't have… I hated her for being so clueless. I even dyed my hair black because I hated myself for being her twin…"

"I hate myself for feeling like this…" Barako really hated herself. She didn't want her sister to know about these feelings of hers. She didn't want to hurt her beloved sister.

"Silly girl," Hikaru patted her head again, "Everyone will feel jealous or dislike someone at times. Even I will be jealous of Kaoru sometimes. The important thing is, do you love her?"

Barako nodded as she cried out loud.

"Cry baby," Hikaru snickered as he put his hands around Barako, hugging her, as she clung on tightly to Hikaru.

* * *

"_Sakurako-nee-san! It's so rare for you to call!" Nadeshiko was glad to hear from her sister._

"_Is Barako with you?" Sakurako's voice hinted slight anxiousness._

"_No? Why?" Sakurako replied._

"_She's not picking up her phone…" Sakurako seemed to be in deep thoughts._

"_What's the problem?" Nadeshiko asked, "I can help you pass the message!"_

"…" _There was no reply._

"_M… Maybe it's time…" Sakurako mumbled._

"_Hello? Nee-san?" _

"_Nadeshiko, listen carefully," Sakurako's voice was stern, "Mother is coming back from Paris, and she wants to bring Barako back to Paris with her,"_

"…"

* * *

Nadeshiko has always loved her mother as much as she loved her twin sister. However that love of hers changed to hate ever since the day their mother brought her twin sister away, leaving her in the care of her father.

"Despite naming me Nadeshiko, she still choose nee-san over me…" Despite her cheerful and happy self, Nadeshiko always has a sense of inferiority when it comes to her sister.

"I really hated Mother for taking away Barako and leaving me behind, and I was really jealous of Barako," Nadeshiko really hated this part of her, "Because Mother favored her more,"

"Everyone must hate me for having such an dark side," Nadeshiko didn't know what she was saying anymore, "That's why everyone abandoned me,"

"What are you saying?" Kaoru tried to comfort her, "No one abandoned you, and no one hates you for thinking that way,"

"But nee-san promised to come back but she didn't," Nadeshiko continued, "And I really hated her…"

"I really hated her from the bottom of my heart!" Nadeshiko laughed hysterically, "And I even felt that I had the right to hate her, because she took away my happiness,"

"But… She finally returned to me," Nadeshiko started to cry as her eyes saw deep into the past, "There she was, another part of me. I couldn't even recognize her when she had the exact same face as me… She was pale, she was skinny and she had no smile at all… Then I realized that I was the one who robbed all her happiness…"

"Despite that, you know what was the first thing she said to me?" Nadeshiko laughed again in disbelief, "She said that she love me,"

"It was then that I realize how ugly, how evil I were," Nadeshiko hit her own head as hard as she could, "I really hate myself!"

Kaoru quickly pulled her hand to stop her from hitting herself, "Don't do this,"

"I'm sure Barako would not want to see you doing this to yourself," Kaoru spoke softly and gently.

"What would I do if Barako hates me for feeling this way?" Nadeshiko looked up at Kaoru, desperately searching for an answer.

Kaoru wiped off Nadeshiko's tears and looked into Nadeshiko's eyes, "Tell me,"

"Do you love her?"

Nadeshiko nodded her head desperately.

"Then go," Kaoru pushed her and smiled, "Tell her what you told me,"

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_What should I do? If Nadeshiko know about my feelings, will she ever forgive me? Would she still love me for who I am?_

* * *

"You have to forgive yourself first," Hikaru smiled, and gave Barako a slight push, "then I'm sure she would forgive you,"

Barako nodded her head and took a step forward.

* * *

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_What should I do? I really don't want Barako-nee-san to know about my feelings. I don't want to hurt her anymore… She has gone through enough. Should I tell her? Would she forgive me and allow me to stay by her side?_

* * *

"Is it okay to leave them like this?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Hikaru replied as he shrugged his shoulders, "It's really up to them,"

"Well, I guess we can't really do anything, can we?" Kaoru sighed.

"Let's just believe in them, shall we?" Hikaru replied.

"Haha," Kaoru laughed, "You sound like an older brother for the first time,"

"Hey!" Hikaru grab Kaoru's head under his arms and knocked Kaoru's forehead.

* * *

_My dear sisters,_

_You two have been through much more than anyone else, and through all these, I'm sure you two learn how to love each other and cherish each other even more than before. I think it's about time you two should forget about the 6 years. Learn to forget and forgive yourselves… I believe the bond between you two, and I'm sure you two love each other more than anyone else in the world…_

_And, forgive this older sister for not doing anything when you two are suffering…_

_Love,_

_Sakurako_

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter is even shorter! I'm so sorry! But at least I'm updating xP**

**Well, I guess I've dwelled enough about the sister's past and stuff.**

**So moving on, MORE ROMANCE COMING YOUR WAY! YAY ^^**

**Next Chapter: Closer (Special Chapter Part II)**


	34. Closer

**Closer**

A legend goes this way.

The Russian Tokarev Dynasty…

In order to repent their sins, their descendants are cursed.

Cursed by heaven itself.

Every once several hundred years, he will be born.

One hated by the light, one charmed by darkness.

Umehito Nekozawa, the descendant of the Russian Tokarev Dynasty, the heir of the Nekozawa family. He is known as the legend, the hero that carries the sin of the family on his back…

He only feared two things in his life…

Light and…

Kuronuma Sakurako

* * *

We are so close, yet so far… Is that what it means to be apart?

* * *

Nekozawa was dumbfounded.

Sakurako was different from usual. Her usually long smooth hair was gone. Her hair was unkempt, short and messy.

"What happened?" Nekozawa was stunned, "You hair…"

"Oh this?" Sakurako touched her hair tip and laughed, "My sisters got a comb stuck in my hair so I snipped it off,"

Nekozawa couldn't understand how Sakurako could just laugh it off. Her hair was so beautiful, and now…

"What?" Sakurako waved her hands, "Earth to Nekozawa~"

"Ha, you fell in love with me?" Sakurako smirked when Nekozawa continued staring at her.

"Wha-" Nekozawa finally snapped out of it, "No way! You're so ugly!"

"Ouch," Sakurako replied.

**He could feel his heart beating faster…**

* * *

Spring came as quickly. But it didn't matter to Nekozawa anymore.

He no longer bother about season. He felt that he had found his identity. He learned to accept his true self. He learned to accept darkness. He finally found a place he could call home.

"Saku-senpai!" Nekozawa came running to Sakurako, "I've found a new spell!"

"Hmmm let me see,"

Nekozawa could feel his heart beating very fast. He was nervous and scared to hear Sakurako's comments. She was always blunt, and her mean comments could even make Nekozawa cry for days.

"Good job," Sakurako smiled and patted Nekozawa's head gently.

"Really?" Nekozawa beamed and touched his head. He always loved how Sakurako would pat his head.

Nekozawa enjoyed going to the Black Magic Club, now with more members than before. He was proud to be part of it. It was as if he was meant for it. The Black Magic Club fitted him perfectly. He came for every session diligently, and was especially glad whenever Sakurako is there. She was like someone he looked up to, someone with authority over him, and the only person that he could open up entirely to.

"Nekozawa," Sakurako suddenly broke his train of thoughts, "You've really changed, huh?"

"For the better," Nekozawa beamed.

"You know I haven't been coming to the club recently right?" Sakurako spoke softly.

"I'm.. I'm graduating soon… So I thought that maybe you should become the president of the Black Magic Club," Sakurako smiled as she passed a black cloak to Nekozawa.

Nekozawa's eyes widened as he took over the black cloak, "Is it really okay? Passing the club to someone like me?"

"I have confidence in you," Sakurako patter his shoulder.

"Does it look good on me?" Nekozawa put on the cloak enthusiastically.

"Yup," Sakurako's eyes were clouded. Her mind was elsewhere. But Nekozawa was too busy being excited that he failed to notice Sakurako's weird behavior. He never knew that she would be making such a decision at that point of time…

* * *

"Cry baby," Sakurako took out a handkerchief to wipe off Nekozawa's tears.

"But Saku-senpai… Uuuu.." Nekozawa couldn't imagine going to a school without Sakurako. He was afraid and insecure, now that Sakurako is going to graduate.

"I'll be trusting the Black Magic Club to you," Sakurako patted his head gently.

"I'll be sure to make you proud," Nekozawa sniffed and held back his tears.

"That's the spirit!" Sakurako laughed.

"Saku-senpai," Nekozawa wiped his tears and gathered his courage, "Wait for me!"

Sakurako was taken aback by Nekozawa's sudden words.

"4 years! I'll graduate and we can be the Black Magic Club together again!"

"Stupid," Sakurako laughed, "By the time you get into middle school, I'm already in high school,"

"But the middle school and high school department in Ouran are close! We can still see each other frequently!" Nekozawa insisted, "And I can also go find you at the middle school department for these few years! We can still share and find out more about spells an- "

"Umehito," Nekozawa looked up immediately when his given name was called.

"I'm going to XXX boarding school,"

"I.. I can go visit you," Nekozawa felt as if someone was squeezing his heart.

"It's in the other prefecture," Sakurako replied, "You don't have to come,"

"But.." All the tears he fought to hold back flowed out uncontrollably.

"Someday," Sakurako patter Nekozawa's back, "I'll come back. I promise,"

* * *

Nekozawa looked up at the cherry blossom tree as a tear rolled down his cheek. He didn't know why he was so sad. He could feel his heart screaming in pain, yet he can't do anything about it. The young him didn't know why he was suffering. He didn't know why he was cry out. He didn't know why he couldn't bear to leave Sakurako that much. He didn't know that the feeling was called love…

"_Itterasshai,"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: THIS IS ALL FAN-MADE**

**Author's notes:**

**Sorry about the confusion about the age. Just need to know that they are 4 year apart!**

**Another short and boring chapter. Sorry!  
**

**Next Chapter: Incidents Do Happen**


	35. Incidents Do Happen

**Incidents Do Happen**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Thanks to you, we've managed to clear up everything. I've decided to remain as Nadeshiko, so did Barako-nee-san. But from now on, I'll be the one to protect Barako-nee-san!_

* * *

"HIKARU!" Tamaki ran towards Hikaru with watery eyes and a dripping nose.

"Ewww, stay away from me!" Hikaru struggled to push the clinging Highness away from him, "You'll dirty my uniform,"

"I'M SO SCARED! NEKOZAWA IS ACTING REAAAALLLLYYYY WEIRD!" Tamaki started spouting nonsense about how he had offended Nekozawa, and how Nekozawa wanted to exact revenge on him.

"He keep peeking in our club room whenever I'm here! Haruhi won't even bother me and she's forever with Barako!" Tamaki flopped onto the floor in depression.

"Highness, you're annoying," Hikaru, with other stuff still in mind, stepped over Highness and made his way out of the clubroom.

"HIKARUUUU! YOU HAVE TO SAVE MEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Nadeshiko and Kaoru were having a walk in the garden.

"So I can still call you 'Nadeshiko' right?" Kaoru was still a bit confused after hearing the story.

"Yup," Naedshiko laughed at Kaoru's reaction, when she suddenly remembered something.

"By the way, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Nadeshiko turned to face Kaoru.

Is it the right time? Kaoru asked himself as he stopped in his track as well.

"Well, it's actually about us," Kaoru made his mind.

"Us?" Nadeshiko immediately avoided Kaoru's gaze out of shyness.

"Do you still… About Hiro- " Kaoru was cut off by a sudden intrusion.

"Yo!" Hiro popped up from nowhere.

"Woah," Kaoru jumped back at the sudden appearance of Hiro, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just dropping by to say hi," Hiro laughed.

Why must he appear at such timing? Kaoru thought in frustration

Hiro noticed something wrong with the atmosphere as he look from Kaoru to Nadeshiko.

"Don't tell me… Nadeshiko, you finally confesed?" Hiro exclaimed.

"HIRO," Nadeshiko's eyes widened at Hiro's sudden remark, as she ran towards him and covered his mouth desperately. Nadeshiko turned to look at Kaoru's reaction; hoping and praying hard that he hadn't hear anything.

"What did Hiro just say?" Kaoru didn't know how to react. He was utterly confused.

Nadeshiko blushed and ran for her life, pulling Hiro along with her.

* * *

"So you didn't?" Hiro asked dumbly.

Nadeshiko shook her head in depression.

"AHHHH," Nadeshiko flung herself onto a chair as she started mumbling to herself, "And I even planned to confess with a romantic atmosphere, candle lights, rose petals…."

"All gone!" Nadeshiko flung her arms in the air dramatically, and gave Hiro a killing glare.

"I'M SORRY!" Hiro kneeled on the ground, and quickly stood up, "I'll go ask Kaoru to forget what I've said,"

"You idiot!" Nadeshiko hit Hiro lightly on the head.

"Ahhhh!" Nadeshiko ruffled her hair, "Maybe I should go find Nee-san,"

* * *

"Ahh I'm bored," Hikaru sighed, as he strolled around in the garden.

"I should go find Kaoru!" Hikaru was on his way to the Egoist Club room when something caught his eye.

"That is.." Hikaru squinted his eyes, "Nekozawa?"

Nekozawa was walking in circles outside the clubroom. He was grasping onto a rose, decorated by pretty wrapping paper. He paused for a moment, stretched his hands out to push the door, but retreated again. This process continued for minutes, until Hikaru finally found it annoying.

"Nekozawa-senpai," Hikaru walked towards to clubroom, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh," Nekozawa clearly panicked as he quickly hid the rose, "uh it's nothing. Then I shall be on my way now.."

Nekozawa scrambled away as quickly as possible.

"For the first time, Highness is correct," Hikaru rubbed his chin, "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

* * *

"Hey!"

Barako jumped as she felt a pat on her back, "Oh, it's you,"

"Tch! What's with your reaction?" Hikaru scratched his head as he thought of how to ask Barako.

"What brought you here?" Barako asked as she sighed.

"Must you show your dislike so obviously?" Hikaru took a chair and sat down beside Barako, "Well, I just wanted to ask.. so.. How is it?"

Barako didn't dare to look into his eyes. She didn't even dare to look up at Hikaru.

"Erm.. thanks," Barako could feel her face going red.

"Err.. no problem," Hikaru scratched his head again. Hikaru was about to say something when the door was suddenly flung open.

"Nee-san!" Nadeshiko was flustered.

Hikaru had never seen Nadeshiko so panicky, as she rushed towards Barako.

"What should I do? That stupid Hiro exposed me before I even say anything to him! Now I don't know how to face him anymore," Nadeshiko blurted out everything, unaware of Hikaru's existence, "Ahhhh!"

"Calm down," Barako patted her sister, as she signaled Hikaru to leave.

Hikaru caught the message and nodded, stealthily making his way out of the room.

"Nadeshiko!" Hikaru jumped back when the clubroom door was flung opened again. Kaoru made his enterance as loudly as Nadeshiko, sweat dripping down his face.

"Wh-why are you here?" Nadeshiko stuttered, quickly hiding herself behind Barako.

"I.. What Hiro said just now.. What was it about?" Kaoru was left alone after Nadeshiko ran away with Hiro, and a lot of thoughts went through his mind. He rushed here immediately, anticipating and fearing at the same time for Nadeshiko's explanation.

"You heard what he said! Don't make me say it!" Nadeshiko shouted in embarrassment as she covered her red face.

"I don't understand! I mean, you still like Hiro right? So you wanted to tell me to give up right?" Kaoru was confused as he spilled out everything that was in his mind.

"Wha- " Nadeshiko couldn't believe what she heard. She jumped out from behind Barako, "Who told you that? Why would I ask you to give up when I want to confess to you?"

There was a sudden silence in the air as everyone paused to assess the situation.

Nadeshiko suddenly realized what she said and covered her mouth immediately as she started to blush all the way up to her ears.

"Ah! I can't stand this anymore!" Hikaru pulled Kaoru across the room and Barako pushed Nadeshiko forward to make the couple stand face to face.

"Now, start talking," Barako ordered them, as she and Hikaru make their way out of the clubroom.

"Take your time to talk," Hikaru waved them goodbye, and closed the door behind him.

Nadeshiko and Kaoru turned their gaze from the door to each other and they both blushed.

* * *

"Geez," HIkaru ruffled his hair and sighed, "I guess I'll be all alone now,"

Barako continued to walk beside him in silence.

"Don't worry. Kaoru is a good guy," Hikaru patted Barako's head, and praised himself "You can see that just by looking at his wonderful brother,"

Barako quickly turned her head down to hide her slightly blushing face, "Exactly what I'm worried about,"

"Hey!" Hikaru looked up at the sky and suddenly thought of an idea.

"You," Hikaru suddenly pulled Barako's arm, causing her to jump.

"Wh-what?" Barako stuttered.

"Let's form the Forever-Alone Club!" Hikaru let out his idiotic smile, not even noticing how stupid his idea was, "I mean both of us are going to be lonely without our twin, so let the single people stick together!"

"I wonder if you've spent too much time with Suoh-senpai," Barako replied,

"Idiocy can spread. Stay away from me," Barako hesitated for a moment before muttering softly, "But I don't mind.."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Hikaru fumed, but paused, "What was your last sentence?"

"Nothing," Barako whistled and walked away quickly.

"I BET YOU INSULTED ME AGAIN!" Hikaru started chasing after Barako, "YOU! STOP!"

"GAHAHAHA GO AWAY," Barako laughed and ran for her life.

* * *

"_You-" Kaoru took a deep breath and looked into Nadeshiko's eyes, "Do you like me?"_

_Nadeshiko blushed, and looked down at the floor. Before Nadeshiko could reply, Kaoru spoke again._

"_I like you," Kaoru took Nadeshiko's hand in his, "I know that I've said that just being by your side is enough for me, but that's a lie,"_

"_I want to be more than that. I want to be your special person. I want to be the person that you'll remember when you are sad, the person that you will share your troubles and secrets with," Kaoru closed his eyes and gathered his courage. He took a deep breath and let his words leave his month on its own._

"_Will you go out with me?"_

_Nadeshiko smiled and nodded._

* * *

"And so," Hikaru sighed, "They are all lovey-dovey now,"

"Like finally," Haruhi laughed and looked at the new couple. Kaoru was happily feeding Nadeshiko grapes and as the fan girls squealed, shipping the new couple.

"What is the Host Club becoming?" Barako shook her head in disagreement.

"Morelike, WHY ARE YOU HERE?" The two started to picker again.

Haruhi sighed as Hikaru started to chase Barako around in circles again.

"HIKARU!" Tamaki popped out to hug Hikaru's legs suddenly, causing him to stop abruptly from his chase.

"Highness," Hikaru exclaimed at the sudden interruption, "What again? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"HE'S HERE AGAIN! SWAVE MEEEEE!" Tamaki's face was filled with tears and snot was dripping from his nose.

"GROSS!" Hikaru tried to kick the nuisance away, as Barako and Haruhi laughed at the comical scene.

At the corner of Hikaru's eye, he saw Nekozawa peeking at them from a corner of the Host Club room.

It's the rose again, Hikaru thought.

He is looking at our direction, Hikaru tried to figure out what Nekozawa was up to when he suddenly realize something.

He is looking at… Barako?

Why? Hikaru scratched his head when he suddenly felt something wet on his sleeves.

"HIGHNESS! YOUR SNOT!"

"When did my peaceful days go?" Haruhi sighed.

* * *

"Don't tell me…" Hikaru was all alone as Kaoru went to find Nadeshiko. Hikaru sat at a corner of the classroom, talking to himself when thinking, "Nekozawa likes her?!"

The first thing he thought of was nothing but, "Then I might become the only member in the Forever-Alone Club!?"

"I'm definitely not going to let that happen!" Hikaru crossed his arms and paused for a moment to think again.

"But come to think of it," Hikaru rubbed his chin, "Why would Nekozawa like Barako?"

Maybe because they are the same type of human? Hikaru shook his head. No no no, they are not humans!

"But she do have her charms…" Hikaru thought for a long time, then laughed, "I can't think of any!"

But well she does have a cute side, Hikaru thought.

"_Wait, why are you changing the topic?" Barako puffed up her cheeks in objection._

"_Wha…" I didn't know Barako could make such a face, Hikaru thought to himself. Wait, what am I thinking?!_

"_I'm going to find Kaoru," Hikaru stood up abruptly and walked out the clubroom. He heaved a sigh of relieved as he leaned back on the door of the clubroom._

"_Kaoru's name sure is handy at times like this.." Hikaru suddenly thought of Barako again and blushed._

"_I actually thought that she was cute for a second..." Hikaru covered his face in shock and confusion._

Wait, what am I thinking, Hikaru shook his head violently in objection.

But she does have a nice smile, he thought again.

"_I BET YOU INSULTED ME AGAIN!" Hikaru started chasing after Barako, "YOU! STOP!"_

"_GAHAHAHA GO AWAY," Barako laughed and ran for her life._

"She should really smile more," Hikaru said, being serious for the first time, "She don't really smile… because of her past?"

"AHHH!" Hikaru hit his own head, "What's that got to do with me?!"

* * *

"Kao-chan," Nadeshiko leaned back against Kaoru's back.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru leaned forward, as Nadeshiko laid on his back.

"Don't you think Nee-san is not herself recently?" Nadeshiko looked up at the sky.

"Something is bothering her?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know," Nadeshiko pouted, "It's just weird,"

"Well, don't think too much," Kaoru sat up right and stood up, reaching his hand out.

Nadeshiko took his hand and stood up, as Kaoru pat off the dirt on her uniform.

"Come on," Kaoru hold Nadeshiko's hands in his, "I'll buy you ice cream,"

"Yay! Thanks, Kao-chan!" Nadeshiko smiled and skipped along.

* * *

"Hey," Hikaru was standing next to Barako's table as Barako sat there and scribbled formulas onto the papers that were scattered on her table.

"Are you even listening?" Hikaru put his hand on the table and leaned down to whispered into Barako's ears.

Barako covered her ear and she could feel her face blushing. She continued to look down at her papers and cleared her throat to keep her calm, "Ya, I'm listening,"

"And so," Hikaru repeated his question again, "What do you think about Nekozawa?"

"Umehito-senpai?" Barako was still concentrating on her work.

Hikaru was taken aback when he heard Barako call nekozawa by his given name.

"Since when were you so close to him?" Hikaru raised him eyebrows.

Not noticing, Barako replied, "We have been close since the start,"

Hikaru feel a bit pissed at what Barako replied, and muttered, "Then what's going to happen to our Forever-Alone Club?"

"What?"

"You haven't answered my question yet!" Hikaru pouted.

"Umehito-senpai?" Barako stopped writing for a moment and thought for a while, "Well, in general, he's a good person. He's good looking. To conclude,"

"To conclude?" Hikaru leaned closer, listening to Barako curiously.

"I like him," Barako casually remarked.

"Wha- Means if he confess, you would accept him?" Hikaru blurted out.

Barako laughed, "Impossible! Why would he like me?"

"I mean- " Hikaru stuttered for a moment, "Why wouldn't he like you? You're actually not bad,"

Barako blushed, even thought she knew that Hikaru didn't mean anything deep.

"What makes you think so?" Barako put down her pen.

"Then tell me," Barako wanted to tease him back, "What things in me would make a person like me?"

Barako turned her head, wanting to look at Hikaru's reaction. Never did she expect Hikaru to be leaning so close to her. Just when she turned her head, her eyes met Hikaru's and she could see Hikaru's eyes widened. Hikaru's reaction reflected Barako's. Their lips remained in contact, as they were too shocked to move.

Hikaru suddenly jumped back after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Erm," Hikaru scratched the back of his head, and stuttered "I-I be-better go,"

Hikaru rushed out of the Egoist clubroom, leaving Barako who was still in the state of shock.

Barako continued to stare into space and she touched her own lips.

When her brain finally assessed the situation, she hit herself in the head, "What are you doing?"

"You idiot," She muttered to herself.

* * *

"That was an incident," Hikaru mumbled to himself as he rushed back to the Host Club, "Forget about it. That was an incident…"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to BISCO Hatori**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Might have a bit of confusion about the rooms, but the Egoist Club tend to visit the Host Club since there's more people and customers there.**

**But whenever Hikaru and Barako are alone, it's always in the Egoist Club room!**

**Haruhi is usually in the classroom!**

**Next Chapter: Kidnapped! II**


	36. Kidnapped! II

**Kidnapped!**** II**

_Dear Mother,_

_It has been fun and exciting ever seen the sisters transferred to our school. Recently I find it hard to be around Tamak-senpai. My hearts beat so fast and my face feels hot. Am I ill?But other that that, the Host club is still as crazy and as absurd as usual. But thanks to that, I'm looking forward to everyday. Well, you can say that it made my everyday life even more colourful?_

_I wonder what is going to happen today?_

* * *

Barako heaved a long sigh.

Nadeshiko followed her sister.

"Nade-chan, what's wrong?" Kaoru asked out of concern.

"Kao-chan," Nadeshiko looked up, and sighed again, "We have a big problem at hand,"

"Oh gosh," Hikaru could feel his goose bumps, "What's with the 'chan'?!"

"Isn't it cute?" Kaoru replied, and looked at Nadeshiko, "Nee?~"

"Nee?~" Nadeshiko replied with a smile.

Barako sighed again, and grabbed her hair in exasperation, "We are short of club fund to improve our club facilities, and maintenance fees as well,"

Barako blushed slightly at the sudden contact.

"Hey, cut it out," Hikaru pulled her hands to stop her from making herself go bald, "Your Forever-Alone Club president shall help you!"

"Forever-Alone Club?" Nadeshiko and Kaoru asked at the same time.

"Even I feel embarrassed for the words that are coming out of your mouth," Barako face-palmed.

* * *

"The Host Club never had such a problem, hadn't we?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmmm true," Hikaru rubbed his chin.

"My Nade-chan looks so depressed," Kaoru sighed, "Nee, Hikaru. Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Hmmmm," Hikaru rubbed his chin again, thinking of ideas.

* * *

-Host Club at Work-

"Welcome~"

"I've learnt a new recipe yesterday," Haruhi was chatting to the girls as usual.

"My dad even praised me," Haruhi smiled, proud of herself.

Before the fan girls even start to squeal, an unidentified object flew past and made its way towards Haruhi.

" .HI~~~" Tamaki couldn't resist the cuteness of Haruhi and rushed to hug her without even thinking.

"Sen-senpai," Haruhi blushed, her ears all red, and struggled to escape Tamaki's hug.

"Ah," Tamaki suddenly snapped out of it and let Haruhi go. When he saw Haruhi's red face, he also started to blush.

"Hikaru," Kaoru, witnessing the whole scene, poked Hikaru, "Aren't you gonna do something about this. They are both blushing like mad-"

Kaoru stopped suddenly as he turned around to look at Hikaru. His brother wasn't listening, or even looking. His head was buried and stuck to a piece of paper; his pen hasn't stopped even for one second.

"Don't tell me you're coming up with another Anti-H2 plan?!" Kaoru jumped out o this chair.

"What is that?" Hikaru mumbled as he continued to scribble stuff onto the paper.

"Hikaru…" Kaoru didn't know how to react. What happened to his brother?

* * *

"Nee-san, did you see Kao-chan?" Nadeshiko looked around the Egoist clubroom, but to no avail.

"He should be at the Host Club, shouldn't he?" Barako replied.

"Hmmm but he just suddenly disappeared.." Nadeshiko found it weird.

* * *

Hikaru finally finished writing all his ideas. He nodded contently at the sight of his notes and scribbles. He smiled and muttered to himself, "Maybe this might make Barako smile?"

"Kaoru, take a look at my plan,"

Kaoru took the paper and read it. His face immediately changed.

"A-are you s-sure?" Kaoru asked carefully.

"Don't you want to help your 'Nade-chan'?" Hikaru smirked.

"Of course!" Kaoru rolled up his sleeves in determination, "I'll even die for her!"

* * *

-The Other Side of the Host Club room-

Kyoya adjusted his spectacles as he inspected the stocks of the companies that they had invested in, under the name of Host Club.

Kyoya nodded his head in satisfaction, seeing that he had made the right choice to invest and earn more income for the club.

Furthermore, the selling of Host Club merchandises online and the online bidding for Host Club member's used items has managed to help cover the cost of Hani's huge appetite for snacks and cakes.

Now the only thing Kyoya had to do was to inspect the market frequently and make sure that the stocks are still rising. He laid back into the chair and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and dozed off.

"Chance!" Someone was peeking at Kyoya from the start, and seized the chance when Kyoya was taking a short nap.

* * *

"_Hohoho," A muffled voice laughed, "Our dear Kyoya seems to have just woke up,"_

_Kyoya could see two figures in front of him. Kyoya wouldn't say that he was in a good mood since he just woke up, but he decided to play along._

"_Where am I?"_

"_You don't need to know," The other figure replied._

_The two people in front of him were in black, from head to toe, and had a white mask on._

"_Now, you just need to do something for us," The other spoke._

"_And what if I don't?"_

"_You don't want to get hurt, do you?" One of the figure __took out something wrapped in newspaper, pointing towards him. _

"_Threaten?" Kyoya could but find it funny._

_Doesn't this feel familiar? Kyoya smiled and cleared his throat. It's time he shall unleash his great acting skills again._

"_What do you want from me?" Kyoya gasped._

"_That's the way," The two replied with great satisfication._

_Kyoya kept his head down in order to not let the two see his smile._

_Kyoya decided that he would play along. Simply put into words, Kyoya was bored._

* * *

"Mummy?" Tamaki sniffed as he started walking around the clubroom aimlessly, like a lost boy searching for his mummy.

"Mum.. mummy?" Tamaki continued walking around with teary eyes.

"WHERE IS MUMMY?" Tamaki snapped and tears flow like waterfall. He started panicking, running around the room while searching frantically for Kyoya.

"Yay! I love playing Hide and Seek!" Hani started to join to search, treating it as a sort of game, and Mori just follows Hani around.

"Ha.. Haruhi," Tamaki stopped in his track and stood rooted to the spot.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi walked towards Tamaki, thinking that Tamaki sounded serious for the first time.

"This.. this," Tamaki was holding onto something.

A book? Haruhi looked at it more carefully.

"MUMMY IS KIDNAPPED!" Tamaki started to activate his waterfall again, "HE WOULD NEVER GO ANYWHERE WITHOUT HIS ACCOUNTS BOOK!"

"WAHHHH! GIMME BACK MY MUMMY!" Tamaki wailed as he continued to run around the clubroom, getting all his tears and snot on Kyoya's accounts book.

Haruhi nodded her head, agreeing to Tamaki, "I wonder what happened to Kyoya-senpai?"

"What if he offended some yakuza with his glare? What if he got sold to Africa? What if a lion eats him? What if we can't even find his corpse when he is dead? THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO THROW HIS ASHES INTO THE SEA AND THROW FLOWERS INTO THE SEA!" Tamaki fell onto the floor dramatically and sniffed.

"That's what you're thinking of?" Haruhi face-palmed herself.

* * *

"What should we do?" Barako mumbled.

"Maybe we should just wait till we earn more money?" Nadeshiko asked, still trying to find ways. The sisters were so excited to buy new furnitures, colourful papers for their formulas, and even sugar cubes with pretty patterns.

The clubroom door suddenly swung open.

"Kao-chan!" Nadeshiko ran to hug him, "Where have you been?"

"I've brought you a surprise!" Kaoru smiled in satisfication.

Hikaru strolled into the room after Kaoru and there was someone else behind him.

Both Nadeshiko and Barako averted their attention to the figure that just made his way into the clubroom.

"This room.. still as depressing as ever," Kyoya adjusted his spectacles.

"Wh-why," Nadeshiko pointed at Kyoya with shivering fingers.

"Why is he here?" Barako was shocked as well.

"Well, we figured out that Kyoya might be able to help you tw- " Hikaru replied proudly but was cut off by Barako.

"GET OUT!" Barako and Nadeshiko pushed the three of them out of the room immediately.

"Don't ever bring the devil here again!" The sister exclaimed. Fear could be heard from their voices.

"Nee-san, I guess we can wait," Nadeshiko panted and leaned against their clubroom door.

"I agree," Barako replied, still unable to get over the shock of seeing Kyoya in their clubroom.

* * *

"What's wrong with them?!" Hikaru was pissed.

"Ahahaha, I kind of expected that," Kaoru just laughed it off, as he thought of the previous experience.

"If there's nothing else, I'll be going back to the Host Club," Kyoya walked away, "Thanks for help me pass my time,"

"Me too," Kaoru patted Hikaru on the back and walked back towards the Egoist Club room, "I need to go apologise to Nade-chan."

"You coming?" Kaoru asked, but there was no reply. Kaoru shrugged and made his way back.

"What's with that?" Hikaru mumbled angrily, "And I even tried to make you smile, and this is what I get?!"

"Tch!" Hikaru kicked a pebble out of frustration, "We really can't get along well, can we?!"

* * *

***Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori's work does not belong to Muramori. **

**Author's Note: **

**Thanks for reading! This chapter is related to one of the previous chapters. If you don't remember, its chapter 13 'Kidnapped'**

**Also, the ****Anti-H****2 ****plan was from chapter 9 'Disappearance'!**

**Next Chapter: Here ****(Special Chapter Part III - Last Part)**


	37. Here

**Here**

The girl walked towards her father and sat down opposite him.

"Father," Her father looked up from his work.

"It's already my last year in high school. Does it matter which school I go to?"

"Don't you want to go to the same school as your sisters?"

"No, I need to go back… Ouran High School…"

* * *

"Have you heard about it?"

"The third year?"

"She knows black magic,"

"She can read people's mind!"

"Better stay away from her…"

"What did you just say?" The middle-schooler stopped in his track.

* * *

He started running. He ran with all his might. He could feel his wig dropping but he didn't care. He had been waiting for this day for 6 years.

He threw his cloak away and threw his wig behind him. All these didn't matter anymore. All he was thinking was about her. He stopped at the cheery blossom tree. He could feel tears in his eyes when he saw the figure in front of him.

"Yo! I'm back! (Tadaima)" Sakurako waved.

Sakurako was no longer that elementary that Nekozawa knew. She changed. Her long dark hair flowed by her sides, further elaborating her curves, as her fair skin glowed. Nekozawa was taken aback by her looks. Afterall, it has been 6 years.

After Sakurako had left, Nekozawa had put in his best to establish and make the Black Magic Club popular. By the time Nekozawa entered middle school, he was already well known and finally started the Black Magic Club in the middle school department. All these years, Nekozawa has never forgotten Sakurako even for one second. The young him was always fidgety and nervous around Sakurako. But the older him realized that the emotion that he had wasn't fear, but love…

Now finally, after 6 years. Here she stood. In front of Nekozawa. It was as if he fell in love once again with the Sakurako now. He could feel his heart beating fast, he could feel the blood rushing to his head, and he could feel his face blushing.

**We are so far apart…**

"Ha, you fell in love with me?" The smirk that Nekozawa missed for years… Right in front of his eyes.

Sakurako laughed when there was no reaction from Nekozawa, "Gonna say I'm ugly again?"

"Yes," Nekozawa replied, still panting heavily.

"What?" Sakurako crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks.

"I'm in love with you," Nekozawa looked into Sakurako's eyes, trying to convey the feeling that he has bottled up for the past 6 years.

Sakurako blushed at the sudden confession.

Nekozawa laughed and held her hand in his.

**And yet, we are so close…**

* * *

**-One year later-**

"Graduation again," Nekozawa sighed.

"Can't help it, can we?" Sakurako laughed as she ruffled Nekozawa's hair.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" Nekozawa pushed her hand away.

"Well take care of my Black Magic Club after I'm gone, okay?" She patted Nekozawa on the shoulder as he nodded sadly.

"You are going far away again?" Nekozawa asked softly.

"Not as far as last time," Sakurako tried to laugh it off.

**The 4 years in age…**

"To make you love me more," Sakurako joked, "Shall we not see each other again for another 6 more years?"

Nekozawa frowned. He didn't like it even if it was a joke.

**Can we ever overcome it?**

"Give me your hand,"

Nekozawa reached out his hand but was greeted by something unexpected.

Sakurako suddenly kneeled down and took out something small. A ring with a black skull.

"This is all I have now," Sakurako put the ring onto Nekozawa's palm, "But I promise I'll come back with a real one,"

Nekozawa couldn't help but blush. In front of Sakurako, he could never act like he's calm. He could never act matured, act like an adult. But he didn't mind at all. The 4 years… It was what that brought them together.

* * *

"_Itterasshai,"_

"_Itekimasu!"_

**As long as our heart are together…**

* * *

"I even accidentally noticed that Nekozawa was wearing a creepy ring!" Tamaki whined, going all nutty about offending Nekozawa, "The ring has a black skull on it!"

"I bet he uses that ring to curse people," Tamaki was spouting nonsense to Haruhi as usual, "HE GOING TO TAKE REVENGE ON ME FOR STEPPING HIS FEET!"

Haruhi simply nodded, not even paying attention to what Tamaki was saying.

However none of them knew about the story behind the ring. The promise made for life. The vow made out of love…

**I'm here, waiting for you…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: THIS IS ALL FAN-MADE**

**Next Chapter: Silent Treatment**


	38. Silent Treatment

**Silent Treatment**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Can you believe it?! They actually brought KYOYA over! THE DEMON! We're so angry with them right now! Luckily we managed to push Kyoya out of the clubroom immediately, or… We don't want to imagine what we would have became…_

* * *

-Host Club At Work-

"MUMMY, YOU'RE FINALLY BACK!" Tamaki snuggled next to Kyoya, still sniffing and teary.

"Oh, stop it, would you?" Kyoya used one hand to push Tamaki's face away.

"Kaoru, where are you going?" Hikaru quickly stood in front of Kaoru, blocking Kaoru as he made his way out of the clubroom.

"I need to go apologise to Nade-chan!" Kaoru gave a sad face, "She's still angry with me,"

"Wha-" Hikaru was suddenly reminded of what happened the day before and he could feel something boiling from inside. How could Barako treat him like that?!

Before Hikaru could start complaining to Kaoru, Kaoru had already disappeared from the clubroom.

* * *

"Well," Hikaru scratched his head as he looked at the doors. He had unconsciously made his way to the Egoist Clubroom.

"Kaoru's inside too," Hikaru had a heated debate inside his head, whether to go in or not. In the end, Hikaru decided to put down all the anger and just go in to say hi.

"It's just a hi," Hikaru insisted stubbornly, unable to swallow his pride, "I'm not going to apologies or anything! Just a hi!"

Hikaru took a deep breath and pushed the doors open. He could see figure around the table and he counted.

1… 2… 3…. 4…

Why were there 4 people inside the clubroom? There should only be Barako, Nadeshiko and Kaoru. Hikaru stepped into the room and squinted his eyes at the sudden change of lighting.

That black cloak… Nekozawa!

"What are you doing here?!" Hikaru was shocked and pointed at Nekozawa immediately.

Barako turned around to see Hikaru and turned back again. Nekozawa just shrugged and continued talking to Barako.

What? So she's ignoring me? Hikaru could feel his inside boiling again and he continued staring at the two of them.

Barako whispered something to Nekozawa and Nekozawa burst out into laughter.

Wha- Since when did they become so close?! Hikaru was furious, when he suddenly remembered something.

Could it be.. Nekozawa confessed?!

All the blood gushed up to Hikaru's head and he couldn't think anymore. Hikaru walked towards the two of them and suddenly stood in between them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Hikaru asked, shoving against Nekozawa to push him away.

"I.. I guess I'll go off first," Nekozawa shrugged, and waved goodbye to Barako.

"Don't you have anything to say to me?" Hikaru puffed.

Barako just turned away without replying him.

"What's with that?" Hikaru walked to face her again, but Barako just simply ignored him.

"Hmmm, so you're gonna just ignore me?" Hikaru crossed his arms.

"Well, suit you," Hikaru smirked, "I'll just have to irritate you until you talk to me!"

"Behold! My wonderful singing skills! A once in a lifetime chance to hear my beautiful voice!" Hikaru pulled a chair over and settled down comfortably beside Barako.

"Kimi no miteru me no maeeeee~"

* * *

"And that actually continued for hours!" Kaoru complained as Nadeshiko shook her head in dismay.

Haruhi laughed as she tried to imagine that comical scene. She had never seen Hikaru act that way, nor ever heard Hikaru sing.

"Don't you think that…" Nadeshiko was thinking of something, "Hikaru is overly attached to Barako-nee-san?"

Haruhi paused for a moment before nodding her head in agreement. Why, Haruhi wondered.

* * *

-Host Club At Work-

"This can be quite tiring," Hikaru rubbed his forehead, wiping off the invisible sweat.

"I'm tired from just listening to you sing," Kaoru sighed.

"What? My singing isn't that bad, is it?" Hikaru doubted his own singing skills.

"Of course. Even my Kao-chan can sing much better than you," Nadeshiko walked over and sat on Kaoru's lap.

"Oh please," Hikaru threw his hands in the air, as if he were surrending, "Stop all these cheesy lines, wouldja?"

"Putting that aside," Kaoru leaned towards Hikaru, "How's your 'war' going on?"

"Come to that," A sudden gush of anger ran through Hikaru, "I really need to learn anger management,"

"The only emotion I have had for these few days is anger," Hikaru sighed. It was tiring to be angry all day long. He felt like some old man having serious mood swing problems.

"Why?" Kaoru asked with curiosity.

"Ever since that incident, she has been ignoring me! I mean, how could she do that? Especially when I did all that for her?" Hikaru started to spurt out all of his frustrations, not caring that Nadeshiko was there as well.

"Why you are so angry?" Kaoru laughed, "I mean she's probably just joking, right?"

"BUT," Hikaru had a sudden serious tone in his voice, "She's totally ignoring me, but she's all smiles with Nekozawa! I mean, how can that be?!"

"What about Nekozawa?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I bet she likes him as well! And then I'll be all-alone in the forever-alone club! THERE'S NO WAY I'LL ACCEPT THAT!" Hikaru was VERY angry.

"And," Hikaru mumbled in a soft voice suddenly, " I only wanted to make her smile. Is that something wrong?"

Nadeshiko and Kaoru immediately looked at each other with raised eyebrows. However, Hikaru himself did not seem to realize what he was saying.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki skipped over to find Haruhi, cuddling her in his arms as he crapped nonsense about how much he love her as her father.

Haruhi blushed furiously as she tried to push Tamaki.

"Oh no," Kaoru witnessed the scene, and was dreading about how Hikaru would react. Kaoru quickly pulled out the ancient Tanuki-san and was about to stop Hikaru from doing anything stupid. But, his jaw dropped instead.

Hikaru was totally not looking at Haruhi and Tamaki, still deep in thoughts as he rubbed his chin.

"Maybe I should go back again," He mumbled to himself, standing up to leave for Egoist clubroom.

"Did you just see that?" Kaoru rubbed his eyes in doubt and turned to look at Nadeshiko's equally shocked face.

Nadeshiko snapped out of it and stood up, "I'll go back too,"

"Okay," Kaoru replied, and thought for a moment before continuing, "Tell me if there's anything wrong,"

Nadeshiko nodded and quickly followed behind Hikaru.

* * *

* "Erm.. So I was wondering if we.. we could go out.. this weekend..?" Nekozawa stuttered.

"No problem," Barako smiled as she replied Nekozawa.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru rushed over and pulled Barako violently.

"Come with me," Hikaru pulled Barako out of the clubroom and slammed the door close behind him.

"How can you just answer to him that easily?" Hikaru was almost shouting into Barako's ears.

Barako was shocked at Hikaru's outburst, and replied, "Why can't I?"

"How can.." Hikaru let out a deep breath and laughed sarcastically, "I didn't expect you to be such an easy person,"

"What?" Barako snapped back at Hikaru's mean remark.

"You like Nekozawa, don't you?" Hikaru snorted.

"I don't!" Barako shouted back at Hikaru.

"Whatever, don't think you can just exit the Forever-alone club just like this," Hikaru ruffled his hair in anger, "I don't care even if you like him. I'm gonna follow you guys around, and annoy you two until you can't have a happy date!"

Hikaru finished his words and stormed away.

"What is this," Barako could feel tears welling in her eyes, "The one I like is you…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's note:**

***Go out can mean to date in Japanese. So Hikaru actually misunderstood Barako by thinking that she agreed to date with Nekozawa.**

**Anyway the song that Hikaru sang was Bokura no Love Style ^^**

**Oh! And I'm not going to update so soon, maybe next month. Sorry guys~**

**Next Chapter: Hope**


	39. Hope

**Hope**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Barako-nee-san has been very weird recently… Is she hiding something from me?_

* * *

"Nee-san," Nadeshiko walked towards Barako.

"You were here?" Barako looked up, her face dull and upset.

"I didn't know that… you.." Nadeshiko couldn't find the right words. It was as if something was stuck in her throat.

Barako laughed to brush it off. Nadeshiko could feel a sharp pang of pain in her heart as she saw how her sister tries to hide her pain.

"Nee-san," Nadeshiko hugged Barako, "I'm sorry,"

Nadeshiko felt so useless and stupid. How could she have not noticed her sister's feelings? All along, she was blinded by her own matters that she totally casted her sister aside. How could she? Nadeshiko felt like giving herself a tight slap.

"I'm fine," Barako croaked, "I'm used to it,"

Nadeshiko put her hands on Barako's shoulders, "Nee-san, you still have hope!"

Nadeshiko smirked, bending down to whisper into Barako's ears.

* * *

"Kao-chan," Nadeshiko looked down, with Kaoru lying on her lap.

"Yes?" Kaoru opened his eyes to greet Nadeshiko with a smile.

"Do you think there's a slight chance that Hikaru might like Nee-san?" Nadeshiko wondered.

"Now that you mention it…" Kaoru sat up, "Remember that day?"

"_Ice-cream~ Let's go ask Nee-san whether she wants too~" Nadeshiko skipped towards the clubroom, with Kaoru following behind._

_Nadeshiko pushed the door open slightly and jumped back in shock._

"_What happened?" Kaoru took a peek through the door, shocked to see Hikaru and Barako kissing._

"_Erm, I better go," Kaoru and Nadeshiko quickly hid themselves at the side, as Hikaru dashed out of the clubroom._

"I mean that's just an incident," Kaoru rubbed his chin, " But I've never seen Hikaru blush like that,"

"AND, his behavior recently…" Nadeshiko and Kaoru tried their best to work their brains to access.

"Maybe, there is a chance," Kaoru thought of an idea, and smirked, "With a little help form our side,"

* * *

"HIKARU!" Kaoru's voice screamed from the other side of the telephone.

"What? What's wrong?" Hikaru panicked at the urgency in Kaoru's voice.

"We're in trouble!" Kaoru gasped.

"What trouble?! Weren't you on a date with Nadeshiko?!" Hikaru urged Kaoru to answer him.

"Its.." Kaoru's voice was trembling, "It's Barako…"

Hikaru could feel a sudden thump from inside, as he grabs a coat and dashes out of house.

"So," Hikaru crossed his arms and tapped his feet impatiently, "May I know why am I here again?"

* * *

"Come on," Kaoru shoved Hikaru with his arm, "Barako would be lonely at home alone, so while Nade-chan and I date, you accompany Barako. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"And I thought something happened. That's why I came," Hikaru threw a glare at Kaoru.

Kaoru simply ignored it and continued to talk cheekily, "So, what did you thought had happened?"

"Wha- Of course I thought something bad had happened to Barako, so I- " Hikaru's words were broken off by Kaoru's eager interruption.

"You mean you were _worried _about Barako?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow and shoved Hikaru jokingly.

"Wha- What are you even saying?!" Hikaru cleared his throat and avoided the topic.

Hikaru turned around to see Nadeshiko and Barako returning with all the candies that they bought. He looked at Barako, remembering how they had ended on bad terms previously, and sighed.

"Morelike, why me…" Hikaru muttered to himself.

Nadeshiko ran towards them, pulling Barako with the other hand.

"Ahhh~" Nadeshiko fed Kaoru, having their usual lovey-dovey time, while Barako and Hikaru stood at the other side.

"There's the 'WE ARE AWKWARD' atmosphere over there!" Nadeshiko whispered to Kaoru.

"Alright," Kaoru licked his lips, "Let's do it again,"

"WOAH," Kaoru pretended to bump into Barako incidentally, causing Barako to fall onto Hikaru.

"Goal!" Kaoru and Nadeshiko laughed softly, as Hikaru helped Barako to get up. Barako shot a glare over at Kaoru, and brushed the dust off her skirt.

Noticing the two snickering over at the other side, Hikaru could feel something boiling from within and he snapped.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST YOU GUYS DO THIS?" Hikaru roared, unable to suppress his anger anymore. He had been enduring it for the entire day, and they just overstepped the borderline.

"ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY," Hikaru puffed.

"But we just wanted to let you two.." Nadeshiko muttered under her breath.

"Enough is enough," Hikaru crossed his arms. He had noticed what the couple was trying to do from the start, but now it's getting on his nerves.

"Your plan won't work," Hikaru pointed at Barako, "I like Haruhi, not her!"

Even though I know that already, why does it hurt so much? Barako looked down blankly on the ground, waiting for everything to be over.

"I mean, tell them," Hikaru thugged Barako. Barako looked up at Hikaru, confused.

"Just tell them that you don't like me," Hikaru urged.

All her hopes shattered. Her heart was crushed.

"_You still have a chance. Hikaru might like you. Even if he don't know that, we can see it. He obviously has something for you."_

Barako didn't know how to react. She could only think of how stupid she was to have her hopes high, to think that there was even a tiny bit of chance that Hikaru would like her.

"Say something," Hikaru continued to urge Barako, not knowing her feelings at all.

"I don't like him," Barako muttered with quivering lips.

"See," Hikaru smiled and looked at the couple in triumph, "I told you! "

"I mean look at her," Hikaru continued jokingly, "She's so dull, totally not my type! I prefer the cuter girls like Haruhi! And of course, I'm totally committed to Haruhi!"

**Look at yourself. You really think that anyone would like someone like you?**

Barako took off, like a bat out of hell. She didn't want Hikaru to see her tears. She didn't want Hikaru to notice her feelings.

"Nee-san!" Nadeshiko ran off, quickly chasing after her sister.

"You're an idiot!" Kaoru shouted before taking off after Nadeshiko.

"Wha- " Hikaru was dumbfounded. What did I do?

* * *

"Do you really think that you had a chance? Stop being dumb. You were never his type to begin with!" Barako rubbed off her tears as she continued to put herself down. She wanted to hurt herself to the point where she could no longer feel any more pain. She wanted to make herself loss all hope. She wanted convince herself so that she would no longer be hurt by these useless emotions.

"Think about it. When did you even talk to him normally, without ending up fighting?" The more she asks herself, the more hurt she felt. Why isn't it working, Barako asked herself as she continues to run away from them.

"Why.. Why did I even fall in love with him?" Barako stopped at a corner, hiding behind a wall. She squatted down, desperately trying to wipe her tears dry.

"When did I become so weak?" Barako sighed as more tears poured down.

"B-Barako?" Barako twitched at her name. She did not want anyone to see her tears.

"Barako? Is that you?" The voice came closer.

"That voice.." At the sudden realization, Barako shoot her head up in alert.

"It's really you!" The familiar silhouette came closer, as the sun gradually reveals her refined looks.

"Wh- Why are you here?" Barako couldn't believe her eyes.

"Mum…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's note:**

**Sorry guys. Imma quite busy recently so I'll probably gonna take months to update. **

**Please be patient with me! I'll try to catch up soon!**

**Next Chapter: Missing**


	40. Missing

**Missing**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_Why is she here? Why at such a time? Is she going to take Barako-nee-san away again?_

* * *

"_B-Barako?" Barako twitched at her name. She did not want anyone to see her tears._

"_Barako? Is that you?" The woman walked cautiously, taking small steps forward._

"_That voice.." At the sudden realization, Barako shoot her head up in alert._

"_It's really you!" The familiar silhouette came closer, as the sun gradually reveals her refined looks._

"_Wh- Why are you here?" Barako couldn't believe her eyes._

"_Mum…"_

* * *

Hikaru sat alone in the classroom, as the piercing silence made our dear Hikaru think.

"_I mean look at her," Hikaru continued jokingly, "She's so dull, totally not my type! I prefer the cuter girls like Haruhi! And of course, I'm totally committed to Haruhi!"_

_Hikaru expected Barako to follow him up, but there was nothing but silence._

_What is she doing, Hikaru thought to himself. Now the situation is becoming awkward, Hikaru twitched and was about to turn and look at Barako, when the shadow moved at the corner of his eye._

_Barako ran off at the speed of light, leaving Hikaru clueless and shocked._

_Before he could even ask what happened, Nadeshiko ran off too to chase after Barako._

_He turned over to Kaoru, but, to his surprise, was welcomed by a 'You're an idiot!'_

"_Wha-"_

"What did I do?" Hikaru scratched his head.

He thought of Barako again.

_She's so dull!_

"Was it too mean? Was she hurt?" Hikaru muttered and looked over at her seat.

Because of me?

* * *

Barako stared out of the window. She pulled out a book as she started to write down a story that was stuck in her mind since a long time ago. She spilled out all the formulas and bombastic words as she dipped her hand into the handbook.

"Sorry for the wait!" A tall slim woman with long straight black hair walked over to the coffee table and gave Barako a pat on the back.

"Nope," Barako smiled as she rested the pen on the table.

"What are you writing?" Yuriko asked, as she looks over at Barako's notebook.

"Hikaru… Is that your main character?" Barako quickly closes her book, blushing furiously.

"Nn-no, he's just some small character that will die soon," Barako spurted and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her red face.

"Hoho," Her mother moved closer to Barako, nudging and teasing Barako.

"Anyway," Barako avoided the topic and shoved her notebook into her bag, "What do you want to do today?"

"Since I have no more schedule today, why don't you show me around the town?" Yuriko smiled cheekily.

"Okay," Barako tries to smile back at her mother.

What are you doing now? Barako thought, as she looked up at the vast blue sky.

* * *

"_Mum?" Nadeshiko took a few steps back, gasping._

"_N- nadeshiko?" Yuriko looked at Nadeshiko in disbelief._

"_Why… Why did you come back?" Nadeshiko didn't know she was saying. She couldn't believe her eyes._

"_Nadeshiko, my daughter…" Yuriko whispered as she took a few steps forward._

_Nadeshiko immediately moved back, stunned._

"_I'm sorry," Yuriko lowered her head, heart pained by Nadeshiko's reaction._

"_I…" Nadeshiko turned around and ran away._

"_Nadeshiko!" Barako chased after Nadeshiko._

* * *

"Barako!" Hikaru pushed open the doors, disappointed to only find Nadeshiko and Kaoru in the clubroom.

"Wait, where's Barako?" Hikaru panted.

"Well," Kaoru scratched his head, "She won't be here for 2 weeks,"

Hikaru blinked in shock, "Why?"

"Ko…" Kaoru looked at Nadeshiko, and back to Hikaru, "Their mother just returned from Paris,"

* * *

"_Nadeshiko," Barako held Nadeshiko's hand in hers and stroked her hair softly._

"_Is she going to take you away again?" Nadeshiko muttered with a trembling voice._

"_Don't worry," Barako assured her, "I'll be with you forever,"_

"_B-but why?"_

"_Mom's having a model runaway event here," Barako explained, "She'll be here for two weeks,"_

"…" _Nadeshiko simply looked at the floor._

"_I'll be taking two weeks off from school," Barako said silently._

"_Wh- " Nadeshiko raised her head to object._

"_She still our mother, Nadeshiko," Barako looked into Nadeshiko's eyes, clasping her hand even tighter._

"… _Promise to come back to me after two weeks?" Nadeshiko leaned her hand against Barako's shoulder._

"_Promise," Barako hooked her sister's pinky with hers._

* * *

"Two weeks huh," Hikaru whispered, looking through the window.

What is this feeling, Hikaru placed his palm against his chest. He shook his head violently and slapped his cheeks.

Haruhi walked into the room, observing Hikaru.

"Ahem," Haruhi cleared her throat.

"Ah- Haruhi!" Hikaru jumped, "What are you doing here?"

"Erm.. this is my classroom as well?" Haruhi raised her eyebrow.

"Oh.. Sorry," Hikaru sighed.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi sat down beside Hikaru.

"N- not really much," Hikaru smiled weakly.

"You sure?" Haruhi tried to dig for more.

"It- " Hikaru thought for a while and turned his chair to face Haruhi.

"Haruhi," Hikaru asked seriously, "Would you be hurt if someone say that you are not his type, or that you are dull?"

"Huh?" Haruhi was taken aback. She considered for a moment.

Oh! Barako?

"Well," Haruhi tried to contain her smile, and maintained a calm face, "I would be really hurt if I have feeling for that person?"

"Feelings?" Hikaru wrinkled his eyebrows and tilted his head.

Yes, attraction to be specific, Haruhi thought to herself. She bit her lips to prevent herself from smiling.

"So," Hikaru was already talking to himself, "She is hurt because she has feelings for me?"

Haruhi nodded furiously, hoping that he would get it.

"She treats me as an important friend?" Hikaru concluded.

Haruhi face palmed, frustrated by how dense Hikaru was. She opened her mouth to voice out, but suddenly, Hikaru's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hikaru, can you help me?" A female voice pleads through the phone.

"Mom?"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's notes:**

**Pardon me for the short chapter!**

**Very busy recently so the next update might be quite long. Sorry guys!**

**Btw, Yuriko is the mother of Barako and Nadeshiko!**

**Yuriko is also a flower-name. 'Yuri' means Lily.**

**Next Chapter: Over**


	41. Over

**Over**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

_It hurts. It really hurts. Save me…_

* * *

- Host Club At Work-

"Welcome~"

"Nee nee, Haru-chan!" Hani jumped over and sat on Haruhi's lap, " Hika-chan has been acting really weirdly this week!"

Haruhi blinked and looked over at the direction where Hikaru was at.

"How to say… He seem very down, neeeeee?" Hani asked in concern.

"…" Haruhi continued to observe the depressed figure at the other end of the room.

" .RU!" Tamaki jumped out from the side and tugged Hikaru's uniform.

"Look at this!" Tamaki whipped out his plushy, Kuma-chan, decorated greatly with tissue papers and cardboard, "Gundam-Kuma-Version-2! Waiiiii~"

Hikaru turned away from Tamaki and ignored him. Tamaki blinked for a few moments and suddenly gasped.

"MUMMY!" Tamaki shouted for help as tears streamed down from his sapphire blue eyes.

"HIKARU IS WEIRD! He would normally step on me and tear my Gundam-Kuma-Version-2, like what he did to Gundam-Kuma-Version-1, but he didn't!" Tamaki wailed.

"So what's the problem?" Kyoya sighed at the nuisance.

"HIKARU IS NOT BULLYING ME!" Tamaki gasped in exasperation.

"…" Kyoya frowned, noticing something strange as well.

"See? I told you there's something wrong with Hika-chan!" Hani insisted.

"He.." Haruhi rubbed her temples and couldn't help but sigh, "He's just so dense…"

* * *

Hikaru walks out of the Host Club and sighed deeply. He ruffled his hair, tired from all the noise and fuse that Tamaki and the rest were creating.

Unconsciously, Hikaru's feet led him to the doors of the Egoist Club. At the corner of his eye, he spots a familiar figure. He twirled around immediately, "Bara-"

"What are you doing here?" Nadeshiko tilted her head in question.

"Nothing much," Hikaru replied, head facing the ground.

If it's Nadeshiko, she should know what Barako is doing and where Barako is, right? Hikaru thought to himself and smiled. He looked up to face the, opened his mouth, but stopped again.

Wait, why would I want to know where and what she is doing? Hikaru frowned.

Then again, I need to apologise to her about the other day right? I have a reason to ask! Hikaru smiled and looked up again.

"What is he doing? He's creepy," Nadeshiko whispers to Kaoru. Kaoru shook his head in return, equally confused about what his dear brother was doing.

"That is," Hikaru cleared his throat, "Erm wheishenwhaishedoinow?"

"What?" Kaoru replied instantly.

"What I want to ask is," Hikaru spoke louder, but immediately mumbled, "wherishenwhaishedoinow?"

"Whe… You need the washroom?" Nadeshiko scratched her head as she tries to decipher Hikaru's words.

" . . . .now." Hikaru shot out the words clearly but quickly. He covered his mouth immediately, like some child that was caught eating sweets.

"Oh! You want some candy?" Nadeshiko replied.

"Oh forget it!" Hikaru waved his hands in the air in exasperation. He walked away, kicking pebbles on the ground.

"Nade, don't bully him so much.." Kaoru spoke in a soft voice.

"Well, he deserves it," Nadeshiko puffed her cheeks as she crossed her arms, "He should have noticed it by now. Poor Barako-nee-san.."

* * *

"You obviously could understand what I was saying…" Hikaru mumbled as he continued to walk around the garden. He stopped suddenly again.

"The pond…" Hikaru muttered as he took a sit on the step, "The first time I actually talked to her normally…"

"_Yo," Barako waved at Hikaru._

"_What are you doing here?" Hikaru grumbled as he threw another pebble into the pond._

_Barako walked across the bridge and sat on the step, settling comfortably beside Hikaru._

"_Nothing much,"_

Hikaru smiled as he remembered how he talked to her about his feelings, and how he opened up to her for the first time.

"She was the first person I had ever talked to about Haruhi…"

"_I… I don't know… I don't want to hurt Highness…" Hikaru felt so bad. He felt like his whole heart is being torn apart as he remembered Highness's face. _

"_Because he is important, right?"_

_Hikaru looked into Barako's eyes. He didn't know what he should reply nor say to her. It was as if she could understand him just by looking at him._

"Damn," Hikaru laughed and ruffled his hair, "She knew it all along. Even though I said that it was my friend…"

"_From what I can see, you want to protect things around you, but at the same time you are afraid of getting hurt. You might not be able to see it right now, but deep down you already have the answer inside…" _

"Well, her advice could be quite useful..." Hikaru smiled.

Wait, what am I doing? Hikaru shook his head violently.

Why do I keep thinking about her? What's wrong with me? Why am I constantly bothered by her? This is like… It's as if… As if…

"I miss her?"

Could.. Could it be that I… To her…

"Rrrrrr" Hikaru's phone rang, causing Hikaru to jump. He pulled his phone immediately.

"Hello?"

"Ah, mum? Yup, I'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

"Are you sure I can be here?" Barako sat down carefully and looked around cautiously.

"Don't worry, this is my makeup room," Yuriko smiled as the assistants applied her makeup for her.

"But it's only for the staff right?" Barako squirmed in her seat uncomfortably.

"You're not just anyone right? You're my daughter," Yuriko assured Barako.

Yuriko turned around to continue talking to Barako, but was interrupted as a staff entered the room.

"Yuriko-san, Yuzuha-sensei have reached. She's waiting for you at the costume room," The staff addressed politely.

"Got it," Yuriko replied and turned to Barako.

"I need to go now," Yuriko patted Barako's head softly, "You can rest here or take a tour around the backstage? I'll call you after the show?"

Barako nodded and smiled at her mother as she left the room.

Barako sighed as she got up and left the room as well.

* * *

Hikaru wiped the sweat off his forehead as he finished moving all the things from the car.

"Thanks, Hikaru~" His mother hugged him as she ordered her assistants to hang up all the costumes.

Hikaru looked around, "You should have called Kaoru instead. He loves this kind of stuff,"

"I did, but he has a date today! 3" His mother chuckled.

"Oh my," Hikaru's mother immediately turned around to greet a figure that just arrived.

A tall slim woman with long straight black hair strutted elegantly into the room and greeted Hikaru's mother with a beautiful voice, "Long time no see, Yuzuha,"

"Yuriko!" Yuzuha went forward to hug Yuriko.

"Oh, this is my son, Hikaru," Yuzuha pulled Hikaru over to introduce him to her old friend, "This is Yuriko, a friend that I've known since my university days,"

"She's an outstanding and well-known model, and she's currently living in Paris!"

Hikaru smiled politely at Yuriko.

"What a handsome young men," Yuriko smiled in return.

The two friends started chatting excitedly, leaving Hikaru standing at a side awkwardly.

"Well, I guess my job is done here," Hikaru muttered as he made his way out of the room.

Hikaru pulls his ringing phone out from his pocket as he closed the door behind him.

"Hello, Kaoru?"

* * *

Kaoru and Nadeshiko walked around the plaza, when Nadeshiko spotted something.

"Kao, I'll go buy some candies over there," Nadeshiko hurried over to the attractive stall.

"Alright, I'll make a call," Kaoru replied as he whipped out his phone and pressed the speed dial number 1.

"Hello? Hikaru? Yeah, we're at the plaza where the event is held!" Kaoru chatted happily.

"The runway will be broadcasted onto the big screen right?" Kaoru asked excitedly, wanting to see the new series that will soon be released.

"_Yup. That's what mum said. Hey, I saw the main model. Wow, she's awesome. Have you guys watched the movie?_

"Yup! We just came out from the theater." Kaoru replied. Nadeshiko skipped over and looked over at Kaoru.

"_Then maybe you guys can drop by after the event?"_

"Yup, we'll do that later!" Kaoru replied happily and was about to finish the call, when Nadeshiko suddenly tugged his hand.

Is that Hikaru? Nadeshiko mouthed and smirked when Kaoru nodded.

* * *

Barako took another turn and looked around.

"Oh no, I'm lost…" Barako sighed, as she scratched her head.

"Then maybe you guys can drop by after the event?"

Barako heard a familiar voice and followed the voice. She took a right turn and stopped in her step.

Hikaru!

There stood Hikaru, dressed in a red-black checkered shirt, jeans and boots.

Barako's mouth slowly formed a smile as she took a few steps forward.

Hikaru was leaning against the wall, on the phone with someone.

"Hi-" Barako was about to call out to Hikaru when Hikaru suddenly replied loudly to the receiver on the other end of the phone.

"How many times have I told you guys? Stop pairing Barako and me up!" Hikaru looked pissed, "It's annoying!"

Barako stood rooted to the ground.

"Enough of this nonsense. I won't tolerate it another time," Hikaru spoke in a low voice.

Eyes still on Hikaru, Barako started to step back.

"Barako?" Startled, Barako stopped moving again.

"My impression of her?" Hikaru continues to talk into his phone, not noticing Barako at the end of the hallway.

"What kind of question is this?" Barako's ears twitched as Hikaru spoke in an annoyed tone.

"She.. She doesn't talk much if she don't like you, She is obsessed with her formula-writing, She don't allow people to pry about her personal matters but she does that to other," Hikaru pauses fro a moment before continuing, "You will never know what she is thinking, and she would never open up to anyone,"

Barako tried to blink back her tears and she clenched her fist.

"More than all this, she is dark. She will continue to hide things from the world, and torture herself." Hikaru spoke in a serious tone.

Barako covered her ears and held her breath.

"She.. Barako is the type of person that I hate the most," Hikaru simply stated.

Barako turned around and broke into a run. She could feel her warm tears trickling down, she could sense the people around looking at her. She didn't care. She continued running and running. She didn't want to stop. She just hoped that she could run away from everyone, she could run away from reality. She hoped that she could run away from 'Barako'.

* * *

Hikaru sighed.

"But.. why don't I hate her?" Hikaru mumbled into the phone. He dropped the phone and squatted on the floor.

"What is this?" Hikaru hit his chest with his fist.

"Even though… even though the one I like is Haruhi…"

* * *

"_I've made up my mind,"_

"_I'll go…"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's notes:**

**YAY! I'm back. Please expect updates these few days! ^^**

**I'm going to finish this series soon!**

**AND YAY! Hikaru has finally realized! The dense guy *****sighs**

**Oh wells, have fun reading and cheers!**

**Next Chapter: Last Chance**


	42. Last Chance

**Last Chance**

_Dear Sakurako-nee-san,_

'_Happily ever after' only exist in fairytales. Why doesn't happy endings ever exist in real life?_

* * *

**-1 week left-**

"Well, I guess this should do," Nadeshiko passed the phone back to Kaoru and patted her hands, "He should be real clear about his feelings right now!"

Kaoru's attention was else where, "Nade, quickly! It's starting already! Let's go!"

Kaoru pulled Nadeshiko over to a spot with less people and sat down.

Kaoru smiled as the screen lit up and the emcee started to introduce the fashion designers and special guest of the day.

"So this is a fashion runway?" Nadeshiko rested her head on Kaoru's shoulder, unimpressed.

Kaoru nodded eagerly as he continued to watch the event with jaws ajar.

"Oh, look!" Kaoru nudged Nadeshiko, "That's the costume made by my mo- "

Kaoru turned to look at Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko was staring at the screen, eyes clouded with emotions.

"Mother…" Nadeshiko mumbled as a tear trickled down her red cheeks.

Kaoru looked at the screen and back at Nadeshiko. He smiled as he noticed something in Nadeshiko's eyes. He noticed something more than sadness, something more than hate…

Something special…

* * *

Barako couldn't control herself. Her whole face was wet with tears as she cried like 5-year-old. She was simply wailing; pouring out all of the sadness coped inside.

"_How many times have I told you guys? Stop pairing Barako and me up! It's annoying!"_

Do you dislike me that much?

"_Enough of this nonsense. I won't tolerate it another time,"_

Why? Am I so distasteful that you can't even put up with it?

"_My impression of her? What kind of question is this?"_

I… Am I even a friend to you?

"_She.. She doesn't talk much if she don't like you, She is obsessed with her formula-writing, She don't allow people to pry about her personal matters but she does that to other," "You will never know what she is thinking, and she would never open up to anyone,"_

But this is me…

"_More than all this, she is dark. She will continue to hide things from the world, and torture herself." _

Hikaru, do you…

"_She.. Barako is the type of person that I hate the most," _

"No…" Barako covered her ears in misery as she remembered those words that pierced painfully into her heart.

"Barako?" Yuriko whispered as she walked into the room.

Yuriko gasped and quickly went over to hug Barako.

"Hush hush," Yuriko patted Barako's back as Barako cried even more painfully, "What happened?"

"Why… Why am I 'me' ?"

Yuriko winced, couldn't reply. She could only hug Barako in silence.

Hikaru, do you hate me?

* * *

Yuriko opened the door softly and tiptoed into the room. Barako turned to face the wall, and snapped her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep.

Yuriko sat down at the side of Barajko's bed gently and brushed Barako's hair.

"My daughter," Barako winced at Yuriko's voice. Why are you crying?

"You've really grown up well," Yuriko patted Barako's head, "Nadeshiko…"

Barako nearly opened her eyes in shock. She bit her lips.

"It must have been tough for you…"

Yuriko suddenly stopped talking. Barako's eyelid twitched at the silence.

"I… I love you so much… Nadeshiko…" Yuriko spoke with a wavering voice.

Again, Yuriko paused for a moment. Barako could feel a tear on her face as her mother pleaded.

"Can you don't hate me?"

_What should I do, Hikaru?_

* * *

"_Mum, about that thing…" Barako cleared her throat._

"_I've made up my mind," Barako took a bite from her bread, "Paris…"_

_Barako took a deep breath before continuing._

"_I'll go…"_

* * *

**-3 days left-**

~Rumors

"Have you heard?"

"Oh about the charm? I've heard, I've heard!"

"It's a charm to make the person stay with you forever right? Sounds like some love spell?"

"Exactly, apparently you have to write a person's name (kanji) on a piece of white paper, get a strand of his hair, and burn them together,"

"Sounds easy.. Let's try it!"

* * *

Barako took a deep breath.

_I'll be fine. I've to stay strong._

Remain calm. Just pretend that nothing happened. Barako repeatedly told herself as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey," Hikaru waved, "You're finally back, huh?"

_As long as you talk to me…_

"What? You missed me?" Barako forced a smirk, trying to maintain her usual poker face.

Hikaru turned away from her immediately, unwilling to let her see his flustered face. He cleared his throat and forced out an annoyed tone.

"No way," Hikaru snorted, "Why would I?"

_As long as you don't hate me…_

Barako blinked in pain and walked to her sit silently.

"What are you expecting? You idiot," Barako muttered to herself in misery.

* * *

Nadeshiko cried loudly as Kaoru rushed over to hug her.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked in concern.

"Bar- Barako-nee-san," Nadeshiko choked on her words.

* * *

"_Nadeshiko," Barako walked over to Nadeshiko and hugged her from the back._

"_I've decided to go to Paris," Barako spoke in a soft voice._

"_What?" Nadeshiko spun around in shock, "Why?"_

"_Nade-" _

"_But you promised not to leave me! Are you going to abandon me again?" Nadeshiko screamed as tear rolled down her pale face._

"_No, Nadeshiko listen to me," Barako tried to calm her._

"_Why.. why must she…" Nadeshiko fell to the ground._

"_It's not Mum's fault," Barako explained, "She just asked me, whether I would like to stay with her in Paris,"_

"_Then you could have rejected her," Nadeshiko wailed stubbornly._

"_Nadeshiko," Barako held Nadeshiko by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "Mum needs me,"_

* * *

**-1 day left-**

-Host Club at Work-

"What? You're leaving?" Tamaki cried with snot all over his face.

Tamaki started to cry and complained about how he had to bid farewell with his precious friend, and how he wanted to give Barako his newest Gundam-Kuma-Version-2.5.

"Have you made up your mind?" Haruhi asked as she held Barako's hands tightly.

Barako nodded and smiled weakly.

"You don't have any regrets?" Haruhi asked, hinting her about Hikaru.

"Nope," Barako shook her head, "No more,"

"Other than that, Haruhi," Barako clutched Haruhi's hadns tightly, "Please take care of Nadeshiko for me,"

"No worries," Haruhi patted Barako's hands in assurance, "You two are like my sisters, I'll definitely take good care of her,"

"Thank you," Barako stood up, on her way out when Haruhi stopped her.

"Barako, why don't you give yourself one last chance?"

* * *

**-0 days left-**

Barako pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it intently.

"This is my last chance," Barako told herself, determined.

She started to write a big '光' word on the blank paper.

"What a day," Hikaru walked into the clubroom and spotted Barako.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru walked over to peek at Barako.

Barako jumped and crumbled the paper, hiding it behind her as she stood up and leaned on the table.

"Nothing much," Barako mumbled.

"Hmmmm," Hikaru took a seat on the couch next to the table and sighed.

I should ask for it now, Barako thought in determination.

"Would.." Barako took a deep breath, "Would you give me a strand of your ha-"

"This reminds me," Hikaru started to complain, "The girls have been trying to pull out my hair. What's wrong with them?!"

Hikaru frowned and rubbed his temple in frustration, "So annoying,"

"_How many times have I told you guys? Stop pairing Barako and me up! It's annoying!"_

Barako clenched her fist, crashing the paper more than it already was. She looked over at Hikaru and fought back her tears.

"Nee, Hikaru," Barako called him in a soft voice.

"What,"

"W-what if I were to disappear one day?" Barako asked.

"Wha-"

Is she testing me? Hikaru thought.

"Well, isn't that good for me? Then I wouldn't have to face someone that I dislike anymore!" Hikaru laughed, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Never did he know that this joke had done far greater damage than he would ever expect it to do.

That was his last chance.

Barako threw the paper into the bin and left the room quickly.

"What's with her?" Hikaru wondered.

Barako closed the door and kneeled on the ground. Tear threatened to fall as she laughed.

"Ha, how did I end up believing this kind of baseless rumors?" Barako wiped off a tear in anger, "How desperate can you go, Barako?"

Barako's phone rang and she quickly wiped her tears away. After the third ring, Barako picked it up.

"Mum? Yup, I'll be there soon,"

Barako made her way towards to porch where a black limousine is waiting for her.

She spotted two figures near the car.

"Nadeshiko! Kaoru!" Barako went over to give them each a hug.

"Nee-san," Nadeshiko couldn't help but cry as she clung onto Barako.

Kaoru took a step back and pulled out his phone secretly. His index finger punched number 1 on his phone.

* * *

Hikaru walked down the hallway, still bothered about Barako's reaction.

"Shouldn't she shout at me or laugh or something?" Hikaru wondered.

"Oh, Haruhi!" Hikaru rushed into the classroom and sat down beside Haruhi.

"Hikaru," Haruhi frowned, "Why are you still here?"

"Huh?" Hikaru was confused, "Where else should I be?"

She didn't tell him, Haruhi thought. I should do something for them.

"Hikaru, do you still like me?" Haruhi asked straightforwardly.

"Wha- I.." Hikaru scratched the back of his head, "I guess?"

"What's with that half-ass answer?"

"I.. I don't know," Hikaru sighed and confessed, "Well, I'm supposed to like you, but I seem to be thinking about Barako most of the time,"

"Isn't that strange?" Hikaru asked Haruhi.

"What's strange about that?" Haruhi replied, "That just means that you like Barako, right?"

"…" Hikaru frowned.

"What if both Barako and I are drowning? Who would you save?" Haruhi leaned forward and pressed for an answer from Hikaru.

"B.. I don't know," Hikaru stumbled.

"You have the answer in your heart," Haruhi smiled, "What were you going to say just now? The first word that cam eout of your mouth?"

"What did I say?" Hikaru tried to think.

"Hikaru," Haruhi suddenly became serious, "What if Barako were to disappear?"

"Why is everyone asking the same thing today?" Hikaru had too many things in his head at once and he felt like he was about to explode.

"Because she is going to disappear," Haruhi replied calmly, "Well, at least from Japan,"

"Wha-" Hikaru's eyes widen as he jumped to his feet.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's notes:**

**Quite a long chapter right? Hehehe**

**Alright! We're almost coming to an end! **

**Anticipate for more!**

**Next Chapter: My Cinderella**

P.S. The next chapter has lyrics in it, so please do listen to the song and read the lyrics first! It's 'Boku no Cinderella' by Tegomass (僕のシンデレラ)


	43. My Cinderella

**My Cinderella**

**Author's notes:**

**Hey guise! Erm this chapter has lyrics in it. **

**It is 'Boku no Cinderella' by Tegomass! (**僕のシンデレラ)

**Please do listen to the song and look at the lyrics once before coming back to this chapter!**

**THANKS!**

P.S. The_italic_ words are the lyrics, while the **bold **words are the flashbacks!

* * *

"**Hey sis, do you believe in fairy tales?"**

"**Hmm… 'Sleeping Beauty' is a nice one, because the main character just has to sleep."**

"**What about 'Cinderella' then?"**

* * *

_Today, I shall pull out my courage_

"Because she is going to disappear," Haruhi replied calmly, "Well, at least from Japan,"

"Wha-" Hikaru's eyes widen as he jumped to his feet.

"Go," Haruhi rushed him, "You might still make it!"

Hikaru started to run. He didn't even know where he should start looking bt he let his instinct take him. He ran past hallways, steps and stairs. He braked in front of the music room and pushed open the doors.

_I definitely tell you that I like you_

"KAORU!" Hikaru looked around frantically for his brother but to no avail.

"Where's Kaoru? Did anyone see Nadeshiko?" Hikaru shouted across the room, hoping to get a reply from the Host Club members, or even from the fan girls.

"What are you still doing here?" Kyoya asked, a bit shocked at the sight of Hikaru panicking, "Barako is leaving this afternoon, you know?"

Hikaru wiped off the sweat trickling down from his chin and looked up at the clock.

11:35

_As I wait for the right time to come,_

Hikaru didn't waste a second and spun around. Hikaru let his legs take him, as he ran towards the Egoist clubroom at full speed.

"Barako!" Hikaru swung the door open violently and looked around the empty Egoist Clubroom.

"Shit," Hikaru cursed as he panted heavily, "Where are you?"

_You suddenly called me out_

Hikaru dashed to the table, flipping through all the papers scattered across the table. He laughed at the sudden thought, "So you don't even bother to leave a note?"

"Everyone else knew it," Hikaru ruffled his hair and let out a laugh in disbelief, "What am I to you?"

"…"

"**I mean look at her," Hikaru continued jokingly, "She's so dull, totally not my type! I prefer the cuter girls like Haruhi! And of course, I'm totally committed to Haruhi!"**

Hikaru felt a sudden sharp pain in his chest as he remembers the back view of Barako running away.

She was crying, wasn't she? Hikaru thought. What is she to me?

_With a sad look and a soft voice,_

The ticking of the clock reminded Hikaru of the time.

11:45

On the way out, his legs hit the bin, causing the bin to topple. Hikaru cursed under his breath and was about to leave when he caught something at the corner of his eye.

Hikaru picked up the crumpled piece of paper and opened it up. The paper had something written on it.

"**What? You missed me?"**

"**W-what if I were to disappear one day?"**

"_I'll be moving away in a few days,"_

Only one thing was written on it.

'光' (HIKARU)

"**You have to write the person's name on a blank piece of paper. That way you can make the person stay with you forever,"**

"That idiot," Hikaru pushed the piece of paper deep into his pocket and pulled out his ringing phone.

Caller ID: Kaoru

"Hello, Kaoru?"

_I cannot believe this._

* * *

"_I like you"_

Nadeshiko tried to hush her little sister as Kaoru fiddled the phone in his pocket.

Why isn't Hikaru picking up? Kaoru grunted in annoyance.

"Why can't I go instead? I don't want Nee-san to leave!" Nadeshiko wailed.

"No can do," Barako flicked Nadeshiko's forehead lightly, "You have your happiness here, you should stay,"

"But," Nadeshiko sniffed, "Nee-san,"

_Even though I have not told you yet_

"What about your happiness?" Barako twitched at Nadeshiko's words.

Keeping a straight face, Barako smiled and patted Nadeshiko softly on the shoulder, "I'll be happy with mum,"

"Not that!" Nadeshiko replied immediately, "I mean Hikaru,"

"I.. I've given up on that," Barako tried to remain calm, trying to pretend that she doesn't care and it doesn't hurt at all.

_Even though telling you my feelings at this timing shouldn't be tough at _

"Barako," Yuriko rolled down the window and called for her from the limousine.

Barako pulled herself away from Nadeshiko and walked over to Yuriko to ask for a while more.

"_I like you"_

"Nade," Kaoru tugged Nadeshiko's uniform and whispered, "You need to stall a bit more time,"

Nadeshiko nodded as Kaoru continues to call Hikaru with his phone.

Barako came over again, prepared to say goodbye.

"Please, can you just wait for a while more?" Nadeshiko pleaded, "At least till 12 noon,"

_I have not have the chance to tell you that yet_

Barako opened her mouth, and hestitated.

Even if it's me, can I hope for a happy ending?

"Alright," Barako mumbled as Nadeshiko smiled in victory.

Kaoru immediately turn around and whispers into the phone, "Porch. Come over now!"

_Where you're heading off? My Cinderella... _

* * *

_Trying to control my overflowing feelings_

Wait for me.

Hikaru ran past the garden, ran past the pond, and ran past the hallway. Everywhere he ran, he could Barako's shadow, the times that he spent with her.

He couldn't help but smile at the remembrances. Hikaru remembered the many times where Barako comforted him when he was all depressed over Haruhi.

He could remember how Barako would pat his shoulder or head awkwardly as she try to be close to him.

"You're too awkward," Hikaru laughed as he continued to make his way to the porch.

_Please don't cry, I will send you off_

"Have I ever comforted her instead?" Hikaru frowned as he tried to remember.

Well, I was reliable too, Hikaru puffed his cheeks proudly as he thought of how he had comforted Barako when she was upset about her past.

_As you peek out from the car,_

What is she to me? Hikaru could hear a voice in his head as he halted to a stop.

Just by thinking about her will make me smile… It means she is very entertaining?

Hikaru shook his head and cursed at his stupidity.

It means that I… She is someone special to me?

_Your dazzling smile that is so blinding _

What is Barako to me?

Hikaru panted as he ran down flights of stairs.

Someone special… Means she is very important to me!

Hikaru frowned, thinking that something was missing from his analogy.

Reason! Hikaru clicked his tongue.

_As your hands are shaking, with a loud voice_

Why is she important to me?

Hikaru took a sharp turn at the corner and nearly hit someone. He lost balance and jumped a few steps before regaining his pace.

"_Please don't forget about me,"_

Why do I feel that she is special? Hikaru's eyes widen as if he found the answer.

Feel… My feelings to Barako…

Hikaru quickly stole a glance at his watch and hurried himself. Hikaru's eyes shone with determination as he made his last sprint towards the porch.

_My tear threaten to fall_

12:00

"Barako, we need to go," Yuriko called for Barako from the window, "We need to catch the flight,"

Barako looked around before hugging Nadeshiko for the last time.

"Nee-san, he could be-" Nadeshiko's words were cut off by Barako.

"It's okay," As if Barako was comforting herself, she patted Nadeshiko lightly on the shoulder, "I know that I am not Hikaru's Cinderella,"

"Please," Kaoru and Nadeshiko pleaded, but Barako simply shook her head.

"Take care," Barako climbed up the limousine and take one last look at the emptiness behind the couple and closed the door.

"_Please take care of yourself. Don't forget about me too, "_

"Let's go," Yuriko signaled the driver to start up the car.

Barako covered her eyes with her shivering hands. Her small frame trembled in sadness.

"Don't look," Barako whispered, "It'll only lead to disappointments,"

_Even though, I am not here because I wanted to tell you these things_

"Where is Hikaru?" Nadeshiko muttered, "Why isn't he here yet?"

"He's not picking up his phone," Kaoru tapped his feet, eyes fixated on his phone.

_Without you, I don't need a 'tommorow'_

Wait for me.

Hikaru dashed out from the side and stopped to catch his breath.

"Hikaru!" Nadeshiko jumped and waved at the sight of Hikaru.

"Wh- where's Barako?" Hikaru panted.

"Quick, over there," Nadeshiko and Kaoru pointed to the limousine that is slowly making its exit.

"They haven't exit the school gate yet," Kaoru pushed Hikaru by the back in encouragement.

_I cannot stop my tears overflowing from deep within my heart_

Hikaru squinted his eyes at bright sun and started his marathon again. He loosened and pulled out his school tie, and toosed it behind him as he tries to catch up.

Barako, Wait for me!

_Your shadow that is getting further away_

"Are you alright?" Yuriko put her hands on Barako's shoulders.

Barako nodded slightly, her head buried in her hands.

"Are you sure?" Yuriko frowned. Barako will never tell her honestly when she feels unwell.

Yuriko looked out of the window and looked at her watch.

12:10

_The bleeding of orange (sunset)_

"Do you want to lie down and rest a bit?" Yuriko spoke softly.

Barako shook her head.

Yuriko sighed, and looked out of the window again. Something caught her eye.

"Slow down the car for a while please," Yuriko smiled.

_I cannot suppress my feelings anymore_

Hikaru noticed that the car had slowed down. He smiled in victory as he takes a deep breath.

_I start to run_

"BARAKO!"

* * *

"_I like you"_

"Barako!" Hikaru was afraid that he wouldn't have enough time.

"Barako! Listen to me," Hikaru shouted at his maximum volume.

From inside the car, Yuriko tapped Barako's shoulders and rolled down the window on Barako's side.

"Take a look," Yuriko pulled Barako's hands away from her face.

Barako blinked in confusion and slowly peeked out of the car window.

_I really like you very much_

"Barako!" Barako jumped at Hikaru's voice, and she immediately popped her head out of the car.

Barako smiled widely as she saw Hikaru chasing after the limousine desperately.

_If I have told you sooner, I could have sent you off with a smile_

"**What? You missed me?"**

Hikaru took a deep breath again and tried to hide his flushing face with a calm expression.

"I miss you a lot during the two weeks that you were gone!"

Barako's eyes widen at Hikaru's sudden confession. She nodded her head eagerly to show that she heard it.

"**W-what if I were to disappear one day?"**

"If you were to disappear one day," Hikaru took another deep breath, "I will be very sad,"

Barako couldn't hold back the tears she has been holding. She nodded again.

"Morelike, I wouldn't even let you disappear," Hikaru shouted, regret showing from his voice.

Barako was taken aback by his words this time. She took several seconds before she nodded again.

"_I like you"_

"Do you hate me?" Barako shouted back, hoping that Hikaru heard it.

Hikaru blinked.

"Am I the type of person that you hate the most?" Barako shouted in a softer voice.

Hikaru frowned.

Why are you not replying me? Barako continued to wait for Hikaru's response in worry.

_Even though, I can tell you that now_

Hikaru suddenly braked and stopped running.

"Barako," Hikaru smiled as he waved goodbye to Barako, "I like you!"

_Where you're heading off? My Cinderella..._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Next Chapter: Dreams**

Japanese Lyrics for僕のシンデレラ:

今日こそは勇気をだして 好きだって絶対伝えるよ

話す機会探していたら いきなり君に呼ばれ

うつむいたまま 小さな声「あのね わたし引越しするの」

信じられない

君が好きだ まだ言えてないけど

そんな事こんな時 言える程タフじゃない

君が好きだ まだ言えてないのに

どこへ旅立ってしまうの？ 僕のシンデレラ

伝えたい想い抑えて 泣かないで絶対見送るよ

車からのぞいた笑顔 眩しくて見れないよ

手を振りながら 大きな声 「ずっと わたしわすれないよ」

涙出そう

元気でいて 僕も忘れないよ

そんな事 言いたくて ここにいるわけじゃない

君がいない明日なんてイヤだ

胸の奥から溢れた涙止まらない

遠くなる影 にじむオレンジ

抑えられない僕の想い

走りだした

君が好きだ 君が好きだ好きだ

ずっと前伝えれば 笑って送れたのに

君が好きだ 今なら言えるのに

どこへ旅立ってしまうの？ 僕のシンデレラ


	44. Dreams

**Dreams**

_Dear Barako-nee-san,_

_How are you? I'm really at lost. Father's business is going very well and he might be leaving for another country… _

_I really miss you, nee-san…_

* * *

"And so, I've decided to go to America," Haruhi announced to the Host Club members.

"EH? HARUHI WILL GO TO STUDY ABROAD?"

"TO BOSTON FOR ONE YEAR?"

While everyone else was shocked from Haruhi's news, Tamaki sneaked to stand beside Hikaru.

"Thank you," Tamaki whispered as he leaned on Hikaru.

"Don't worry, Highness," Hikaru pulled out a small purple pouch.

"What's that? A lucky charm?" Tamaki peeked over.

Hikaru looked into the pouch. Inside was a crumpled paper.

Tamaki pulled the paper out and unfolded it.

"Hikaru?" Tamaki read the kanji on the piece of paper and raised his eyebrow.

Hikaru smiled and folded it back nicely and settled it into the pouch once again.

"It's a promise," Hikaru stuffed it away in his pocket and smiled, "To my dear Cinderella,"

* * *

"Hey," Haruhi pounced on Nadeshiko from the back, "What's with your expression?"

"Wha-" Nadeshiko jumped, thoughts interrupted, "No, I'm just.."

"This kind of serious and troubled face does suit you," Haruhi joked and she sat down beside Nadeshiko.

"You can share your troubles with me, you know?" Haruhi smiled, hoping that Nadeshiko could open up to her. Ever since Barako left, Nadeshiko had been out of it.

"Well," Nadeshiko sighed as she ruffled her hair, "Mother sent me a letter,"

Haruhi tilted her head in curiosity.

"She asked me whether I would like to.." Nadeshiko frowned.

"Move over?" Somehow, Haruhi had kind of guessed it.

Nadeshiko nodded slowly, her eyes clouded with anxiety and fear.

"Why not," Haurhi asked softly, "You go over for a week or so?"

"Treat it like a trip," Haruhi patted Nadeshiko's shoulders lightly, "And you do miss Barako right?"

Nadeshiko nodded silently.

* * *

"I saw it that day," Kaoru smirked as he poked Hikaru.

"Wha- what?" Hikaru blushed as he feign to not understand.

"_Barako, I like you!" _Kaoru tried to hold back his laughter as he mimicked Hikaru.

"Stop it," Hikaru pushed Kaoru away in embarrassment.

Kaoru laughed and leaned his head on Hikaru's shoulder.

"So you guys are having a long-distance relationship?"

Hikaru blinked.

"No," Hikaru replied monotonously.

"Huh? Then how do- " Kaoru sat up in shock and frowned, "I have a bad feeling about this,"

"We're not dating," Hikaru replied as a matter-of-factly.

"You're just like Haruhi!" Kaoru sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Wha- why?!" Hikaru retaliated.

"Don't tell me," Kaoru widen his eyes, "Do you have her number?!"

Hikaru shook his head innocently, "I just confessed and that was all,"

"Even when we created that precious chance for you…" Kaoru murmured irritably.

"Geez, I'll get her number from Nade-chan," Kaoru sighed in resignation.

Hikaru thought for a moment, "No, I don't need it,"

Kaoru turned to face Hikaru with a shocked face.

"It doesn't have any point if I get it from other people,"

"Then how are you- "

"We'll meet again, I'm sure," Hikaru looked up at the blue sky and smiled.

* * *

-Host Club (Secret meeting w/o Highness) -

"So Highness is going to America with Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"…" Takeshi nodded.

"And Haru-chan doesn't know! Tama-chan is also trying to keep it a secret!" Hani exclaimed.

Kyoya adjusted his spectacles and crossed his arms, "Why don't we take this opportunity?"

"You mean…" Kaoru titled his head.

"I was always thinking about studying abroad," Kyoya considered seriously, "It's just a matter of time,"

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and back to Kyoya.

"We don't we think it through and we come to an answer by the next week?" Kyoya asked the rest.

"Okay!" Hani agreed enthusiastically while the twins nodded silently.

* * *

"Where's Nadeshiko?" Hikari tapped Kaoru by the back and sat down beside him.

"She's a Paris,"

"What?" Hikaru didn't know about Nadeshiko's trip.

"She will be back by this week," Kaoru replied quietly.

Hikaru simply nodded silenty.

"Say," Kaoru turned to face Hikaru, "Have you thought about it?"

Hikaru nodded silently.

"Ka- " Hikaru was worried about Kaoru, especially when he and Nadeshiko are already in a stable relationship. Maybe Kaoru wouldn't want to go to Amer-

"I guess we have the same answer then!" Kaoru laughed and leaned back on his chair.

"You'll be going right?" Kaoru looked into Hikaru's eyes, "The game artist that you respect a lot… He's in Boston right?"

Hikaru nodded and studied Kaoru's face.

"I'm fine," Kaoru smiled, "Remember the designer that I've always been talking about? He'll be in a state near Boston,"

"Isn't it a great chance for both of us?" Kaoru bumped Hikaru cheekily.

"What about Nadeshiko?" Hikaru finally spoke what was on his mind.

Kaoru went silent for a while before continuing, "I've thought a lot.. About our future,"

Kaoru nodded in determination, "This is the right choice,"

Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's and grabbed in tightly.

* * *

-One week later-

"Takeshi and I will be going!" Hani raised his hands enthusiastically.

Kyoya nodded and turned his attention to the twins.

"Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru smiled, "Let us join too!"

"Good," Kyoya stood up and smiled, "The Host Club is going to Boston!"

* * *

Nadeshiko strolled around the garden as she heaved a long sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru hugged Nadeshiko from the back, causing Nadeshiko to jump.

"Kao-chan!" Nadeshiko spun around.

"What, the trip wasn't fun?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows.

"No," Kaoru could see the sparkle in Nadeshiko's eyes, "It was really fun,"

"But…" Nadeshiko's smile fell.

"Before that, I have something to say," Kaoru held Nadeshiko's hand.

"Together with the Host Club, I've decided to study abroad in Boston," Kaoru smiled as he spoke softly.

Nadeshiko looked up, eyes widen.

"So," Kaoru patted Nadeshiko head softly, "Don't worry and go to Paris,"

"Kao…" Nadeshiko looked at Kaoru blankly.

"I've noticed it ever since the date that we saw the fashion runway,"

"But how- " Nadeshiko blinked.

Kaoru smiled and placed his hand on Nadeshiko's face, "I've always been watching you, haven't I?"

Nadeshiko could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to show her brightest smile to her beloved.

Kaoru took Nadeshiko's hands again and grabbed it tightly, "Let's both work hard, shall we?"

"To our future…"

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's notes:**

**HI!**

**So this story is finally going to end!**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic~**

**Last Chapter: Our Future**


	45. Our Future

**Our Future**

- 10 years later -

"_It is rumored that she has returned to Japan to reunited with her long-lost lover. Exactly what has made the 'Goddess of Paris' to return to Japan?"_

"_We have received news that she has returned to Japan to support her 'secret' lover. Officials have stated that she will be joining the fashion runway of the famous K-"_

Hikaru switched off the television and placed the remote on the table. He heaved a sigh and looked at the other end of the room.

"When are you two going to go home?" Hikaru sighed, a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

"BUT~" Nadeshiko and Kaoru whined together.

"All the paparazzi are ambushing me at my hotel lobby," Nadeshiko sighed, "And Kao's apartment is also surrounded by paparazzi,"

"This is the only place we can stay," Kaoru gave his puppy eyes to his twin brother, who rolled his eyes in resignation.

"Fine," Hikaru picked up his cup of coffee, "But when are you two going to announce officially? It's been 10 years,"

Kaoru and Nadeshiko looked at each other and smiled.

"Isn't it more fun this way?" The couple was totally in sync.

"Suit you," Hikaru raised his hands in exasperation.

"A celebrity model and a world-class fashion designer," Hikaru wondered, "It has already been 10 years,"

"What about you, our elite game artist?" Kaoru joked.

"10 years…" Nadeshiko raised her eyebrows, "You don't have a heart, do you?"

"Shut up," Hikaru ruffled his hair, and picked up his phone.

"Hello? Yes… Okay, I'll be there," Hikaru picked up his coat and bag.

"I need to go out," Hikaru put on his shoes and turned back to the couple, "Don't mess up the whole place while I'm not around,"

"Okay~" The couple promised as Hikaru rushed out of the house.

"He has an important project coming along?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Some big-shot author's story is going to be adapted into a video game," Kaoru picked up the remote and switched on the television, "He said that he need to meet up with the author for concept art or something like that,"

"Hmmmm, where is that author from?" Nadeshiko popped a sugar cube into her mouth.

"She's from France, I think,"

* * *

"Yes, I've reached," Hikaru snapped his phone shut as he looked around for the author.

Must be some middle-age lady with brunette hair or something, Hikaru walked into the café.

He tapped his feet in annoyance as he muttered, "Should have done some research on her,"

Hikaru cursed himself for being distracted recently. This is all thanks to that stupid couple!

His phone vibrated and he quickly digested the content of the message.

"Female, blue coat, black hair," Hikaru mumbled to himself as he searched for his new business partner.

There! Hikaru straighten his clothes, checked his hair with his phone for the last time and walked over to the table at the end of the café.

Surprisingly, she has a small-frame, Hikaru thought as he inspects the back view of the author. Hikaru took a deep breath and walked over to the table.

Hikaru opened his mouth, and started off by introducing himself in English.

"Nice to meet you, I am- " Hikaru dropped his phone as he stared blankly at the person in front of him.

Hikaru could feel a sudden gush of feelings through him. His mind was blank and he didn't understand anything at all. All he did was to stand there in shock. Mixed feelings, mixed thoughts, Hikaru was utterly confused.

"This is your reaction after ten years?" Hikaru didn't even know that he missed this voice so much.

Hikaru pinched himself hard, and looked back at the figure in front of him. He didn't care about anything anymore. He took a step forward and pulled the person up to her feet.

"I.. I haven't got your phone number," Hikaru stuttered.

"This is your first line after ten years?" Barako laughed as the frozen Hikaru.

"This is quite disappointing, you know? Cinderella had even purposely left behind her glass slipper," Barako teased.

"NO, ERASE THAT," Hikaru suddenly snapped out of it and took another deep breathe.

"It's a bit late but," Hikaru pulled Barako into a tight hug.

"Please go out with me!"

"It's very late, you idiot," Barako wrapped her arms around Hikaru as a tear of happiness trickled down her rosy cheek.

* * *

"_The newly-released game is a big-hit. People are queuing up at every outlet for the game. Stocks are running out fast,"_

"_The special collaboration between top model, Nadeshiko Kuronuma and the world-class designer, Kaoru Hitachiin, has ended successfully. Critiques have very positive comments and the runway is said to be among the top ten runways in the fashion industry!" _

"_A special news for a special occasion! Officials have released the news that there will be a special edition of the game and the original novel will be adapted into a movie. Not only so, the beautiful and well-known author, Barako Kuronuma, is official going out with the youngest elite game artist in the world, Hikaru Hitachiin,"_

"_Hottest news! Nadeshiko Kuronuma and Kaoru Hitachiin has official announced their relationship. 'A steady and sweet 10 years' quoted from Nadeshiko's managing company during the press conference,"_

* * *

**OUTBREAKING NEWS: On this very day, August 5****th****, two of Japan's most famous couples are going to get married. **

**Barako Kuronuma and Hikaru Hitachiin, as well as Nadeshiko Kuronuma and Kaoru Hitachiin, these two pairs of twins are going to tie a knot on this very day.**

**Attendees include the richest businessman, Tamaki Suou, his lawyer-wife, Haruhi Suou, the chairman of the XXX hospital, Kyoya Ohtori, as well as Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka.**

**It is rumoured that the two couple will be holding their wedding in the Third Music Room in Ouran High School, the clubroom for the Host Club.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ouran belongs to Hatori Bisco**

**Author's notes:**

**HAPPY ENDING FOR EVERYONE! **

**THIS IS THE END OF DOUBLE TALES**

**Thank you for reading all 45 chapters!**

**If there's any request for story or anything, please feel free to comment or pm me!**

* * *

**-END-**


End file.
